That Night
by effinsusie
Summary: Sesshoumaru visits Kagome at the hut she shares with her hanyou husband.
1. Chapter 1

It was barely dusk, but Inuyasha was already out like a light.

He still had his regular gigs preforming odd jobs in the nearby villages, but with a new addition to his family fast on the way, they were in desperate need of extra money. He had to venture several towns over to find villagers willing to pay for his services, and even with his super-human speed, the journey still took hours.

All that traveling combined with the physical labor made for an exhausted hanyou. So after he returned, and ate the dinner his wife dutifully ensured would be ready upon his return, he opted to turn in early to be ready to begin the process again tomorrow.

Kagome missed him terribly while he was away. She knew he was doing this all for her and the child that was just starting to show through her tiny form, but she wished there was a way to spend more time together lately.

If only the world wasn't so intolerant. She knew there were many more job opportunities for a strong guy like her husband. But not many humans were willing to hire a half-breed to do anything for them. It was so stupid! He was 10 times stronger than any of them. If they just gave him a chance...

The flash of a nearby lightning bolt startled Kagome from her musings. It had just started to rain, and she was glad that Inuyasha was able to make it home before the storm rolled in. He was working so hard, and the last thing he needed was to catch a cold on his way home from work.

She took the dishes they had just eaten from outside of the hut to rinse off, when she noticed a solitary youkai off in the distance.

She mumbled a curse as she recognized the familiar white silks, and set her dishes on the ground to make her way over to him.

He sat in the grass, on a hill by the hut as the rain continued to pelt him from above. The inside of his elbows rested on top of bent knees, and his hands played nervously with each other as he watched her approach him.

A somber expression played at his features, and if the harshening weather at all bothered him, he made no move to show it. His confidence wavered the closer she got, and when she was finally within speaking distance, he averted his gaze to his fingertips, which had gotten progressively more interesting with each step she took.

"You need to leave," she informed him when she stopped to stand in front of him. She did her best to keep her face passive as he regarded her with a pained expression.

"I _miss_ you."

The wet from above was seeping into his hair, causing white bangs to wave and curl slightly from the damp treatment.

He continued to look up at her, waiting for her to speak.

In all the time she had known him, which admittedly wasn't long at all, she had never seen him express anything through that stoic façade. Now, every time she saw him, he made no attempts to hide the emotions he was constantly experiencing. They were written all over his face, and caused her great discomfort.

She huffed and took a seat at his side, resigning herself to the mud and grass stains she was sure to acquire from the action. She knew from experience that he had no intention of moving until he said what he wanted to say; and the sooner they got on with it, the sooner he would leave. She hoped.

"Sesshoumaru, we've been over this. How many times do I have to say it?" 'At least one more,' she told herself with mild exasperation. So be it...

"Inuyasha is my husband. I am not going to leave him."

"What happened between us that night-"

"Was a mistake," she insisted, determined to be as direct with him as possible. Sugar coating it would do neither of them any good.

"A stupid mistake that should never have happened."

When he looked softly into her eyes, she suddenly found her own hands very interesting.

"Then why did it happen?" For one who wouldn't repeat himself, he was sure forcing her to reiterate herself on this particular subject an annoying number of times.

"I've already told you. Inuyasha and I had a fight, and I was mad at him. You caught me in a weak moment."

He almost looked offended, but incredulously hurt was more like it.

"You believe This One coerced you? That I had planned it, perhaps?"

Neither of them believed that. It was more like a freak accident. A chance occurrence with a million to one shot at happening. He wasn't trying to take advantage of her, and he didn't. She knew what she was doing while she was doing it. Even before they did it, she was sure that they both had an idea of what was about to happen.

She couldn't tell if he had always been that charming, or if he was just extra on point that night. And he wasn't sure if she had always been so radiant, or if he simply hadn't noticed it until then. But what started out as friendly company on an otherwise unassuming night, turned into sparks flying dazzlingly between the allies turned in-laws.

What happened next was incredible; passion, pleasure, and fulfillment, the likes of which neither had ever known. The only thing that could ruin it was the sun shining on the new day, and the knowledge that they would have to return to their lives as they were. Without one another. Only, one of them was much more reluctant to go back. Things could never be the same.

"No. Look, I don't blame you, okay? Neither of us planned for it to happen. I am just as much at fault as you." He hated how much she was trying to downplay the importance of their encounter. It had been a life-changing event for him. There was no way she didn't feel it as well.

"We got burned by the heat of the moment, and I know that we both regret-"

"I regret nothing." It was said with such conviction that it caused her to falter. That was easy for him to say. He hadn't cheated on anyone.

"I admit, as things were going... the way they appeared to be going that night, there was a certain allure to the pain I knew it would cause my half-brother." She winced. She was worried he had only done it to get under Inuyasha's skin. Not that any other motive would serve as a sufficient excuse.

"But that was by no means the only reason I allowed it to occur." He reached for her hand in her lap, buy she pulled away from his touch.

"I had never considered that I could ever be attracted to a human in any way, and I cannot deny how tempting I found you that evening. I just never expected..."

She forced her eyes to shut tight.

"Don't say it."

"I love you."

"No, you don't."

"Yes. I d-"

"No. Sesshoumaru. You don't." She made herself take in his raw expression, to relay the importance of her message.

"Even if you do, you don't. Understand?" There could never be anything more between them. What had already happened was very inappropriate. She had to make him understand that. But if she hadn't cheated on her husband, she had to admit that she would have found his confession flattering.

"You wanted to hurt my brother. Is that it?" He creased his brow angrily as he looked at his feet.

"Did you intend on simply using This One to exact your revenge?"

"That's not-"

"Why me?" he demanded, turning to her once more. She was startled by the question.

"You could have used any number of males to settle your score with Inuyasha. You chose me because you knew it would injure him the greatest. Knowing that his wife fell into the arms of the brother he hates." The thought of being used put a bad taste in his mouth. He was the Lord of the Western Lands. Women fell at his feet for just a moment of his company. He was not to be denied. And he certainly was not a tool for revenge. Who was this girl to have him so deftly besotted, and so unreasonably rejected? Tossed aside, once his purpose was served.

"Is that what you think of me? That I am some conniving bitch who wanted to hurt the man she loves?"

Whoops. That's definitely not what he believed, and he recoiled slightly at the accusation. At his reaction, she deflated a bit herself.

"I didn't _choose_ you. I didn't choose anyone. I never meant to have sex as a form of payback. I was vulnerable, and hurting, and miserable. And you were chivalrous, and kind and... there. Right time, right place, right face. That's it. You are reading way too much into this."

He was displeased at her dismissive attitude toward him, but his ears perked up at a different part of her statement.

"Right face?"

She rolled her eyes. There was simply no avoiding this demon's ego.

"Don't play dumb. You know you are gorgeous. No woman can resist you."

"Except you, apparently." The knowledge soured what should have been considered somewhat of a compliment.

"Save for one night, that is correct." Despite how difficult he was being, she felt the need to placate him a bit. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and he warmed at the contact.

"I like you, Sesshoumaru. I never thought I would say that and mean it, but I do. And if things were different, I would be happy to give us a try." He couldn't take any solace in the news, because he knew there was a 'but.' "But the fact is, I am a married woman. To your brother. And that's how it's going to stay." She removed her hand, and he missed the contact immediately.

"You need to get that through your head, and you need to stop coming here. If Inuyasha sees you, it is going to be trouble."

All this talk of his brother was maddening. Her thought process was very confusing to him.

"Did you not enjoy yourself that night? It certainly appeared at the time-" she wanted to get off that subject as quickly as possible.

"That's not the point. It doesn't matter now mind-blowing the sex was-"

"It matters to me. In all my years, I have never experienced-"

"Stop." She was refusing to look at him again, and it took all he had not to turn her face back in his direction.

"You are the best I have ever had. Do not tell me that my brother-"

"Sex isn't the only thing important in a relationship. If that is all you are basing your attraction on-"

"It is not. It is simply an excellent bonus. Would you like me to repeat each of your traits which I find desirable? I would be happy to. There is your-"

"No, please don't. We don't need to go over this again. I have made it perfectly clear to you how I feel. You need to respect my decision."

He took a long pause to regard his hands in front of him once more, before softly inquiring,

"What about the child?"

"What about it?" He fought the urge to huff.

"There is a chance I am the father."

There it was. She had been waiting for him to go there. She had already made her decision on the matter.

"Inuyasha will be my baby's father. Regardless of parentage."

It was not at all shocking to him. And as upsetting as it was, it would be her decision. He would not take a child from its mother.

"I know my brother is dense, but if the pup comes out with a crescent on his brow, or perhaps a number of stripes, he will put everything together. You think he will not know-"

"He already knows. I told him."

He wasn't expecting that. He was certain she had been keeping their tryst a secret from the hanyou. Then why did it seem like she was always sneaking away when he came to talk?

"And he is alright with it?" It was hard to believe.

"Of course he isn't alright," she all but spat. "It killed him when I told him I slept with you. That there is a chance his pup might not be his." She recalled the conversation sadly. It was not her proudest moment. After the initial shouting, he ended up taking it better than she had predicted.

"But he is a good man. He forgave me, and he will not deny my pup."

"Nor will I," he informed her seriously, and the statement worried her. How much was he going to impose himself in their lives now?

"I shall support the pup whether he his mine or not. He will be born of my father's blood either way, and is therefore a true heir to the Western Lands. When he is grown, he shall-"

"No, Sesshoumaru!" She had been afraid of that. He had been groomed for war; bred for battle. His life had been decided for him before he was even born. And though his parents had been successful at raising him to be and effective and impressive leader, it was not what she wanted for her child. Her pup would have its freedom.

"Absolutely not. The Western Lands... that's you. That's your deal. I just want him to have a simple, happy life... And we don't even know it's a 'he'," she reminded him. "It could be a girl."

She hoped that maybe the news would lessen his interest in the child slightly. Not such luck.

"I would be thrilled for a girl."

The pleased and joyous look on his face was a nice break from his constant sorrow as of late. It was almost endearing to see him so smitten with a child that wasn't even born yet. She wanted to smile back, and would have, if the circumstances weren't what they were.

"Inuyasha is my choice. He will be the father."

"And so shall I." His determined tone left no room for argument.

"I will protect you, and your pup, with my very life. You shall want for nothing. Say the word, and whatever you desire will be yours."

"I want you to leave."

The pain of the request was very clear in his face, and she had to steel herself not to flinch at his reaction. She knew it sounded harsh, but she couldn't let this continue. She had done enough damage to her relationship with this demon already. Allowing him into her life any further would only put more strain on an already very delicate situation. She didn't know if her marriage could handle much more, particularly where Sesshoumaru was concerned.

"Very well," she released a breath at his response, too quickly however. "But I shall return. I must be kept appraised of the pup's progress."

It wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear, but she would take it for now. She would deal with his next visit when the time came. She followed him up when he stood to leave, wiping the wet grass from her now dirtied skirt.

"Is the child not fortunate, to have the unwavering protection of two fathers?"

He had a point. In times like these, a kid was lucky to have even one father around to raise him. Hers would have two very strong and protective dog demons watching over them as it grew. As unenviable as her predicament was, that was nothing to scoff at.

"I guess it is."

He stepped closer as she smiled weakly, and she allowed him to grab her chin as his face drew nearer.

"But prepare yourself for the birth," he warned, speaking lowly as if just for her.

"Inuyasha may claim to be unwavering, in theory. But if the child comes, and resembles This One; do not be surprised if he grows to resent you both."

She had considered it herself, but kept the doubt repressed in the back of her mind. There was no love to lose between the brothers. And plenty of jealousy to spare. And though he may claim to be okay with however the child may come, it was certainly possible that Inuyasha was simply holding his breath and hoping the kid would turn out to be his.

And even if he wasn't, it was also possible that if the future quarter-demon turned out to be a half-breed, the sight of him might serve as a constant reminder of what she had done. And with who.

And though she would love her child no matter what, she couldn't be 100% certain that Inuyasha would feel the same. It was a sickening thought.

But there was no way to know until the pup was born. In the meantime, she would have to have faith in her partner, and hope for the best.

"And when that day comes, know that I will be here. I will wait for you, Kagome."

The gentle kiss he placed on her lips was almost too soft to feel, and too quick to avoid. Before she could muster the strength to scold him for his audacity, he was already gone.

A/N: Just another passing fancy. I just kind of wanted Sesshoumaru to plead with Kagome for a bit.

I don't really have anything planned out for this one, so if there is anything you would like to see, let me know!


	2. prequel

A/N: This whole chapter will serve as a prequel to the last chapter. It is kind of a weird one. But I recognize that most of my work is pretty strange on one level or another. I still don't know how I feel about this one though... So your feedback is helpful for me to gain perspective. Enjoy!

Kagome and Inuyasha had been through some epic squabbles in the past. True love isn't always easy. But when a relationship is put to the test, and the couple makes it to the other side hand in hand, it winds up being all the stronger for it.

This, however, was going to take some time.

It wasn't the first time she had caught the hanyou embracing his former love in secret. It seemed that the length of their courtship had been riddled with private rendezvous between he and the undead priestess she had been reincarnated from.

But this was the first instance since they had been married... that she knew about. Sure, it was only a kiss. But in the past, she had never caught them doing any more than that. Even though she knew that back then, there certainly had been a lot more going on.

He insisted that he had not slept with Kikyo once since their marriage, but that didn't matter to Kagome. A kiss was still very much cheating in her book. And if he was capable of that, he could certainly be capable of worse later on.

After a very drawn out fight, with a few choice words exchanged on both sides, Kagome left Inuyasha alone in their hut to go on a mind-clearing walk.

She had been at it for hours. She didn't know what she wanted to do about the situation, but she knew for sure that she didn't want to look at him right now. And until she did, she wouldn't turn back.

It had been almost half a day since she crossed the boundaries of Inuyasha's forest. She didn't venture much further than that these days, despite a rich history or traversing the countryside with her shard-hunting companions. And though she stopped recognizing her surroundings with any confidence long ago, she had still not opted to turn back. Not yet.

It was finally time for a break. Though her energy was far from depleted. She stopped to stand in front of a towering oak tree, and huffed in annoyance. She couldn't even admire the beauty of nature without being constantly reminded of the two timing hanyou who had ahold of her heart. He'd even ruined trees for her.

The rage inside her had been bubbling up for hours, and in an attempt to release some very pent up hostility, she wound up her arm, and punched the mighty oak with all she had.

That felt good. Let's do it again.

She figured she wasn't hurting the tree's feelings. It didn't appear to have sentience. And even if it did, she wouldn't even make a dent.

She pictured Inuyasha's face before her as she continued to pummel the poor tree repeatedly with her tiny fist.

She sensed a youkai approach, but it wouldn't stop her from her futile task. She wished a demon would try to attack her now. She had some very powerful reiki to release at the moment, and she was dying for a live target.

"If you mean to level the tree, might I suggest using a saw."

She wouldn't stop her attack to look at him. But between punches, she did deign to respond.

"I'm not trying to knock down the tree."

A few more hits saw him approaching curiously from behind.

"Then what are you doing?"

"I'm practicing punching Inuyasha in his big, stupid face."

The confession silenced him for a moment as he watched her continue.

"In that case, allow me to assist you."

She didn't seem to have any intention of stopping; so he grabbed her offending fist before it could make contact with the wood again.

Slightly drawn from her stupor, she allowed him to bend her arm back for her. Adjusting her elbow and fist to their proper locations, he pressed her shoulder back a few inches to get her into position.

"Your power comes not from your arm, but from your hip. Relax your fist, and use your shoulder to propel your arm forward."

She did as he said, and found she was able to achieve a much harder and more satisfying hit.

"Better. Now, turn back before you throw, and follow through as you cross."

He placed a hand at her hip to encourage her to twist back, and he placed her arm back into a cocked position.

When he released her, she did as she was told, and was pleased that she found she was able to land an even stronger punch.

"Let gravity aid you. This time, try coming downward from above."

She smiled at her progress, and tried the move a few more times. But her hand was getting cut up and sore, so she took a break to console her battered fingers.

"It is an improvement," he praised as she rubbed her hand. "Though if Inuyashsa is indeed your target, you already have a very effective command at your disposal."

"Oh, I know. And so does he, believe me. But after the 20th time in a row, it's just not as satisfying."

He smirked at the thought.

"Perhaps not for you. Though I would greatly appreciate it if you would use it the next time I am in his presence."

"Deal."

Man. She was pissed. He was very curious what the hanyou had done to incur the wrath of this woman. But he figured it was likely just some petty bullshit. Human matters were of no interest to him.

He began to make his exit, and called over his shoulder as he did.

"Run along, Miko. This is not a place for humans after dark."

"I'll be fine."

"If you wish to return to your home-"

"I don't. Not right now."

As she turned on the tree to begin round two with her newly acquired demon-certified pointers, his attention drew to her hand. Her fingers were beginning to swell, and blood was smearing across her knuckles.

Her next punch was blocked as he grabbed her fist in his hand, and inspected it more closely.

"You are going to break your hand at this rate."

"I don't care."

"Well I do. These hands have work to do, in teaching an uncouth hanyou a lesson of sorts. Correct?"

She nodded weakly.

"It would be a shame if you were too injured to follow through with your plans."

He regarded her a moment as she looked sadly to the ground in front of her.

"Use me."

"What?"

"The tree will break you hand. I will not."

She looked up at him with a dumbfounded expression.

"Not this time, anyway."

He was being awful smirky today.

"You... want me to hit you?"

"I assure you; I will not feel a thing. Now, give it your best shot."

He straightened to full height and folded his arms behind his back, lifting his chin slightly.

"Oh, I don't-"

"Just pretend I am my brother, and let me have it."

At her hesitation, he provoked her further.

"Oi, wench! We have shards to collect!" His impression needed some work, but she had to admit that it wasn't half bad.

Her lips twitched amusedly at his antics, and punched him in the stomach. He didn't move a muscle.

"Come on, bitch! Can you not protect yourself?"

She was smiling wide now, but she threw another punch into his torso. It was softer than the tree, but by no means less sturdy. Of course, he was not at all affected by her assault.

She leaned back as she got another fist ready to let fly. The tip of her tongue stuck out the side of her mouth in determined concentration, and he threw out one more barb.

"Keh! It is time to prepare my ramen!"

It was just too much. She dropped her arm in favor of indulging in a laughing fit. He relaxed his pose, and his eyes shined in amusement.

When she made to wipe tears from her eyes, the action reminded her of the abuse she had just put her hand though. She winced, finally feeling the pain.

"Come. There is a stream nearby. We shall see your wounds washed."

She followed him to the stream, and crouched to see to her hand.

He leaned against a tree as he watched her care for herself, occasionally having to remind himself that he didn't care, and looking off into the distance again.

"It is not your intention to return to your home?"

"Not tonight, I don't think."

She rinsed the blood and dirt from her cuts. The bleeding had already stopped, but her knuckles were red and angry.

"Where will you go?"

"I dunno. I guess I'll just stay here."

He huffed. "It is not safe for-"

"I'm not weak. I can take care of myself."

He watched as she flexed her hand several times to be sure it could still work right.

"Of that, I have no doubt."

Sufficiently washed, she rose again to full height.

"However, I believe I will accompany you regardless."

"I will be fine on my own."

"Indeed. It is not you whom I am concerned for. These lands are under my protection, and it would not do to have half of this forest purified in a single evening."

She raised an incredulous eyebrow.

"You're worried for the demons?"

"And the trees." She smirked.

"What kind of lord would I be, if I were to allow a powerful miko to wreak havoc throughout my lands? You see the bind I am in."

She didn't know why he was doing this. He didn't care much of what happened to others. He certainly didn't care what happened to her. But he was the boss around here. If he wanted to babysit her, there wasn't much she could do to stop him.

"Suit yourself."

"I always do."

Before the dark fully settled in, she had an impressive fire roaring before them. Her departure was not well planned, as she had no more than a flimsy sweater to protect her from the elements. And she hadn't eaten since lunch, but she could go without for now.

The heat from the flames kept her warm enough. Sneaking occasional glances at the aloof dog demon at her side, she realized that she just couldn't get a read on him. Why was he doing this? He never cared before. She doubted he cared now. But she wasn't ungrateful for his company. She could survive just fine on her own, but Kagome was a social person. And though Sesshoumaru was nothing akin to social, a warm body was better than nothing.

In that moment, she found him very distracting. She couldn't deny that he was incredibly attractive. Its not like she never noticed; but she had never really been alone with him before. And when he wasn't threatening her life, or fighting with her husband, it allowed her to see him in a slightly different light.

If he so chose, he could probably have any demoness he wanted. So why hadn't she ever seen him with a woman... er, a female?

She considered her question a long while before gaining the courage to actually voice it.

"Hey Sesshoumaru. Can I ask you something?"

He didn't take his eyes from the flames as she spoke.

"Hn."

"Why haven't you taken a mate?"

His eyes widened a fraction, and she recoiled slightly.

"I'm sorry. I know it is kind of a personal question. But... I mean, you are kind of the most famous guy in town. You certainly have your pick. Don't you want to start a family? Preserve your legacy, and all that?"

He scoffed. "You sound like my mother."

"You have a mother?!"

"Most beings do."

"Of course, I mean... she is still alive?"

"Despite my best efforts." She smiled when she realized he was only joking... probably.

"I'm sorry. I guess I just assumed... with Inuyasha and all..."

She winced. This was likely not a preferred topic of conversation for him.

"You are curious if my father had taken Izayoi as a mistress?"

"That's okay. You don't have to-"

"Mating is for life. So when my father began his affair, he was indeed still promised to my mother."

"Em...sorry."

"It is of no consequence." He threw her a sidelong glance out of the corner of his eye. He wasn't sure what it was about this woman that encouraged him to open up. He was not one to speak at length about anything. But he saw no harm in elaborating. They had some time to kill. And though he didn't know the miko well, he knew it was futile to expect silence from her for any amount of time.

"This One's mother was not the easiest female to be mated to. Or raised by."

She considered stopping there and not pressing her luck. But if Sesshoumaru didn't want to talk, he simply didn't. Maybe she was an acceptable outlet for him.

"What do you mean?"

He continued poking his fire absentmindedly as he answered.

"She was very distant. Some would say cold. It is widely believed that I take after her."

"Oh, I wouldn't say-"

"She was in stark contrast to the woman that ensnared my father's heart. Perhaps he found solace in the warm embrace of a human, as a respite from my mother's demeanor."

"That couldn't have been easy for you," she offered sympathetically.

He shrugged a shoulder.

"As I said, it is of no consequence. But though my mother was withholding of her affections, I do not admire my father for being unfaithful. It appears to be a trait of the males in my family. It is a trait I do not share."

He had that right. She worried that Inuyasha's cheater DNA might be too far ingrained to ever overcome. But if Sesshoumaru could beat the odds, maybe he could too. She pushed the thought out of her head for now.

"So, that's why no mate? You want to play the field a bit before you commit forever?" She was only half joking as she teased.

"Play the field?" He cocked an eyebrow at her strange use of phrase.

"You know. Philander. Spend time with lots of women." He scoffed.

"Have you ever seen me with even one female?"

"No," she admitted. "But, you're pretty stealthy. You could have a whole harem, as far as I know."

He certainly could, if he so desired. It was actually something his father had suggested and encouraged on more than one occasion.

At his constant refusal, he recalled how his father had put his sexual orientation up for debate. After the resulting spar that ensued, it was a topic that would not be brought up again.

"Females serve as a distraction. I have much more important tasks at hand."

"Like what?"

"Supreme conquest," he answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Maybe it was.

"Well, you already have that, don't you?"

He looked back at her silently. That meant elaborate.

"I've got news for you. You are already the most powerful demon around. I can't think of anything that could take you down. Can you?"

Silence again, as he turned to regard the fire once more.

"You have all the power in the world. I don't know what you are waiting for." He considered her assessment. Her words were the truth. He had attained his position of most dominant youkai recently. Yet, his path continued on. But once ultimate power was achieved, one had to see to keeping it. It stood to reason that the road to supreme conquest truly had no actual end.

"If I may be so bold, it seems to me like you are just stalling."

The accusation made him uncomfortable, though he did not show it outwardly.

"Don't you want to be a father?"

He expected that he would, at some point. Though he was certainly taking no steps to see it through at the moment. There was no rush. He literally had all the time in the world.

"Someday perhaps."

"You would be good at it."

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"What is the basis for your assumption?"

"I don't know. It looks like fatherhood has a lot to do with teaching. And look how you just taught me to throw a punch!"

"You consider This One as a father figure of sorts?" He didn't know why the idea bothered him.

She snorted.

"Not for me! Not at all. I see you in a lot of ways, Sesshoumaru. But as a father is definitely not one of them."

He couldn't pinpoint the meaning in her statement.

"I can think of a certain little girl who does though."

Thoughts of Rin softened his features, and the look on his face warmed her heart.

"This Sesshoumaru had always assumed that you had desired a large family."

"I do!" He eyed her cautiously, but remained silent.

"We have been trying, trust me." The nauseating thought caused him to bristle.

"I can't wait to be a mother."

Thoughts of her husband quickly reminded her of their fight, and a sorrowful expression graced her features once more.

Maybe it was better that they didn't have any children right now. If Inuyasha couldn't be faithful to her, then he definitely wasn't ready to be a father to their pups.

He didn't know why her sadness was bothering him so much. But he had much preferred her happier mood. He had brought it out once tonight. Perhaps he could do it again.

"Would you like to practice your attack once more?" He tried.

When her mood didn't lift, he pulled out the big guns.

"Oi wench! Do not take too long in the well!"

A smile finally cracked, but she didn't feel like hitting him. She did want to play along, however. She tired the impression out herself.

"Hey bastard! You want Tetsusaiga? Come and get it!"

Her taunting was alluring, and he found he couldn't respond.

"You want to fight, bastard? Let's go!" She gently pushed his shoulder, and she got more into it.

"Call me a half-breed again! I'll take your other arm!" The intense stare he gave her caused her to halt. She might have gone too far with that one. But for some reason, the predatory gleam in his eye wasn't frightening to her. He still looked like he was going to pounce, though. So she got up and ran.

Squealing and screaming, she ran through the woods. He allowed her to get some distance. He would get within grabbing distance, but always let her just barely out of his grasp.

Why was he indulging in such ridiculous behavior? And why was she, for that matter? She did have the annoying habit of being too familiar with him. And not nearly as fearful as he would prefer. But perhaps she had a just reason.

He had never truly given her a reason to fear him. Despite her audacious and disrespectful behavior towards him, he had not effectively shown the woman her place. Why not?

She laughed when he finally caught her, and he pushed her back up against a tree. His torso trapped her there, and she held her hands up in surrender.

"I give up! I'm sorry!" she laughed, but her smile fell when she looked into his face. It was just an inch from her own, and she was suddenly very aware of their proximity.

She often forgot that Sesshoumaru was something to be feared. Not teased. Not sassed. Not taken lightly. So why did she insist on pushing the limits with him?

Maybe she felt somewhat comfortable with him because he was her husband's brother. Though thinking about it, it was not really a valid reason. He would just as soon see Inuyasha dead as he would look at him. But where did that leave her? Why did he not simply dispatch her yet? And why was he so willing to indulge her.

She considered that perhaps her ease with him stemmed from the knowledge that if he had truly wanted her dead by now, then she would be.

It was a long, breathless minute. Breath ragged from the chase, she allowed him to grab both of her wrists and pin them high above her head. He pushed himself even closer with his hips, and put his mouth dangerously close to her own.

"You win," she all but whispered.

He seemed to be waiting for something. What, she was not certain. But she found that in turn, she had been waiting for something as well. Whatever it was, she was dying to find out. So she remained in silence, until he clued her in on his intentions.

He eyed her as he considered his options. He appeared to be either trying to talk himself out of something, or talk himself into it.

"Hn." He reluctantly released her, and backed away. She smoothed her hair and her clothing, and took a minute to gather herself, before following him back to their fire.

They walked back in silence. Both were inside their own heads, playing over the evening so far, and what might possibly lay ahead for them. She only looked at his back as he led the way, and he turned to regard her not once.

Once seated again before the burning wood, he noticed her begin to shiver. He placed an arm around her shoulders to warm her further, and she snuggled into the embrace.

"What has my brother done?" He finally asked.

"I saw him kiss another girl."

"He broke his vow?" She nodded sadly into his shoulder.

"It appears that my father's shameful legacy lives on."

He looked down at her as she nestled against him more tightly.

"Did he lay with her?"

"No... I don't know. Not since the wedding, I don't think."

A frown played at his lips.

"Why do you endure such treatment?"

"I don't know. I know that I shouldn't. But, I do love him."

Her devotion was endearing, despite being horribly misplaced. In his opinion.

"The hanyou is a fool."

She didn't respond. She wouldn't openly bash her husband. But she felt grateful in that moment to be in the company of someone who would do it for her.

"Yet again, he fails to realize the value of what he has in his possession."

"I am nobody's possession," she insisted. "I belong only to myself."

Her strength was admirable; and her will, enticing.

Both added layers to the beauty she had always possessed. And in that moment, he decided that the half-breed did not deserve this woman. And when Inuyasha had something that didn't belong to him, the only suitable measure for Sesshoumaru to take was to relieve him of it.

He moved his hand caress her cheek.

"Not even to him?"

She tilted her face to look up at him as she answered.

"No."

He lowered his head to gift her with a gentle kiss. It was very brief, and when he pulled away, they stared into each other's eyes. He looked like he was going to apologize. But before he did, she grabbed his head to pull him into a more forceful kiss.

The events of the day had weighed on her heavily. And this handsome demon offered her an effective respite for her sorrow.

He allowed her to pull him down on top of her, as she laid back against the forest floor.

He ground his hips harshly into her, and in return she grabbed onto him for dear life. With a hand on either side of her head in the dirt, he allowed his face to hover mere inches above her own.

The only looked into each other's eyes for a long moment, letting the gravity of the situation sink in.

Was he really going to do this?

He didn't care a lick about what his hanyou brother felt about it. The way he had treated this woman was atrocious before they were married. And now that she was his wife, the offenses seemed even more egregious.

But had he not just gotten through declaring his distaste of those who were unfaithful in their relationships? He was unattached, therefor his honor could technically remain intact. But Kagome was painfully involved. And though human marriages, to him, were not as binding as a mating, he still found the indiscretion in poor taste.

But she was different. If she were to break her vows to lay with him, it would be far from unforgivable. And he wasn't only thinking that because he would certainly reap the benefits from such an act. He wasn't...

But how would she feel about it? Would she forgive herself? Him? Was he taking advantage of her unstable state?

He was drawn from his musings as she stretched her neck forward to kiss him. With her hand behind his head, she pulled him deeper into the abyss.

She thrusted her hips upward, and ground into his hardening erection as he responded in kind. He continued his motions at her silent request, and the heat from the contact almost burned him through his clothes.

As the friction increased, she threw her head back to moan. The apparent distance from anywhere left her bold enough not to muzzle her pleasure. As she bared her throat to him, he kissed and licked its expanse; careful not to leave any marks which might cause her trouble later on.

He squeezed her tit with one hand as he continued to grind and kiss. And when he felt her heartrate speed up to keep pace with her panting, he knew she was about to burst.

He ground his heavy cock against her core at a deliberate and steady pace, and when she clenched her fists into his clothes and his hair, he knew she was already meeting her end.

Her erotic moan to the heavens caused blood to flow to his groin to an almost painful degree. But he would keep his pace steady, so she could ride it out to the end.

She relaxed as she came down; releasing her death grip on him while she panted in relief. When he brushed her dampened locks from her face, she grabbed his wrist tenderly.

He withdrew slightly, certain that she did not want to go further. But when she coaxed him onto his back, he could only oblige.

For the length of the day, her thoughts had been plagued by the half demon who promised to be hers forever... and the hurt he had caused her.

That was, until Sesshoumaru had entered the scene.

His kind actions and thoughtful words had relieved her of her pain since the moment he had happened upon her by the tree. And she realized he could still see to helping her forget her pain tonight, if only she would allow him to continue.

He hissed as she pulled his pants down past his hips, and subsequently freed him from his undergarments.

He was rock hard and ready to go, and she licked her lips in anticipation. She began to lower her head down to his waist, and he felt inclined to offer her some reassurance. He wasn't looking for her to pay him back... necessarily. And he would understand if she had no desire to.

"Do not feel obligated - oh!" She took him into her mouth, effectively stopping all protest. His eyes rolled back into his head, and he had to fight the urge to place his hand on top of her crown. His mind went completely blank, as he gladly took what she offered him. Throaty whines would escape him, as he allowed her to pleasure him with her mouth.

When he couldn't take any more, for fear of meeting his end prematurely, he flipped her onto her back once again; pressing her tightly beneath him.

Though he was dying to proceed, he was aware that she may have released enough tension to regain her senses. She had indulged in a form of cheating, but it was far from the worst she could have done. There was still time for her to turn back, and he wanted to give her an out.

Before he could speak, she kissed him once more, and he let his lids fall as he returned it with fervor. When he reluctantly parted, she opened her eyes to find his boring into her own.

"If you do not wish to proceed, you must stop me now."

Her eyes glazed over as she looked up at him. She knew he didn't want to stop. And it was sweet of him to give her the freedom to easily desist this late in the game. But it wouldn't be easy enough for her. All she could do was take in the lustful image of the barely in control dog demon on top of her, and bask in the power she seemed to have over him in this one moment in time.

"Because you won't be able to restrain yourself much further?"

He was normally loathed to admit any weakness he may possess. Especially out loud, and to another person. But he was also not a liar, and he saw no benefit in beginning now.

"Yes."

She reached down to grab his hard cock, still wet from her attentions. The heat from it was almost enough to burn, and the size of it caused her to bite her lip in anticipation.

He closed his eyes tightly as she used her hand to stroke him.

"Because you won't be able to resist me?"

When he opened his eyes this time, they were tinged a very dark red. She was playing with fire, and they both knew it.

She lined him up with her core. She still had her panties on, but the moisture in the fabric coated his head none the less.

She leaned up slightly to put her lips near his ear, and he shuddered away his last bit of restraint.

"Don't stop," she whispered. That was all he needed to hear.

In an instant, her panties were reduced to tatters. And as he crossed the threshold into her quivering heat, she crossed the threshold of true infidelity.

She put it out of her mind, and he made it damn easy.

He was by no means gentle as he fucked her on the forest floor. That was good. She didn't want him to be.

He grabbed her to position her in ways that would be most effective in his efforts. And she only held on for dear life. Grunts passed his lips as he used them to taste whatever skin he could reach. But her moans drowned out his guttural sounds; reacting as he filled her to the brim with his hard, demanding girth.

His impeding orgasm caused him brief panic. This was way too soon. She had the benefit of reaching her first peak before he even entered her. But he had not had sex in eons. And as he was not one to pleasure himself regularly, he had also not cum in just as long.

His mind ordered his body to hold off, at least until she had reached her peak once more. But this was Sesshoumaru's body. It listened to no one. Not even its master.

He shuddered as he came, trying and failing to withhold the broken moan that she tore from his throat.

As he slowed to a stop, he averted his gaze.

How embarrassing. He could normally control himself better. But the circumstances as they were, his first orgasm in decades had no time to waste. Perhaps it figured it had better come while it had the opportunity.

She caressed his temple as he regained his breath, and he leaned into her touch. He was ashamed to look at her, but he wouldn't avoid her.

"I apolog-" she pulled him into another demanding kiss, and all he could do was obey.

She obviously wasn't done with him. And though she was no match for his strength, he allowed her to roll him over, so that she may straddle his waist.

"What are you doing?" he demanded. He was uncomfortable letting a female hold a position of power. Seeing how quickly he came just now, he was very eager to prove his manhood, and reassert his dominance.

"What's wrong? Does a strong woman threaten you?" Her taunting was irksome, but he was in no position to offer a rejoinder.

Before he could reply, she impaled herself on his cock. Effectively putting an end to any further debate on the matter. As she rode him, he moved to fondle her bouncing breasts. But she grabbed his wrists tightly, and leaned forward to stretch them out behind his head as she held them down. The act put her tits right in his face, and he took the opportunity to suck on her rosy peaks.

She moved back just enough to get right in his face.

"No touching," she demanded.

He was panting as he looked up at her with a pleading expression.

"Why not?"

"I want to see how long you can control yourself."

A challenge. His control had been elusive thus far. He was more than eager to prove himself in this regard.

He kept his hands above his head as she sat back up to continue her ride. The sight of her was maddening, and he dug his claws into the dirt as he watched her tempting form bounce on his cock.

He was relieved when she came. That meant he could do the same, but he was determined to hold off for as long as possible. He was still stuck with the task of not grabbing her as she continued to move on him.

She was down to keep going, but she was frustrated that he had been able to restrain himself so far.

"Don't you want to touch me?" she taunted.

"Desperately."

She smiled in the face of his honesty.

"Don't you want to cum?"

She coaxed; slowing her rhythm down to a tantalizing pace. But he had a hold on his senses once more... somewhat.

"I can restrain myself this time," he insisted as she impaled herself on him continuously. "I shall see you meet your end yet again."

She smiled wickedly at him. She knew what to do.

Releasing as much reiki as she could while still being certain she wouldn't harm him, he sat up in a flash.

Pulling her closer to him, he turned his head to press against her chest as met his end once again. She wrapped her arms around him as he came, and delighted in the second strangled moan she had elicited from him this evening.

He bucked his hips up into her as he rode out his release. And once he was done, he held himself still against her.

He was breathing heavily, and she used her fingers to tress through his wet strands.

"You fight dirty," he accused through ragged breaths. She smiled smugly as he finally looked up at her. She liked him like this. Completely at her mercy.

"You want to see how dirty I can get?"

She bent low to kiss him, and he strained himself to meet her halfway. When he made no move to continue to the next round, she felt that teasing was in order.

"What's wrong? Can't go again?"

He growled.

"I certainly can. And I will show you your place yet."

She waited with a smirk when he didn't move.

"...This one simply needs a moment to recover."

He began kissing the tits that were right in his face. She loved watching him suck her nipples, and lick and kiss her chest. As she watched him, something struck her.

"You weren't breastfed as a child, were you?"

He only stopped his licking enough to answer her quickly.

"Are you insinuating that This One has proclivities stemming from childhood?"

He hadn't bothered to look up, or open his eyes to question her. He resumed his attentions immediately.

"I'm just saying, I could understand why your mother wouldn't. Mind the fangs!"

"I'm sorry," he mumbled into her breasts. He continued his kissing at a gentler pace, licking the areas he had perhaps bitten too harshly.

"I'm ready to go," she informed him impatiently.

"I need another moment." She rolled her eyes.

This time, she released a smaller amount of reiki. It wasn't enough to make him cum, but was more than enough to get him hard again.

He looked up into her eyes, as she began riding him once again.

"Go easy with that," he begged. "I would like to see you properly sated before I meet my end once more."

She ran her hands through her own hair as she arched her back; the act pushing her chest even closer to him still. He took the opportunity to continue his previous assault.

"Same goes for you. I don't want to lap you on orgasms. Just see this as a way of leveling out the playing field."

He accepted her challenge, and began thrusting upward to meet her movements.

"...mmm...Miko..." He was completely lost to his pleasure. He barely registered her demand of him.

"Call me by my name," she insisted. "Just for tonight." His mind drew a blank.

"mmm... uh..." Fuck. He knew this one. Think, Sesshoumaru!

"Kagome," she supplied for him, and he was quick to repeat it for her.

"Kagome! Kagome... Oh, Kagome..." He kissed his apology against her throat as he guided her hips back down onto him gently.

"You forgot my name," she accused, though she never halted in her motions.

He continued to thrust upward as he offered his excuse.

"This One was simply distracted. Consider it as a testament to your skills."

She didn't press the matter any further. But in the brief moment longer that she had her wits about her, she considered that perhaps he usually called her by her title simply because her name often eluded him.

But as he brought her to her peak yet again, she decided she could let it slide.

The night continued on, and he had no idea where he was drawing his stamina from.

Every time he considered that it was time for them to stop, he found he didn't have it in him to do so.

When their time together this night had finished, he knew that they would never be together again.

And instead of dwelling on the devastating fact, he instead opted to stretch out their encounter for as long as was possible.

That she seemed in no way willing to relinquish their time together as well, they simply mustered their strength to match their will to proceed.

She was on her hands and knees, looking over her shoulder at him. He looked spent, but not at all done. His cheeks were flushed, and his breath ragged. He had a sheen of sweat over him that was positively tantalizing, and the curl to his bangs from the wetness was almost too much to bear.

She wiggled her hips as he moved closer to her, and she moaned as he placed a hand on her hip to rub and squeeze her ass.

"This is your moment. Time to show me what a real dog can do."

He used his hand to slap his dick against her clit in reprimand, and she groaned pleasurably at the contact.

He entered her from behind, and she threw her head back in pleasure.

After a few very satisfying pumps, he lifted her back flush against him as he continued his thrusting.

He grabbed her tits as he kissed her neck, and she allowed him to have his way however he deemed fit. She was in control while she was on top, but this was his position. It would be doing herself a disservice to not let him show her what doggy style was all about.

They had each cum several more times before the evening was through. They had already come this far, and she figured as long as she was cheating, she might as well make the most of it.

His experience and talent drew orgasms from her with ease. And her purification abilities made certain that he would not be out matched.

After the last time, he had quipped that she was only extracting dust from him at this point. And though it made her laugh, she considered that perhaps it was finally time to call it a day.

Dawn broke as the fire died down, and the dog demon held the miko spooned against himself as she slept.

He couldn't deny that he was worried for what the new day would bring.

Despite what they had done, she still belonged to his brother.

At the start, he had no intentions of drawing out their encounter beyond one night of passion.

But when he realized that he would have to relinquish her back into Inuyasha's hold, he felt a tightness at his chest that he could not explain.

He didn't want her to go. Ever.

And when she woke up, he decided he would do everything he could to convince her to remain by his side.

A/N: Writing this actually gave me a really great idea for another story! I almost used it for this chapter, but I decided instead to create a new piece of work with it. In theory... I have only started it in my head.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So I thought I lost this chapter, but I just found it in another folder! YAY!

Kagome held her back in pain as she made her way to the river to do laundry. She had promised Inuyasha that she wouldn't over exhort herself in her increasingly hindering condition, but there were chores to be done. Her husband had been pushing himself to the brink to acquire enough means to support his growing family. And with how long he needed to spend away from the hut, she felt it was her responsibility to see to making the hut a home.

She seemed to be moving along much quicker than she had anticipated. But she figured it was to be expected. Though human pregnancies lasted 9 months, Inuyasha had informed her that a demon's lasted only three. Seeing that her child would lie somewhere in between, she was preparing herself for a birth literally any minute.

If it turned out that Sesshoumaru was indeed the father, it could stand to reason that the hanyou would make its appearance after 6 months. But none of them where aware of what to expect from a half demon and a human child. There were no examples to draw from. But she was currently 5 months along, and the later she popped, the likelier to them it would be that it could be Inuyasha's child.

But she was as big as a house. And when a particularly painful jolt from her child made itself known, she dropped the basket of clothing and fell to her knees in the grass. She moaned in pain as she held her belly, and hoped to god that her baby wasn't ready to make its grand entrance.

It was only mid-day, and Inuyasha wouldn't be back from his work for many hours yet. The odds were increasing that he would be away when the child came, and she had already informed Kaede and Sango that they needed to be ready for her so that she wouldn't have to handle it all alone.

But though her friends were not very far off, no one was expecting the child for at least a month yet.

She grabbed into the dirt with her blunt human nails, and despite her desire to meet her pup very soon, she instinctually clenched herself shut; as if to signal to the child that she was not at all ready for it.

"Please, not yet," she begged aloud. She couldn't do this alone. Just a few more hours...

The pain tempered dramatically when she was encased from behind. The cool, comforting caress of silk along her arms relaxed her instantly, and the gentle yet commanding hand sprawled against her large belly seemed to be having an effect on the anxious child within her.

"Shhhh..." he cooed into her ear, and the feel of his lips against her skin caused a tremor through her being. It wasn't clear if it was her, or the child he was commanding with his tones, but both obeyed. The relief from the strain caused her to all but melt back against him.

As she fell forward, he gently flipped her onto her back, to protect the pup inside her from being squished against the ground.

She had to force her legs not to part of their own accord, as his heavy and tempting body rested against her thighs.

He dipped his head to nuzzle her belly. The animalistic growls that reverberated against her were foreign to her ears, but somehow completely understood. 'Be still. Be calm. I am here.'

"Are you alright?" he asked her, while brushing his cheek against her stomach.

Her head lay back against the grass, with her eyes closed in gratitude.

"Much better now. Thank you."

They hadn't spoken since the meeting outside of her hut, but she had been aware of his looming presence in the distance over the last few weeks. Inuyasha was always away at work, but he wouldn't impose himself on her. She had wished him away, and he would oblige. But he needed to be sure she was safe. When she fell over in pain as she made to wash the laundry, he would make no attempts to hide his presence as he saw to her comfort.

"You should not be out here in your condition. What are you thinking?" he scolded, lifting her bridal style to carry her back into her hut.

"You sound like Inuyasha." She knew he would bristle at the comparison. Perhaps it was the reason she said it. When he was around, both needed a constant reminder of the fact that she was a married woman.

He brought her over the threshold with no ounce of trepidation, but it was all bravado.

He had never been welcomed into their home. And he wasn't exactly welcomed into it now. But there was no chance he would leave her as she was, and not see to her comfort.

He gently placed her onto her bed, and made to sit next to her as he assessed her condition.

"It will not be long now."

He lightly ran his fingertips along her protruding form. When she lifted her hands, he feared that she would shoo him away. But she only made to caress herself as well, looking down to her stomach as she spoke.

"I hope not. I am ready to meet my baby."

The smile on her lips elicited one from his own. She was so beautiful like this. He could hardly contain his excitement. He considered that he was likely as anxious as she was for the impeding birth.

"As am I."

This wasn't good. He was getting too attached already. Even if the child turned out to be his, he would have no role other than as an uncle in its life. She very much wanted their family to be involved in his upbringing, but she considered that the dog demon may not accept his secondary role.

"Sesshoumaru-"

"You should not be alone. When is my brother to return?"

He knew what she was going to say. They would have to have this conversation eventually, but it wasn't the time. It had been far too long since they had spoken, and her wellbeing was of the utmost importance.

"Not for a while."

"You need protection."

He continued to rub her stomach appraisingly, and she tried to ignore the pleasurable jolt she felt at the contact.

"We need money. Inuyasha is out making it."

Why was she doing this? He had more than enough means to support them. Why would she let her pup go without like this?

"I have told you; I shall provide. If you would come with me-"

"I already said that Inuyasha is going to be the father."

"Then he shall accompany you. His efforts are unnecessary. Come to the Western Fortress. You will have all that you require. Nursemaids, midwifes... proper sustenance and care. It is negligent to leave a pregnant woman to her own devices."

He could take care of them. Inuyasha could see to her needs if he didn't need to work. As much as he hated the hanyou's role in her life, he would do what he could to make it sustainable.

"That is very kind of you. But we want to do this our way. Inuyasha wants to provide for our family."

"Foolish. You would let his pride jeopardize your pup's life? You own? I will not allow it."

"It isn't up to you."

"Then you leave me no choice. While Inuyasha is away, preforming his needless tasks, I shall watch over you."

"No-"

"I will not have you left to your own devices for the majority of your day. Especially when the pup is due in not a month's time."

She was ready for a fight, but apparently, so was the pup. She mouthed a silent scream as she doubled over in pain, and his hand was at her belly once more.

This wasn't over. He would allow her to choose from his list of options, but he simply would not allow this to continue. For the time being, however, she was in pain. And he was here to ease it for her as much as he could.

The forceful movement through her belly knocked against his palm with force. His eyes widened noticeably, and she couldn't hold back her smile as he recognized the motion.

"It kicked me."

She laughed as he smiled, pressing against her for another feel.

"Serves you right," she joked.

"Your child is strong."

Another kick caused him to rub against it happily. It all seemed much more real to him now. Soon, the pup would be here.

Images flashed through his mind of him training his pup to fight. As his father had done with him...

He rolled her onto her side, so that she was facing away from him, and he proceeded to rub the tight muscles in her lower back.

She didn't stifle the groan as he soothed the terrible ache, and with the pain in her stomach gone once again, she focused on the relief he was providing.

This was good. Too good. How did he know her body so well? It had only been one night...

"Mmmm! Oh my god! Sesshoumaru! How do you know how to do that?"

He smirked at her reaction. Though she protested his affections in the past, her body couldn't follow suit.

"Experience."

What did he mean by that?

"Huh?"

"I was almost a father. Once."

"What?" She tried to turn back to face him, but he forced her back into her previous position. He would still elaborate, however.

"I impregnated a bitch in my youth. It was long ago, but I can recall the tribulations she endured physically as my child grew within her."

She was apprehensive about extracting details from him. But her curiosity won out.

"What happened?" He didn't stop rubbing her as he thought back to events that happened a lifetime ago.

"I was young, and impulsive. She was ambitious. And her beauty was without compare... at the time."

She blushed at the compliment, and let him continue his ministrations.

"She desired my title. And I simply desired her. There was not a demon alive who did not wish for a moment of her affections. She had me by the siring rod. And though I certainly had no intentions of fathering children at the time, she was very persistent."

"She was able to trick you?"

"Ah, to be young, and in lust." He recalled wistfully.

"What happened?"

"I was not present for the battle. While away, seeing to a squirmish at the southern borders of my lands... which at the time, were my father's lands, the Western Fortress had been breached by the dragon clans of the South. My father disposed of the threat, but not before she was swallowed whole by the Southern Lord."

"I'm so sorry."

"Indeed. With just a few weeks more, I would have a son who is older than Inuyasha is now."

That was weird. With his looks, it was easy to forget how old he was.

"It shall not be repeated. I will not leave my pup's mother's side this time. Nothing will happen to you, as long as I live."

"We don't even know if it is yours," she reminded. He continued his ministrations as he softly responded.

"The child is mine, Kagome."

It was said with such certainty, that she couldn't help but believe him.

"How can you be so sure? Can you scent it?"

He scoffed. "Ridiculous."

"Then how?"

He hesitated. She would have to find out eventually. He was hoping he wouldn't have to be the one to break the news. This was going to be hard on her.

"Hanyou cannot sire offspring."

Her breath caught. It couldn't be true! But, why would he lie? He wouldn't. Not ever.

"No-"

"A half breed is born sterile."

"You mean, Inuyahsa and I will never..."

As tear fell at the news, he removed his hands from her lower back to wrap around her shoulders from behind. He kissed her cheek in comfort, and she rolled to face him to accept his embrace. She hugged him tightly, and cried into his neck as he brushed her hair aside to regard her more openly.

"Does he know?"

"I am not certain."

"This is going to kill him."

Though he didn't much care for his brother, he knew Inuyasha cared deeply for the miko. She had always desired a large family. The news that he would never be able to give it to her would surely be a devastating blow. In the past, he would have relished in his brother's short comings. But that they affected the tiny woman in his arms, he could not muster the strength to gloat.

"Have you eaten?" he inquired softly, and she could barely shake her head in response. He was up in an instant, to begin riffling through the modest hut's storage.

There was almost nothing here! How was she providing for his pup if she hadn't the means to provide for herself? This was unacceptable.

He didn't have much experience with human food. But whatever he found to be edible, he brought to her side, and pushed the meager offerings to her lips. She gladly accepted.

Relinquishing the rest of his findings into her care, he moved to the edge of the bed to take her foot into his hand.

He squeezed his firm hands against the knotted arches of her feet, and any protest she may have conjured died immediately at the pleasurable contact.

She closed her eyes and moaned, despite her mouth being full of food, and he took solace in the fact that she was now finally being cared for.

She knew Inuyasha loved her more than anything. And the reason he was never around was because he was taking on his responsibilities like a man. But she was on her own an awful lot lately. And she couldn't deny the relief she felt at having someone see to her physical needs.

Her feet were killing her, and when he took the second leg into his hands to repeat the same treatment as the other, she continued to groan at the amazing relief.

Once the knots were rubbed out of her feet, his hand continued the journey up her legs. The massaged the tension from her calves, and made their way up her thighs.

He wasn't attempting to seduce her. He simply wanted to lessen her discomfort. But neither could deny the ache they felt in their loins at his movements ventured closer to her center.

He halted his progress upward once he got to the juncture of her hips. Each hand rubbed at the top of a thigh, and her arousal at the contact was mouthwatering.

Though he stopped his progression, he didn't stop the ministrations. And the longer he rubbed her, the more she had to force her mind from wishing that he would go further, to touch her again like he had so perfectly that night she had apparently become with child.

She wanted him. And she hated herself for it. She arched her back as he bent over her, grasping her hips as he massaged her.

She grabbed at each of his wrists, and he could hardly restrain himself at the look in her eyes.

Lust. Need. They were pure, and unadulterated in her features. He wanted nothing more than for her to beg him to proceed. To voice the desires that he knew they were both edging around. But she wouldn't. And he couldn't. If he imposed himself too rashly, his access to his pup would be over. Then again, if he just fucked her good enough...

"Sesshoumaru..." She had meant it to be a warning. But it came out more like a plea. She had reached a particularly horny stage in her pregnancy. And even when Inuyasha was home from his work, he was far too tired to see to her womanly needs after his travels.

She understood. But that didn't mean that she didn't have urges. And here was this demon; so willing, and so able, and so... fucking hot. And though she had tried to shut their night of passion out of her mind forever, there was no way she could ever forget the chemistry they had that evening.

His body was so perfect, so capable. And the way he used it was like it had been made just for her. She loved Inuyasha with her complete soul. But Sesshoumaru moved with her in a way she had never experienced. There was nothing Inuyasha could do that could ever come close, and she felt so shallow for even acknowledging it.

That she now knew she was carrying his child, and that he seemed to want her so desperately in return... it took everything she had to resist him. But she would. She had to.

"Say the word, Miko. Anything you desire..."

Oh, it was so tempting. 'Touch me. Fuck me. Do whatever you think is best.' If she had any less restraint, she would be under him this very instant, begging for his cock to invade her once again. She couldn't ask for it. But if he had pushed, she would not have been able to deny him.

He seemed to know this. But his damned honor would prevail. Sweat dripped from his forehead as he closed his eyes to withhold.

As he withdrew himself from her in resignation, she had a moment of weakness, and grasped her hand tighter around his wrist to keep him near. He was captivated. Her every word was his command.

"Can you just..."

"Anything."

"We can't... but can you just..." she moved his hand to rest over her womanhood, and his fingers began moving of their own accord.

The swollen nub beneath her panties told him further of her desires. He leaned forward to press against her, placing his face not an inch from her own. She wanted to turn away, but she couldn't tear her gaze from his eyes as he massaged her clit over her fabric.

The way her lips parted in pleasure caused his cock to harden painfully. It wouldn't take long for this poor, neglected woman to reach her peak at his hands. And when she made to scream his name, he crashed his lips onto hers in a kiss he had been longing for since the night he had taken her.

He didn't want to scare her. Didn't want her to think he couldn't be trusted in her presence. But she was so needy. So wanting. So deserving. And though the smart thing would have been to resist, he found he didn't have it in him. This was the woman he wanted. The woman who would have his pup in a month's time. And he could neither deny her, nor himself.

As she let her ragged breath run over him while she came down from her high, he tried to ignore the shame that washed over her once she realized what she had done. Instead, he tried to focus on the fact that his family was near, and snuggling into his embrace as he did his best to push down his own primal urges.

"Sesshoumaru...I'm sorry-"

"Unnecessary," he tried not to pant. He couldn't tell if he had succeeded.

"No. I shouldn't lead you on like that."

"I am aware of the effects of pregnancy on a female's hormones. I shall see to your every need."

"I promise, that won't happen again. I'm surprised you would even be willing. I probably don't look super hot right now."

"Heavy with my pup? Miko, I have never seen a female look as tempting as you do in this moment."

The guilt in her scent just wouldn't do.

"Inuyasha-"

"Will not need to know," he assured her as he stroked her cheek. "It is not my intention to harm him. You are my only concern."

Inuyasha was more than a little shocked when he came into his hut to find Sesshoumaru setting him a place at his table.

He managed to hide his panic, but not his rage, as he fixed his brother with a dark expression.

"What's he doing here, Kagome?" He wanted nothing more than to wring this haughty fucking neck. The feeling was mutual.

'Caring for your wife, you neglectful fool.' That was what he wanted to say. But it would not be in his best interests to pick a fight with the hanyou. This was his home, and as distasteful as it was, Kagome still loved the whelp.

If he wanted to secure a place in his pup's life, and Kagome's, he would have to swallow down his contempt, and play nice.

"I fell on my way to the stream," she injected cautiously. Concern replaced the anger in Inuyasha's eyes as he removed his gaze from his brother to settle on the miko who was laying in their bed.

"Sesshoumaru brought me back here." Oh, he hated hearing that name pass through her lips.

"She is in no condition to be preforming chores," he chided.

"You were out doing chores? Kagome! I told you-"

"Someone has to! How are you going to find more work if you are going around in grubby clothes?"

He wanted to protest, but Sesshoumaru placed a hand on his shoulder to redirect his attention.

"I procured you some meat for your dinner. I followed Kagome's instructions so that you will find it palatable."

"You made this?"

"With Kagome's instructions." As much as he hated Sesshoumaru's name in Kagome's mouth, he found that he hated his use of her name even more. What happened to miko?

"You expect me to eat that? It's probably poisoned."

He raised an eyebrow, and Kagome moved to sit up.

"Sesshoumaru has been a big help to me today. You should be grateful for all he has done."

"Keh. He's already done more than enough."

As she struggled to stand up, Inuyasha rushed to her side to help her. Sesshoumaru had to resist beating the hanyou there, and lifting her himself.

Once standing, she rubbed his arm.

"Can we please try to have a pleasant dinner? I think we all need to have a talk, don't you?"

"He's staying?!"

"For dinner. He made it, after all."

"Fine. But he has to show me some respect. This is my home."

"He will. Right?" He inclined his head slightly.

Inuyasha pulled out Kagome's chair to help her sit, and after he did the same, Sesshoumaru joined them at the table.

"Alright. So, let's talk."

"Let's just eat first. You've had a long day."

A/N: If there is ever items they use that are not from feudal japan, then Kagome brought them from the future. I just want to write... please don't make me research history! LOL


	4. Chapter 4

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

You know that feeling, when you have had sex with everybody in the room? She wanted nothing more than to remove herself from this very awkward situation. But she wouldn't move a muscle. She would pay several prices for spending the night with Sesshoumaru; and in this moment, it would mean enduring extreme discomfort. She'd made her bed, and now it was time to lie in it.

By some miracle, no fight had broken out yet. But you could cut the tension at the table with a knife. Or a sword. There were certainly no shortages of them at the moment.

Before Inuyashsa returned home from work, she bought a little insurance by getting Sesshoumaru to give his word that things would remain civil. But though she knew he could be trusted, his charity towards his brother only went so far. And Inuyasha would typically waste no time in goading him into breaking his promise to her.

Sesshoumaru had gracefully ignored the few barbs that Inuyasha threw his way; but once the half demon realized that Sesshoumaru was on his best behavior, he elected to follow suit. It would only piss Kagome off if he were the only one instigating. And if his brother could hold out, then so could he. He saw it as a challenge, and there was no way he was going to let that asshole win.

"So, Inuyasha. How was your day?" The conversation _would_ become contentious; but Kagome figured that there was no harm in starting off in safe territory.

He never looked Kagome's way as she spoke to him; electing instead to keep his hard scowl fixed on his brother's annoyingly aloof visage.

"Can't complain. I'm almost done fixing that roof, though. And unless another demon attacks the village before I'm finished, I will have to find another place to work."

Sesshoumaru was trying to act interested in whatever his brother was saying, but Inuyasha noticed how his gaze often drifted to the pregnant miko beside him; and lingered there.

"And what did you do today? Anything I should know about?" He tried to keep the accusation out of his tone. But by the way Kagome bristled, he could tell that he hadn't completely succeeded.

She already told him about the fall she took near the stream, and that was probably the most exciting part of her day. Unless you counted the massage she'd gotten from his brother, complete with happy ending... nope, that definitely wasn't something he needed to know about.

Seeing her falter, Sesshoumaru came to her rescue.

"Your food rations are insufficient for a woman with child. I shall bring enough to make you both comfortable. Is there anything you would prefer?"

The last part was hard to get out. He had no problem at all offering Kagome anything she might desire. But having to extend the same courtesies to his brother was almost painful for him.

"Gee, thanks," he replied sarcastically. "But we are fine on our own. We don't need your charity."

Sesshoumaru restrained a huff. They absolutely did need it. The hanyou simply didn't want it. He refused to let his stubborn pettiness bring harm to his pup.

"Then you may pay me back, if you wish. But I will bring what you require. It is non-negotiable." He chose his words carefully to avoid using any that would make Inuyasha feel too insecure to accept. Like 'provide.'

The nonchalant, almost bored tone made the half demon's blood boil.

Inuyasha was well acquainted with his brother's infuriating audacity. But he simply could not believe the balls on this guy at the moment.

He had slept with his wife, possibly knocked her up in the process, and was paying her a visit while he was away at work. And now, after apparently making himself quite comfortable in his own home, he saw fit to give him orders?

No apologies. No remorse. He didn't even have the decency to look ashamed. But he hadn't really been expecting any of that. Not from him. Not ever.

What irked him most was how Kagome seemed to be allowing this. She should never have accepted his help. She should have turned him away, not invited him into their home. It was almost as egregious as inviting him between her legs. Almost.

This was trouble, that he was certain. His short-lived patience with this 'nice guy' act had reached its inevitable conclusion as he decided to put a stop to his brother's encroachment immediately.

"I know what you are doing, and it ain't gonna work. It's my pup. And Kagome is my wife. If you want a family so bad, why don't you go get your own?"

"Inuyasha-"

"One night with the guy, and now he's in our lives forever? Why are you letting him do this? We might not even need to put up with him. If it turns out to be mine, we won't ever have to see him again."

She and Sesshoumaru shared a pensive glance, and he decided to put an end to this. Standing, he demanded, "Walk with me, Inuyasha. I should like to have a word."

"Sesshoumaru..." she started, and she had his full attention.

If she wanted to be the one to tell him, he was willing to let her. But he would be in the room. He doubted the boy would hurt Kagome, but he was often brash and irrational. He would leave nothing to chance when it came to her.

"No fighting. Please." So be it. He would tell him.

His eyes lingered on hers in nonverbal commination, which he accented with a single nod, and exited the hut.

"What's that about?"

"You should go with him. And please, don't start anything."

'He already started it; by fucking my wife,' he thought sourly; but he stood at her suggestion.

The grim expression on his face concerned her, but she figured she kind of deserved it. This wasn't going to be easy for him, and it was about to get a lot worse. This was probably the worst thing she could have ever done to him. She owed him a little grace. Or maybe a lot.

He followed Sesshoumaru outside, and they walked in silence until they were out of her view. Violent thoughts plagued the hanyou as he watched his brother's back a few paces ahead. Maybe he could pull out his sword before he would notice.

"You just couldn't help yourself, could you?"

Sesshoumaru only continued moving forward, as if Inuyasha hadn't spoken.

"I knew you hated me, but this is low. Even for you."

His steps began to slow as they reached a small clearing, but he still didn't answer him.

"How come you always gotta take what's mine? When I have something good, you just can't let me have it. How can you be so cold?"

His patience expired, he finally stopped to respond.

"And you accuse This One of vanity? You truly are a fool if you believe this has anything to do with you." Turning to regard his brother at his back, he pinned him with an irritated look. "I can assure you, what occurred between the miko and I had nothing to do with you. It was strictly about the two of us."

He was wrong. It had everything to do with him. Kagome never would have gone to him if he hadn't seen Kikyo that day. It almost made it worse; because it was all his fault, and he knew it. He had given Sesshoumaru the opportunity to move in, but that still didn't make it okay.

"You got alotta nerve coming here. Tell me why I shouldn't lay you out right now."

Sesshoumaru answered simply, and calmly.

"Because you haven't the strength." He was completely unrattled by the threat, and Inuyasha was annoyed by his brother's easy dismissal of him. "Not to mention, Kagome forbids it."

"Don't think that'll stop me. She is very forgiving."

"Hn. To a fault," he agreed, fixing his brother with a hard glare as he continued. "She informed This One of your indiscretions with the dead priestess. Do not forget, it is those very indiscretions which drove her to me in the first place. Do they continue? It would make this far easier for me."

He knew what Kagome had done with Sesshoumaru. But hearing him openly acknowledge it so passively forced the hanyou to repress his rage at the mention of it. His own claws piercing the palms of his hands aided him in keeping a somewhat calm demeanor.

"No. Kikyo and I have been done for a long time. I already told Kagome that _she_ kissed _me_ that night. I just... didn't stop her fast enough."

"Would you have stopped her from going further, if Kagome hadn't interrupted you?"

"Of course I would have! I love Kagome." The conviction in his tone bothered Sesshoumaru immensely, though he made no show of it.

"Then allow me to provide for you. The pup shouldn't suffer for-"

"My pup, Sesshoumaru," he interrupted. It appeared to be a reminder the older dog demon needed to hear. "My pup. Don't forget that. You don't get to come in and run our lives just because you fucked her once."

Sesshoumaru really was trying to keep things civil. It was for Kagome's benefit that the pesky half breed was still breathing. But when set up so perfectly, he could not fully withhold his taunting.

"It was more than once. I had her several times that evening," he informed him. His matter-of-fact tone was somehow more infuriating than a teasing one would have been. "I really should have expected this child, actually. But she had me quite distracted."

Inuyasha was shaking to contain his rage. He knew what he was doing, and he refused to be goaded.

"She was upset. You took advantage," he accused through clenched teeth.

"On the contrary. I gave her several opportunities to change her mind," a smirk played at his features as he saw fit to antagonize. "In the end, she begged me to take her. There was a good deal of begging that night. Not to stop. To go harder. To make her-"

"Bastard! I outta gut you with my sword," his hand flew to the hilt.

He stepped closer, so they were nearly touching.

"You are welcomed to try."

Gathering himself, he lowered his hand.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? Then Kagome would be fussing over you." Damn. He almost had him. "If the kid is yours, then we will figure out what to do with you. Until then, just stay away."

"So you truly do not know." Sesshoumaru appraised him for any signs of deceit.

"Know what?"

"Inuyasha, have you ever met a child born of a hanyou?"

He calmed a bit, as he tried to recall.

"No," he admitted. "But then there aren't that many of us." Sesshoumaru frowned.

"I suppose not."

He was startled that he hadn't considered it before. His own child would be a hanyou. That meant that any offspring he and Kagome would produce would be born sterile as well. It was a troubling thought, and one he would have to look into.

"What's your point?" He was about at the end of his rope with this.

"Inuyasha. Hanyous are unable to procreate. They are sterile from birth." The information was delivered coldly, and clinically. Not an ounce of sympathy or emotion, just as he should expect from him.

The words rolled over him like a dark cloud, and he remained silent a long moment as he registered them fully. As much as he hated his brother, he knew he could be trusted to tell the truth; and he had no choice but to accept the statement as conformation of his previously repressed fears. Though he didn't know for certain, he was aware that might be the case. He had ignored the possibility until now.

He began to panic internally, but refused to let his brother see it. What would it mean for him now? Would Kagome stay with him, knowing that he couldn't give her the life she wanted?

"I heard that before. I just hoped it was a myth." He decided to elaborate, though he wasn't sure why. "When Kagome got pregnant, I thought that maybe I beat the odds. Maybe because dad was so strong... I don't know." His expression turned grim. "Then she told me about what you guys did in the forest. I guess I was still holding out hope that the rumors weren't true."

"You knew you might not be able to father children, yet you did not tell her. Why?"

"Kagome wants a big family," he admitted. "I was worried that if I told her, she would leave me."

Inuyasha was startled by the sudden dangerous shift in Sesshoumaru's aura.

"What?"

He barely got the word out before he was flat on his back. He never saw the punch coming, but the pain on his cheekbone told him he'd suffered a harsh blow.

Sesshoumaru's low, calm voice was deceptive; as his fury had been palpable.

"I have no idea what you have done to earn such loyalty from her, but it is wholly undeserved. If you truly care for her more than yourself, you will let her go. I can give her everything she needs. Everything she wants. Release her from her duties to you, and allow her some happiness."

Inuyasha had never regarded his brother with such hatred, or determination.

"Never."

"The pup is mine. She now knows this. And I will be there for it. For her."

Inuyasha rubbed his cheek as Sesshoumaru stepped closer.

"Impending fatherhood has me feeling more magnanimous than usual; so I shall give you three options.

"Option number one: the two of you move into the fortress. You will have everything you require-"

"No chance."

He fully anticipated his first suggestion would be outright rejected.

"Option number two: You may remain in your home, but you will come work for me. There are several tasks at the fortress of which you may be of use to me. I will collect you, and return you home, ensuring you are not away from Kagome as long as you are now."

"Keh, pass."

Sesshoumaru scowled, and made sure to speak slowly and clearly.

"Option three: You continue to find work further and further still from your home, leaving your pregnant wife alone most of her day. In that case, you leave me no choice but to visit her every day in your absence. I rather like option three."

Inuyasha growled. "She'd never go for it. She won't want you hanging around her all day."

"Are you certain, brother? She seemed quite pleased with my company today. We really do get on rather well."

That was not an option. There was no way he was going to let Sesshoumaru spend any more time around Kagome. Especially when he wasn't there.

But he would have to find work eventually. He supposed it didn't matter where he got it.

"Fine. I'll work for you. As a favor," he tacked on. Sesshoumaru was tempted to roll his eyes, but opted instead for a sarcastic tone.

"You are too kind."

"But I gotta finish my job in the village first. I gave them my word."

"Very well. How much longer will you be?"

"Just a few more days, I think."

Sesshoumaru considered the terms. It was acceptable. They would have money coming in, and she would be seen to properly. He would be sure of it.

Inuyasha reluctantly took Sesshoumaru's hand when he offered to help him stand. It was probably as close to a handshake as they were going to get.

Rubbing his sore cheek once again, he eyed his brother warily.

"The pup is yours. I can accept that." He had the demon lord's complete attention, and he was going to make use of it. He needed to be heard. "But Kagome is mine. She wants me to be the father, and I will be."

Sesshoumaru bristled. It was not a fabrication. Kagome had told him in no uncertain terms that Inuyasha was her choice. As much as he wanted to, he could not force himself into his rightful place at her side. If they couldn't find a measure of peace, his child would be raised by his brother. It was unacceptable.

Sure, he could easily defeat the hanyou. He could dispatch this threat to his lineage right here and now and be done with it. But it wouldn't be done then, would it? Kagome would never accept him if he followed through with his most basic instincts. She would hate him.

So, what else was there to do?

He claimed that his relationship with the clay woman had ended, but there was a chance he would return to her... eventually. Perhaps he could aid in achieving this outcome.

Under normal circumstances, he would consider manipulation to be beneath him. But these circumstances were far from normal. A few well-chosen words in her ear to sow the seeds of doubt... perhaps consistent yet subtle reminders to his brother of the passion the two had shared that night to drive him away... No.

It could very well work in driving a wedge between the couple, but it would leave Kagome heartbroken. As much as he would enjoy consoling the jilted miko, he would take no measures to cause her any harm. No matter if she would better off in the end.

What then? What could he possibly do? Several outcomes played through his mind, but none were attractive options. Any actions he would take would only see to one result. This love triangle only had one plausible end. Inuyasha would be dead. Kagome would be devastated. And he would be rejected.

He could sit and wait for Inuyasha to make a misstep. It was not a wholly unlikely conclusion. But, as he had said, she was very forgiving. And it could take some time to come to fruition.

But what other option did he have? He would think of something. In the meantime, he decided he would do well not to burn any bridges. He would ensure that they would have everything they needed, even if he had to be creative in how he offered it to them.

If he had to take care of his pup from afar for now, then so be it. But perhaps if he was willing to adhere to Kagome's request that he take on an uncle's role, he would be allowed a more active place in the child's life. He was confident that the more time he spent with her, he would be able to eventually sway her to him. He just needed to be patient. And... nice.

"Very well, Inuyasha. I accept your terms." The hanyou was expecting more of a fight, and was more than a little shocked at his brother's easy agreement.

"I only ask that I be permitted visitation. Would you deny me this? My instinct's call to see to my own blood?"

"Keh. Blood never meant nothing to you before."

"I do... regret our circumstances," he relented. The whelp was going to make him apologize. So be it. For her, he would degrade himself; to Inuyasha, no less. "I would like to ensure that my mistake is not repeated. For the pup's benefit. And my own."

Though Sesshoumaru was still terribly guarded, this was about as laid bare as Inuyasha had ever seen him. Could he really deny a father's right to see his child? The bastard seemed sincere. Maybe he really had changed.

But letting him around his family- around Kagome- was dangerous. The demon was by no means trustworthy. But if he was willing to acknowledge this new half breed, to openly claim it, Inuyasha was really in no position to refuse. This might actually be good for him.

"We'll work something out."

He was in. The battle was half won. He released a breath.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Though he was pandering, his gratitude was genuine.

"But if you do anything to upset Kagome, the deals off. If she wants you gone, you're gone. Understand?"

"I do."

His eyes became hard again as he drew closer to him.

"And if you ever touch her again, you won't live long enough to see the kid grow."

How he wanted to answer the threat with one of his own. The boy would not be capable of such a feat. And even if he was, Sesshoumaru believed that Kagome could be the one to decide if he was worthy of touching her. And she would. She had permitted it only hours ago, and desired much more.

He recalled the look in her eyes as he hovered over her on the bed. They called to him, all but begged him to take her once more. It had taken all she had to refuse him. He would have her again.

But it would not behoove him to alert the hanyou to such facts. So instead of argue, he quit while he was ahead, and began leading the way back to Kagome.

She waited anxiously as they reentered the hut, and immediately ran to Inuyasha when they crossed the threshold. She noticed the welt on his cheekbone right away.

"What happened?"

She turned to Sesshoumaru as she fussed over her husband.

"You promised!"

He opened his mouth to explain himself, but was cut off by Inuyasha.

"It's nothing. I walked into a branch is all."

She didn't believe that one bit, but decided not to press the issue further.

"The bastard says he has some work for me. I'm gonna start in a few days when I am done with the roof."

"What kind of work?" She was suspicious. What did he have in store for the brother he hated so openly?

Sesshoumaru hadn't considered it. He really didn't need anything much done, but he would come up with something for Inuyasha to do.

"I must assess the grounds. I shall decide which tasks take precedence when I return."

That was good. He would figure it out later.

"Did you tell him?"

News of his inability to father children left a good deal for the couple to discuss. Not to mention what they were going to do about Sesshoumaru. But he'd be damned if he was gonna talk about it with the bastard there. It was well past time for the dog demon to go.

"Could you leave us alone? I need to talk to my wife."

Sesshoumaru considered the request, and inclined his head. How he wanted to take her into his arms, and assure her he would return. But he would simply have to be patient.

As he turned to leave, Kagome halted his progress.

"Sesshoumaru, wait."

He spun back hopefully at her request.

She felt the urge to hug him, but she knew by having him here, she was already pushing her luck. She tried to relay her feelings non verbally. He seemed to pick up on it.

"Thank you for being there for me today."

His eyes shined at her statement, and excited swelled within him. He had made great strides today, and she had appreciated his involvement. He couldn't wait to see her again, and would make it so as soon as was possible. But for now, he had important matters to see to.

"I will always be there for you."

With that, he left.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: One more before the year is over! (Or 1st of the year, depending on where you live)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Sesshoumaru had left the couple alone, Kagome's nerves were right back on edge.

Letting the dog demons alone to talk could possibly spell trouble for her in a hundred different ways. She couldn't help but feel like the two were trading notes.

Familiar with the brothers' goading, she wondered how much Sesshoumaru had said to her husband. The demon lord was not a malicious guy... per se. But she considered how far he may possibly go to get what he wanted, which appeared to be her and their pup. Though she did trust him, for the most part, she absolutely would not put it passed him to throw a wrench into her marriage at his first opportunity.

Fists clenched and smile plastered, she braced herself anxiously for Inuyasha's ire.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome."

He sat on the bed beside her, and gathered her hands into his own. Disbelief unhidden, she looked deep into the remorseful puppy dog eyes that bored sadly into her own.

"You're sorry? What for?"

He looked to the ground shamefully, but forced himself to regard her once more. He couldn't play dumb any longer. It was finally time to man up. Even if she hated him.

"You want a lot of kids, and I won't be able to give them to you."

Though the news had initially succeeded in killing off a small part of her, she only felt relief in that moment. So, that was what they talked about. She should have known. Sesshoumaru wouldn't do anything to hurt her. She would remember to give him more credit in the future.

She grabbed his hands tighter, the smile on her face now a genuine one.

"It will be okay. We love each other, and that's all that matters," she assured him. "When the time is right, we can adopt some more. There are way too many orphans nowadays anyhow."

Now it was his turn to be relieved. He let out a shaky and audible breath, before pulling her into a gentle and loving kiss.

He knew there was a good chance that Kagome would leave him over this. Not only was he unable to father children, but she was just about to have the child she so badly wanted with another man. Er, male. And not just any male. An impressive one, at that.

Inuyasha hated his brother, but he wasn't blind. Sesshoumaru was strong. Had resources. And, as much as he hated to admit it, the guy was handsome. He was a catch by any standards, and if Kagome wanted him, she could have him.

But she wasn't like that. She had promised to love him forever, and it looked like that's what she was going to do. He really was lucky.

As she deepened the kiss between them, she moved her hand over his hakama pants to caress the outline of his rigid cock. He was caught off guard by the action, and recoiled out of reflex.

"Woah, what are you doing?" he asked, pulling her wrist away from him.

"Trying to be with my husband," she pleaded, becoming slightly concerned. "We haven't had sex in months. What's wrong?"

When he looked away and made no move to continue, she grew self-conscious.

"Is it because I'm pregnant? Do you not find me attractive anymore?"

He snapped his face back to hers in an instant. He was almost upset with her for thinking such a thing.

"That's crazy, Kagome."

"Come on, then. You aren't going to hurt us." She rubbed her belly to emphasis her point.

"That aint it either."

She regarded him timidly, and ventured.

"Are you still mad at me?"

It was a very valid concern. When she first told him about Sesshoumaru, he had been furious. And rightfully so. He refused to share a bed with her for a week; electing instead to post up high in his old tree outside. She didn't blame him.

Sesshoumaru had been his greatest rival for as long as he could remember. The two seemed never able to find peace, and she was just another thing for them to fight over. She had wondered bleakly, in those dark nights alone, if even Naraku could have been a worse choice for her to step out with.

Sure, it would have sickened him- and her, she might add- but it wouldn't have been so personal.

It was not her intention to hurt him this way, but she had. Fucking Sesshoumaru had been a very low blow. And she expected they would be coming to terms with it for a very long time. Even if there hadn't been a child, the road to redemption would have been a bumpy one.

She waited patiently for him to speak, fully prepared to hear about how he wasn't ready to trust her yet. She certainly wasn't expecting him to say what he said.

"I just... I'm afraid you'll compare me to him."

It was said so softly, she almost didn't hear. But she did. It just took a second to register.

"What?"

"I can't compete with him, Kagome. He's fucking perfect," he spat harshly, rising from the bed to stand before her.

"Ever since he got his first hard on, he's been trained by the best geishas in the country," he admitted, causing the miko's eyebrows to raise.

"He's had a million experienced bitches to show him what to do. He knows things that I don't. The only girl I ever had before you was..."

She struggled when she tried to stand beside him. Instead of letting her, he took her hands again and reclaimed his seat at her side. When he averted his gaze once more, she placed her palm at his cheek to redirect his attention to her. Her smile brought him back home.

"Inuyasha, I never had anyone before you. And you still enjoyed yourself, didn't you?"

"It ain't the same, and you know it."

He was right. It wasn't.

To be honest, it made a lot of sense. The brothers were born into very different circumstances. Though not always easy, Sesshoumaru lived a life of privilege. And she couldn't deny that a biproduct of that was his almost impossible skill in the bedroom... or the forest floor...

But though Inuyasha didn't possess the technically perfect abilities of Sesshoumaru, she still loved him. And to Kagome, that was all that mattered. Didn't he know that by now?

"I just don't want to disappoint you. Now that you've had someone better-"

Her other hand found his other cheek so she could cradle his face. She forgot about the welt, and when he winced at her touch, she through him an apologetic look.

"He isn't better than you. Just... different." He didn't seem to believe her, so she drew even closer to get her point across.

"I don't need you to fuck me all night long." Well, that was good. Because he couldn't. He flinched at the insinuation that Sesshoumaru actually had. He had said as much. Figures.

"As long as you love me, I will love every moment of our time together. I promise."

He was embarrassed about his shortcomings, but encouraged at Kagome's assurances.

"Really?" She smiled.

"Yes." Trying to lighten the mood, she decided to tease. "And if you really want to know, I can show you what he-"

"No!" He looked horrified, but it melted into resignation.

"I don't need to be like him. Unless, you need me to."

His concession sobered her greatly, and she regarded him seriously.

"All I ever need is for you to be yourself. I love you, Inuyahsa. Not him. Never him. Do you believe me?"

Seemingly satisfied with her response, he answered by leaning in and giving her a gentle kiss which she returned with all the love she had for him. As they parted, she released his face; but kept their foreheads touching.

"I'm really sorry about what happened. And I'm really sorry that you aren't the father."

He was too. Boy, was he ever. But there was nothing they could do about that. Well, not much anyhow.

"Speaking of which, what do you want to do about him?" he asked, gathering her tighter in his hold.

"What do you want to do?"

"It aint right to keep a man from his kid. I will treat it like my own, but if he wants to play uncle, I think we should let him."

She agreed with his assessment whole-heartedly. But she was sure he would refuse. In fact, not an hour ago he seemed ready to kick Sesshoumaru out and write him off forever. Whatever the demon lord had said to him must have worked. That guy sure did have a way about him.

But if Inuyasha hadn't come around, she would have had to back him up. It was the least she could do. At least, now, they could come to some sort of understanding.

"He seems very interested," she agreed, cuddling into his shoulder. He placed a comforting arm around her.

"Yeah, and not just in the pup. He wants to take you from me."

"I know." It didn't take a genius to see it. Hell, he had told her as much. But she got the feeling that he knew; if he wanted to see the pup, he was going to need to back off with all that. And if he needed a reminder in the future, she would be sure to give it to him.

"I don't trust him, Kagome. But I trust you. And if you swear that you don't want him; that he will never be able to take you from me, then I will let him be in our kid's life. He aint gonna hurt it."

"I think that's the right thing to do. I'm very proud of you Inuyasha."

And she was. Something about becoming a father had really clicked things into place for him. He was working hard, being responsible, and now, even getting along with his brother... for all intents and purposes. He was finally becoming a man.

And he was doing it all for her; despite what she had done. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so optimistic for the future.

She pulled him into another loving kiss. And this time, when she grabbed him, he didn't pull away.

"I love you so much. Now, come here and let me show you..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshoumaru left the hut to allow the couple a measure of privacy. He was half-tempted to remain in earshot of the conversation that he was certain would not be sparing in mention of him. But despite his curiosities, he had matters of his own to see through.

He made his way to the other end of the small village; a journey of which he was no stranger. Though he kicked himself mentally when he realized it had indeed been some time since he made the familiar trek. And once more, when he took note that he was arriving empty handed.

"Lord Sesshoumaru. Welcome back."

"Woman."

Kaede was accustomed to the fact that Sesshoumaru didn't knock. But then, he really didn't need to. His oppressive and dominating youki served as his cavalcade; alerting others well in advance of the demon lord's impending arrival. That is, when he wished it to.

And she was quite used to his visits by now. Though it had been a longer than usual stretch of time since he last graced her doorstep, sporadic visits to his former ward was a caveat in allowing Rin to remain in her tutelage. It was the nature of the beast, so to speak.

"I'm afraid Rin is not here at the moment. She will be sorry to have missed ye."

A quick scanning of the modest dwelling had informed him as much. But he was grateful for her absence. She would only be a distraction from his task at the moment. And the next time he came, he would be sure to remember his customary gift.

"I am here on another matter," he informed her, finally gaining her complete attention. This demon didn't make social calls. Not to her, anyway. She put the scroll in her hand aside and stepped closer to him.

"Oh? Well, then. What can I do for ye?"

His gaze cut around the room again, assessing with new eyes.

"The miko will deliver soon. Are you prepared?"

She hid her surprise at his inquiry. This hut would indeed be the birthplace of his little niece or nephew. Though his disdain for his half-brother was widely known. And his disinterest in humanity, no secret.

She found his acknowledgement of the event slightly perplexing; and more than a little off-putting.

What was he planning? Did he intend to kill the child? Effectively putting an end to further sullying of his line? Seeing as he had yet to produce an heir of his own, this child could potentially hold claim to the West. And even after his own children were born, the pup could possibly pose a threat to him... though it was incredibly unlikely.

But Sesshoumaru was always thorough. She decided she would inform Inuyasha of this visit as soon as he left.

"As prepared as one can be, I assume. Though she is not expecting for another month yet."

"Have you any experience in demon birthing?"

She didn't. Not at all. As a miko, her experience with demon kind usually began and ended at their extermination. That was before Inuyasha. Before everything changed.

"I have delivered many children in my time, but no, never a demon," she admitted.

"Half-demon?" He ventured. He never thought he would speak that phrase with an infliction of hope. She caught it too, only leaving her confused.

"Nay. Though as her child will be only of quarter demon blood, I do not anticipate much deviation."

He steeled himself a moment as he prepared to make his confession.

"The child will be half demon."

In the long silence that followed, his senses were tuned in to assess her reaction.

She was the first he had told of his long-suffered predicament. And he reveled in the awkwardness of how strange it sounded. How strange it felt.

This wasn't how things were supposed to be. It certainly wasn't how he expected his life to go. But it wouldn't be long before all would be aware of what exactly had taken place. And he was grateful for this test run on the even-keeled old woman. Others would be far more excitable.

For her part, her outrageous shock was held under tight rein.

"I see. Is Inuyasha aware of this?"

"He is."

She nodded in relief.

"That is fortunate. I have seen more than one discrepancy in the birthing room, in which the child did not come out looking as was expected. I should like to avoid any undue stress in that regard."

Births usually came with a good deal of anxiety on the mother's end. And from what the dog demon was eluding to, Kagome would be in no short supply. Hopefully, for her sake, the brothers would have the decency to keep the event respectful. At least in her presence.

"I will ensure that you have everything you require for the event. What is it you need?"

Delivering a baby didn't take much. Providing there were no unforeseen issues... none other, at least.

"I am fully prepared to bring Kagome's child into this world. Though I suppose that a few extra blankets would not hurt."

"It will be done."

As far as she knew, a half breed child wouldn't need any special consideration. But the demon in front of her likely knew more than she on the subject. Though she doubted that was much.

"Know ye of any complications that may arise in the birth of a hanyou?" she still asked him.

How he wished Kagome would consent to delivering at his homestead. Even though none there had any experience with hanyou, some demon expertise would be beneficial. He briefly considered sending one or two in his employ to Kaede, so they could all trade notes.

"I will consult the midwives at my fortress. You will be kept abreast of any information." She nodded in understanding.

"Additionally, I must be informed if there is any more you require. No expense will be spared, you need only request it."

She tucked the information away as she began making a mental list of everything she needed. Even if not for Kagome's delivery, this was a prime opportunity to accumulate a few items she had been going without. Sesshoumaru had means, and seemed to be feeling uncharacteristically generous at the moment.

Regarding the demon a long moment more, she wondered how the famously stoic lord would fare as a child of his was brought into the world. It was entirely common for women in labor to lash out at their partners. Would he tolerate any measure of disrespect from Kagome? What about Inuyasha?

And if something were to go wrong, how accountable would she herself be? This new development could prove to be very troublesome for Kaede.

"Do you intend on being present?" she ventured cautiously.

"I would prefer it. If it is not an imposition."

That's what she was afraid of, but at least he asked. Kind of.

He never seemed to be concerned with imposing himself in the past.

"Males are not allowed in the birthing room," she informed him. But she was no fool. "Though I doubt there is much I can do to stop ye. However, I highly suggest adhering to Kagome's wishes in the matter."

He nodded.

"I will consider it."

In all truth, it was the best she could have hoped for. He seemed incredibly receptive at the moment. She considered it had some to do with her necessity in the upcoming event. Her upper hand in this matter gave her the courage to ask a bold question, albeit carefully.

"It does not appear that ye have plans to extinguish the child. May I ask what your plans are?"

She had no idea about the circumstances surrounding Kagome's... conception. Neither was she informed about the current dynamic of this complicated little family.

From what little she knew about the dog demon in the past, he would see any half demon dead rather than tied to his family line in any way.

But what she knew of him would never have culminated in him pupping a mortal girl. She wondered what Kagome wanted, and if that would be considered at all.

"Do ye intend on removing it from her?"

He should probably be offended, but he simply didn't have the energy. It was not uncommon for men- particularly demons- to take their heir once it had weaned. Though typically, it was prearranged, and the intended purpose of such unions.

"The child will remain with Kagome. Where she chooses to remain is yet to be seen."

Kaede raised her eyebrows defiantly.

"Oh? Because it seems that she intends on remaining in her home with Inuyasha. But it appears this old woman has been kept out the loop regarding these recent developments."

He needn't be reminded of Kagome's intentions; they were of no matter. He would have her in time.

But first things first. This birth had to go well. And undesirable outcomes were at the forefront of his mind.

"Have you ever had a delivery... go wrong?"

He was calm, by all outward appearances. But human women were fragile. In particular when with child. Just the thought of anything occurring which would see to harming either of them caused his chest to ache.

"Oh, my yes, I'm sorry to say. Even as experienced as I am in the matter, the death of one, or both of them is far too common."

"What measures are you taking to prevent this?" His expression hardened further at her resigned and dismissive wave.

"There is nothing to be done. We simply must be ready for anything when the time comes."

She noticed how his hand moved to rest gently on Tenseiga's hilt. He would be ready for anything, but Kaede would do all she could to avoid it coming to that.

"With you there, it appears she will have nothing to fear. The real trouble will come her way after the child is born."

He knew more than anyone the trials that lay ahead. Most would not approve of his half breed child, or the mother that would birth it. It was yet another reason why he would not be able to let her leave his sights. Not for long, anyhow.

"I must say, I will consider it an honor to bring an heir to the West into the world. Never had I considered that any royal blood would be born within these modest walls."

He straightened at the acknowledgment.

"I would prefer it to be done at the fortress. However, Kagome's will shall be done."

Boldness renewed; she ventured another personal question.

"And that includes her choice of mate as well?"

His previous uncertainty forgotten, he leveled her with a self-assured glare that nearly knocked her back a step.

"Yes. This One is confident she will choose correctly."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Dawn, who gave me the Kaede prompt a while back!


	6. Chapter 6

Kaede arrived at Inuyasha's hut very early the next morning. She was hoping to catch the young hanyou before he departed for work, only to find out he had already left. The roof he was rebuilding was nearly complete; and he hoped if he put in an extra-long day today, he would finish up before the night's end.

Only days ago, he was dreading the project's pending completion. But Sesshoumaru's offer to take him into his employ had admittedly released the heavy burden of searching for new work. He appreciated the gesture, but was not exactly overcome with gratitude. All things considered; it was the least his brother could do.

Kaede kicked herself for not leaving sooner. She wanted to inform Inuyasha of the daiyouai's visit the night before. Not to mention, she had several burning questions to fire at the half-demon.

But at least Kagome was home, and welcomed her warmly into the small dwelling. Taking in the miko's heavily swollen form, she conceded that perhaps it was best that her husband wasn't home.  
A one-on-one conversation would likely see to gathering some of the more... sensitive details in respect to her current state.

She should have known something was amiss. Though not entirely familiar with the pregnancies of demons and their half-blooded counterparts, Kaede was aware that durations of demons' were much shorter. If the child had been Inuyasha's, she would not yet appear to be so far along. Kagome looked ready to pop at any moment.

Tea was made, and pleasantries exchanged. The old woman looked her over, and asked about any pains or concerns she was having. After assessing that things were normal (as they could be) and there appeared to be no issues, she dipped her toe into murkier waters as tactfully as she could muster.

"I received a visit from Lord Sesshoumaru yesterday."

Kaede's eyes were trained on the young miko as she spoke, eager to garner a reaction at the mention of the stoic Western Lord. She was not disappointed, as she noticed Kagome falter while she tried her best to casually sip her tea.

"Oh? To check on Rin?" she hoped, though she had a pretty good idea where this was going. Kaede's gaze was intense as she allowed the silence to linger a moment.

"Nay."

"Oh."

Her voice was quite as she looked down into her mug. There was no point in keeping anything from the old woman. She would be aware soon enough. In fact, she would likely be the first to see, hear, even hold the little newborn.

Kagome hadn't intended on keeping her secret from the others. It was just a difficult subject; one that required explaining. And before she could make others understand the complexity of the situation, she was hoping to figure it out herself. But it looked like everyone was going to find out together. She took little solace in knowing she would not be enduring all this on her own.

Another long, edgy silence hung over them while Kaede tried to discern how to proceed. As the miko was avoiding eye contact, she too chose a roundabout course of action.

"Easy on the eyes, that one."

An indisputable fact, though not exactly subtle. She thought if they could find some common ground, Kagome might be more comfortable opening up. Not to mention, a sympathetic understanding would serve to relieve the girl of a measure of the shame she likely felt at her actions.

"I guess," she replied with a shrug, still not meeting her eyes. Though Kaede was thoroughly unconvinced of the miko's blasé assessment. She prodded a little deeper.

"A girl could be forgiven for succumbing to a demon of his stature," she conceded further. This got Kagome's attention, and she finally lifted her gaze determinedly.

"His looks are irrelevant. So is his title."

Well, maybe not irrelevant; but they were hardly the issue. Kagome wouldn't sleep with someone simply because they were attractive... very attractive. But though she remained steadfast in her convictions on the matter, she did not allow herself to examine exactly what it was about the daiyoukai that had enamored her so on that evening. She hoped Kaede wasn't about to force her to do it now.

"Then may I ask why ye allowed him to bed ye?" The bluntness of the question caught Kagome off guard. But the unintended panic her eyes led the older woman to draw conclusions she had already all but drawn.

"Unless... ye didn't."

Brows crinkled in confusion as Kagome tried to navigate her inference.

"What do you mean?"

Kaede chose her words carefully; wanting to tread lightly as she broached the troubling topic.

"Lord Sesshoumaru has a rich history of taking through force that which he desires, yet is not given freely."

Eyes widened largely in realization at the older miko's inaccurate insinuation. She placed her mug on the table and held it tightly with both hands.

"It was nothing like that. He is an honorable demon," she insisted. Kaede could hardly contain her scoff.

"An oxymoron if I ever heard one." Kagome now regretted teaching her that word as it was hurled back at her distastefully. She couldn't decide if she was more angry or saddened at the old woman's assessment. Sure, most humans in this area held tightly to such prejudices. The oldest, in particular were more set in their ways. But with all they had been through- all she had seen... That Kaede still resigned every demon to such barbaric behavior was incredibly disheartening. She hardened her glare.

"You would never say that if you really knew him. You would never even think it."

After a brief stare down, Kaede finally relented. She relaxed her posture more in resignation than in shame, to Kagome's dismay.

"I suppose not child." Studying the young woman a moment, she ventured another question.

"Ye imply that ye do know him, then?"

She didn't know what that demon had told her, but she knew he was not to be trusted.

Yes, Sesshoumaru had always done what he said he was going to do. But that often included taking things, hurting people and causing damage. It appeared at the moment that he was doing all three.

She conceded that his promises also extended to visiting Rin; and extremely recently, stocking her hut with supplies. But what would happen when her use to him no longer existed? What about Kagome's use to him? When the novelty of fatherhood had worn off, or perhaps became more of a burden than he desired, what would become of this young girl who carried his seed?

Sesshoumaru was a wild card. And Kagome's heart was too big for her own good. She could easily be manipulated. Did she really know the demon lord as well as she thought she did? What did he allow her to see?

"As much as anyone could, I suppose," she offered with a shrug. "More than most, at least."

"That is quite apparent." Kagome blushed as the older miko gestured to her protruding belly. She placed her hand over it reflexively. Kaede's face softened.

"Then why? If not his looks or his stature, why would a pure one such as ye welcome such a terrible, ruthless beast to defile her so?"

She wasn't trying to be cruel; Kaede was honestly curious.

She believed that Kagome was not simply taken in by such superficialities. The girl was anything but shallow. But it would have made it easier for her to understand. The demon was handsome, and powerful. He held an otherworldly air about him which rendered many a young woman besotted. But beneath that he was a monster. A beast. A wolf in dog's clothing.

Kagome was not so dimwitted as to be taken in by such things, but the girl was far too kind for her own good. Her displacement in this era saddled her with a naivete not found in even those of much younger years, and it made her an easy target. If Sesshoumaru wanted to toy with her, he would be more than capable of doing so.

With Inuyasha, she could understand.

Despite all his tough talk, the boy was very sweet deep down. Her sister had been taken in by his otherwise gentle nature, and his subtle charm which stemmed from his disarming insecurities. But she had attributed all that to his having a human mother.

Sesshoumaru was a beast of another breed. Literally. A vicious, cold blooded, entirely ruthless killer. And despite the resemblance, his was the heart of a demon. And in all her years, Kaede had become achingly familiar with demon hearts, and all that they desired. If Kagome did not tread carefully, she could find herself in a great deal of danger.

"He is more than he appears," she began stubbornly, though her fierce determination quickly receded into sadness.

"I thought you would understand more than anyone. How could someone so bad treat a human girl like Rin with such gentle care?"

And then there was Rin. The sweet, adorable little innocent who worshipped the demon in question.

He watched over the girl dutifully, and she believed he meant her no harm. But Kaede had chalked that up to him simply fulfilling his obligation.

The girl was a novelty. A curiosity. He had used her to test the mettle of his sword. And now that she lived- by the grace of his hand- he had a responsibility to see to her continued safety. Though the girl seemed to care for him, Kaede very much doubted the demon lord was capable of returning such affections. From the way he behaved, spoke and appeared, she doubted he ever felt anything much at all. She had been beyond relieved when she had managed to convince him to leave the girl in her care. She surmised that he was relieved to be rid of his charge as well.

But she had to admit, he had yet to do anything- to the girl, at least- that appeared to cause her any harm. She wondered what it was that Rin thought she saw in him. What it was that Kagome thought she saw.

Maybe she was too old to understand. As one ages, they tend to forget what it is that drives the hearts of the young- despite having been there at one point in time. She considered that experience had a good deal to do with it. Kaede had that in spades. Whatever it was, she was still very wary of the machinations of demons. She considered she always would be.

"Perhaps ye are right," she admitted with a sigh. Though she was far from through issuing her warnings.

"I have simply seen it too many times. When a demon takes a human for his pleasures, rare as it is, it tends to be against the poor girl's wishes. Inuyasha's father was the exception."

That, he was. Everyone knew of the famous inuyoukai who used to rule over their vast territory. Taking a human woman had been scandalous, and inconceivable to many. Including her.

But any who heard the story could not help but be swept up in the romance of it all. A strong, handsome ruler; skirting his duties to his own kind by falling for and perusing a beautiful young princess.

The love he had for Izayoi was so complicated, yet so simple at the same time. And even though hard for many to understand, none could deny the obvious love and affection he felt for the human woman. He stood as a symbol of hope to those who wished to see peace between the species. And when he died, humanity's hopes of existing in tranquility beside his kind died with him. Though far from a barbaric warlord, Sesshoumaru was far less accommodating of mortals. And the circumstances of his father's death did nothing to improve his opinion of them.

"Don't forget," Kagome reminded, drawing Kaede back from her musings, "he was Sesshoumaru's father too. And neither brother would do that."

Naïve as she was, Kagome could claim to know the inu brothers far better than any of them. Few had gotten close enough to touch them, and even fewer still had lived to tell about it. She had more than accomplished doing both. And as much as her miko instincts railed against it, she would have to trust that Kagome knew what was best for herself.

At this point, she didn't have much of a choice, did she? What's done is done.

But that didn't mean she wasn't going to keep careful tabs on the girl. She was grateful that she had Inuyasha watching over her, when he was here at least.

"Sesshoumaru means well. He only wants what is best for us."

And yesterday in her own hut, the dog demon did seem reasonably concerned with the wellbeing of both Kagome and their child. She only hoped that if his interest in them ever expired, he would simply leave them all be without incident.

"It would appear so."

They made plans for a future appointment. Kagome was very close, and both needed to be ready for the event that was not long in coming. Visits between the two must be more frequent as the delivery drew near.

Kaede left Kagome with some herbs to assist with pain and encourage healthy growth, before politely bidding farewell and returning to her home.

A/N: Man, Kaede is being pretty bigoted. But she is old and set in her ways. Plus, she has seen a lot of shit. She is kinda serving as the general consensus on how humans feel about demons around there. They are all used to Inuyasha, but have encountered plenty of nasty demons- including Sesshoumaru. Kagome is rare in her affinity for them.

I wanted to make this longer, but I'm gonna need a bit more time on the next scene. It's gonna be all sesskag stuff, so don't worry!

Thanks for reviewing! I love hearing what you think. Even if it's bad, I don't mind :)


	7. Chapter 7

The hours since Kaede's departure left Kagome in a deeply reflective state.

Staring out her window to watch the puffy clouds pass, she pondered bigotry and intolerance, and how such things came to be.

'Is it really so hard to understand? Is it that difficult to believe that someone like Sesshoumaru could be worthy of love? Could be able to offer it?'

He claimed to love her. He had told her so several times. Not recently, but that had been at her request.

She didn't believe him at first. The night they shared together was incredible, and she assumed what he was feeling was simply a reaction to that. A subsidiary of lust. She would be lying to herself if she said she didn't feel it too.

But Sesshoumaru was always very sure of himself. Very sure of what he wanted. And though not always completely self-aware, if what he thought he felt was love, then who was she to tell him he was wrong?

That left the question, what did she feel for the demon?

She had refused to analyze it initially. For, what did it matter? She was married to a man who she knew for a fact she did love, and nothing was going to change that.

But circumstances had altered drastically since then. She was having Sesshoumaru's baby. And Sesshoumaru would be in their lives. Probably forever. And as convenient as it was to sweep any feelings under the rug for the time being, everyone would be better off in the long run if they sorted everything out as soon as possible.

So what did she feel for Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru was...

He was...

He was... flying.

On a dragon, in full sight of her hut.

She gave herself a shake to ensure she wasn't just seeing things. Sure enough, there he was. But he wasn't alone.

As he descended, Kagome noticed the presence of another demon with him on the back of his two-headed beast.

A female dog demon to be exact. And a pretty one at that.

She bore no resemblance to Sesshoumaru, so she ruled out familial ties. When they landed off in the distance, he helped her dismount.

Jealousy tore a painful hole in her chest, but it was quickly replaced by ire. Funny how that happens...

'Why would he bring another woman here? And in full sight of me?' she wondered, trying to make sense of his actions. 'Is he trying to make me jealous? What a joke!'

She assumed he was coming to her hut to flaunt his beautiful companion in her face, but when he scooped her close against him and made off in the other direction, it only confused Kagome more.

She was glad not to have to endure a strange introduction. But she felt sickened, and she couldn't help but watch as he grasped the female tighter while they flew through the sky together.

That was weird. Why would he do that? She supposed it wasn't any of her business. Yes, she would be the mother of his child, but she was technically nothing to him beyond that. She had insisted that he keep his attraction to her at bay. So really, who was she to tell him who he could or could not see?

What did she expect? If she was not going to allow a relationship with her, he was well within his rights to seek the comfort of another.

Still, it was in poor taste to bring his conquests to her village. She wondered if he expected his demon lovers to have any role in rearing their pup. She found she didn't like that prospect.

Not a half hour had passed since Sesshoumaru's strange entrance when said dog demon found himself once again at Kagome's doorstep. Knocking to announce his arrival, he simply let himself in; refusing to make the miko rise to grant him access.

Still put off by his landing, she found herself annoyed at his bold actions.

His eyes shone with excitement as they landed upon her, but he faltered briefly when he noticed her displeasure.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded coolly, trying to keep a measure of irritation out of her tone.

He was caught off guard by her sudden cold treatment of him. She had been more receptive of his presence yesterday, and he thought he had made progress.

Perhaps visiting her two days in a row was coming on too strong for her tastes. But she would have to endure it. In her state, there was no way he was going to allow her out of his proximity for long. He would watch over her one way or another, and he preferred not to have to result to masking his presence.

Perhaps she would be more comfortable if she thought he was simply running errands for the pup.

"The old woman required items for the birth. This One was merely depositing them."

It wasn't a lie. Though he fully intended on spending the rest of his visit with her.

She eyed him suspiciously, crossing her arms over her chest. And while he appeared unaffected, he was wrought with worry over whether she would send him away. If she demanded he leave, he would be reduced back to monitoring her from afar. It was a most unappealing prospect.

Her eyes flicked to the window, and she sniffed sharply.

"Where's your friend?"

'Friend?'

Following her line of sight, he observed his war dragon resting beneath the tree he had parked them under.

Ah yes. She must have observed his arrival.

"Getting settled," he assured her. "I shall introduce you when you feel you are ready."

He considered bringing the dog demoness to Kagome's hut with him, but there would be time for such things later.

Kagome refused to meet his gaze, doing her best to appear aloof. But displeasure was rolling off the young miko in waves. He blamed the pregnancy for influencing her ever shifting mood.

"That won't be necessary."

"Of course it will," he insisted dubiously. "I brought her here for you."

The statement earned him her focus once more, but she was no longer attempting to rein in her upset.

"Yeah, I kind of wish you hadn't."

He allowed a discrete sniff, attempting to ascertain her mood.

"You do?"

"Why would you do that?" she demanded, fists clenched in tight little balls at her sides. He blinked, trying to make sense of the vexing young woman.

"For the pup," he informed her. Wrong answer, apparently.

"I don't really feel comfortable with that." She turned on him, and distanced herself by one step.

"I don't think you should be bringing your girlfriend around after the pup is born."

Beginnings of realization dawned on him and he took a step forward. His stoic mask hid first his incredulity, and then his amusement.

"No?" he asked, eyes alight with mischief.

But when she shook her head with a downcast expression, he quickly put an end to her torment.

"Miko, she is a midwife," he imparted bluntly, yet oh so gently.

Her features softened as her guard slammed down.

"Midwife?"

"From the fortress," he clarified as he watched her put it all together. He couldn't deny the joy he felt at her jealousy, though he in no way wanted to cause her distress. This bode well for him.

"It so happens that she has had experience in the birth of a hanyou. Is that not fortuitous?"

"So she's-"

"Nothing but a servant. A gift, to you. But if you disapprove..." He really was trying not to sound teasing.

"No! She will be a lot of help." Though she and Inuyasha wanted to give birth in their village, she definitely wasn't opposed to an extra set of hands. Kaede had never helped birth a demon, and it would for sure behoove them to have someone there with experience. She felt regretful at her misstep. "I'm sorry. I thought..."

"That I was taking her? And saw fit to bring her into your presence?" She blushed guiltily as he assuaged her fears. He extinguished all amusement to address her seriously.

"Kagome, I thought I had made myself clear. It is you who holds my affections. You are the only one I see. The only one I want."

She should have known better. Sesshoumaru would never do anything to hurt her. It seemed like everyone was always assuming the worst when it came to this guy. All things considered; he took it very well in stride. Though, to be honest, he had not always been so accommodating.

And really, she shouldn't have gotten so cross with him. She was supposed to be discouraging him. Regardless...

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"How is the pup?" He had no desire for her apologies, and she was grateful at the change of topic.

She smiled, rubbing her stomach.

"Calm. Thank goodness."

His fingers itched to touch. To join her in soothing and appraising at her belly. But he held back, not wishing to overstep his bounds. In time, he would be granted more. But for now, he must practice restraint.

The longing in his gaze alerted her to his desire, however. And he tore himself from her protruding form to meet her eyes once more.

"And you?" he inquired hopefully, already assessing with his enhanced senses.

"I'm doing good," she assured him.

He hummed, accepting her answer as truth. Watching him watching her, a silent moment passed between them.

"What about you?" Caught slightly off guard, he faltered a moment.

"There has been so much fuss over me lately, but I never got the chance to ask how you are holding up with all this. Are you doing alright?"

He considered his answer. Only one would do.

"Hn."

Just as expected. But she was unsatisfied.

"Really? You can tell me, you know. I want to know how you are." Closing the space between them, she rested a gentle hand on his arm. He watched as she touched him, enjoying the tingle of her power. It effortlessly brought back memories of the night they shared together.

"I do care about you, Sesshoumaru. How are you doing?"

He made no secret of his desire to be more than... whatever they were. And because of that, she had been forced to firm, and somewhat cold toward him. But she knew this couldn't be easy for him. And it seemed lately that all he wanted to make sure she was comfortable.

Being unwelcoming was not in her nature, and she suddenly felt guilty for how harsh she had been with him. He wasn't the only one who had overstepped his bounds that night. In fact, if she recalled, it had been her who had insisted they go as far as they did.

He was guarded as he studied her. How much should he say? He didn't want to scare her, but it was clear that she wanted something more from him.

"May I be honest?"

"Please," she nodded. He grabbed her offending arm and led her toward her bed. Helping her sit on the edge, he boldly joined her at her side.

"I am quite anxious," he admitted, holding her hand in both of his. She allowed it, and his gaze shifted from where they touched back to her eyes several times.

"Not a moment passes in which I do not think of you both." His admission elicited a very pleasing warmth throughout her chest. "I know that the child will be along very soon, but I find it difficult to remain patient." She was rendered speechless.

His feelings were not unexpected; it was still just so strange to hear him confess such things to her. "I wish to hold my child. To see it. To see you with it. I cannot recall I time when I have ever felt such excitement."

He hoped it wasn't too much. But he needed her to know just how important this was to him. How serious he was about being in their lives. He had come on strong before, and it made her become distant. But he was relieved when she smiled at him.

"I know what you mean. I am so ready to finally be a mother. But I can't deny that I'm scared."

"You have nothing to fear," he assured her. "I will allow no harm to come to either of you."

He was so confident. So sure. She knew he wasn't just trying to ease her fears. He was stating fact.

She felt a great deal of comfort in knowing Sesshoumaru was seeing to her protection, and health. _Theirs._

Inuyasha was doing everything he could to make sure they had enough. But this was different...

"I know that. It's not what I meant. I'm just worried that..." he waited breathlessly for her to continue. He wanted to know what was scaring her, so that he could eliminate the threat. But she fumbled for words.

"I hope I will be good," she finally offered. "I want to be a good mother."

Was that it? How foolish. The corner of his mouth ticked up.

"Kagome, you will be perfect. You _are_ perfect."

She scoffed.

"No one's perfect. Not even you."

He raised an eyebrow at her assessment, and she couldn't help but giggle.

"But you're damn close." They were smiling. It was nice to be comfortable around each other again. With all they had been through, there was little time for teasing. His hopes were swelling that maybe this could work.

Unable to withhold any longer, he rubbed her arm up to her shoulder soothingly. She allowed it.

"I will do everything in my power to be an excellent father. I am grateful for the opportunity. I shall not disappoint." His assurance. His promise.

And he could see that she believed him. She trusted him.

He felt brave enough now to wade into choppier waters.

"Do you know what you intend to tell the child? My ties to the pup will be easily discerned. Will you attempt to shield it from this knowledge?"

Inuyasha would play the role of father. But the pup would undeniably belong to him. Any child of his would be sharp enough to realize that at a very young age.

He would not lie. He doubted he even could. But he didn't want the miko to feel he was undermining her.

"I won't lie to him," she confessed, and relief washed over him. "But he will grow up calling Inuyasha father." She looked up at Sesshoumaru, as if he were a puzzle. And it was left to her to find how the pieces fit.

"I suppose he can call you that as well. Whatever he is comfortable with."

It would be an unconventional family, and they were all going to have to be flexible.

Maybe uncle was too removed a role for him. But father wouldn't exactly fit either. Was there a way they could assume something more... equal?

He interrupted her musings as he absorbed her statement in full.

"He?" There was something in his eyes that was fantastic and foreign. She had never seen that look, and was so distracted by its wildness that she almost forgot to answer. When she registered his question, she shook herself out of it and smiled.

"Yeah. I don't know why, but it feels like a boy. I can't explain it."

But it made sense to him. A demoness could usually determine the sex of their child halfway through the pregnancy. But since Kagome was human, he hadn't expected her to possess the ability. He wasn't sure if it was his demonic youki that gave her the capacity, or her own miko powers. Either way, he found he had to work very hard in that moment to contain his elation.

A boy. He was going to have a son.

But his excitement tempered quickly.

This should be one of the best moments of his life. One he should be able to share with the mother of his child. But because of the irresponsible manner in which these circumstances had come about, he was forced to control his instincts, and keep them for himself.

"I would like to be a father to him," he informed her quietly. She matched his hushed tone.

"I know."

But that was all she could say for now. She still didn't know what to do about him.

Eager for a subject change, she caught a glimpse of Ah-Un out in the distance.

"So why park your dragon here, if you were going to Kaede's?"

His eyes widened just a second, as he appeared to just be remembering something. He rose.

"How could I have forgotten? One moment."

Jetting out to Ah-Un, he returned in a flash. Several sacks of produce had been retrieved from the saddles.

She cocked a brow as he filled her table with food.

"Did I not promise to bring the nutrition you require?" he answered her unspoken question.

"Yes, but... that was just really fast." He preened, offering with his outstretched hand.

"You are quite fond of these pears, if I am not mistaken."

She was. They were her favorite, actually. Had she told him that? She couldn't remember.

He helped her into her seat as she bit into the fresh fruit.

He greatly enjoyed watching her eat what he provided. Proprietary pride filled his chest as his instincts rumbled approvingly.

"I have a cook employed for Rin. I consulted her regarding human meals. Allow me to make you something."

Watching him rummage through the items, she couldn't help but be struck by the irony.

Here was the Killing Perfection, in her hut, fretting over making her lunch. He fussed, and doted, with an unshakable determination. It was terribly cute. It was a shame she would have to put a stop to it.

He began removing the food from the sacks, but she actually had other things on the agenda for the day. His impromptu visit had made her late as it was.

"Actually, I was just on my way out," she admitted, a hint of guilt lacing her tone.

He halted his movements and eyed her dubiously.

"On your own?" When she nodded, he frowned. If she thought she was going to perform any chores, she was sadly mistaken.

"Where could you possibly be going in your condition?"

"I need to go to the market. I want to get some fabric to make some clothes for the pup." She literally had nothing for her child to wear once it came. And she definitely wasn't the fastest seamstress. But she was confident that in a month, she would be able to throw something together.

It would do her well to have something to occupy her time while she waited to give birth.

"You must inform me," he chided. "You know I shall bring whatever you require."

She was still not comfortable accepting assistance from him. She apparently believed that doing so implied that Inuyasha was unable to provide. He wasn't trying to outdo his brother; he was simply ensuring the couple was adequately equipped.

"We don't need your help." We. He wondered if the half-breed forbade her from accepting anything from him. But he had a sneaking suspicion that this was the miko's doing. She didn't want to insult her husband. Accepting his aid would be admitting that he was the better provider. He was, of course, but that was not the point. How far would she take it?

He refused to believe that she would allow her pup to go without simply to spare the hanyou's feelings.

He swore to himself that once Inuyasha was officially in his employ, he would ensure the whelp had everything they would ever need. And much more. If only he would finish that damn roof. Perhaps he should aid him with that task as well...

"I know you do not." He stepped closer, tilting her chin with his hand when she allowed the proximity. "I would like you to have it all the same. Indulge me, Kagome. Please?"

But it wasn't just about the fabric. She had hardly been able to leave her hut at all in the last month. And even when she had, she hadn't left the property. She was feeling a bit cooped up, and had been looking forward to this excursion for days.

She knew that look. There was no chance Sesshoumaru was going to allow her to leave. Not on her own. That only left her one option...

"Tell you what? Why don't you come with me?"

Shocked by the offer, and unsure how to answer, he bought some time by demanding she clarify.

"To the marketplace?"

"Sure. Why not?"

He detested human villages. And markets were the worst part of them. The stench of so many mortals was not a pleasing one. And he was not exactly welcomed warmly into their midst. He would go occasionally, when something was required for Rin. But for the most part, he had pawned off that duty to those who served him.

But Kagome was inviting him to escort her. Though not his idea of a perfect date, there was no way he was turning this golden opportunity down.

Besides, she seemed to have her heart set on it.

He would have to be on high alert. Taking his pregnant woman out among the masses could go wrong a thousand different ways. Not that there was anything that could harm her when she was with him. But still, he would have to be extra diligent. He would put nothing to chance when it came to her.

When he agreed, her face brightened fantastically, and her excitement was palpable.

Worth it.

But his agreement came with conditions.

The only one he trusted to transport her safely was himself. Even Ah-Un would not be allowed to carry her, despite their flawless record keeping Rin safe. Nothing to chance.

It was not a ruse to hold her, though it was a happy benefit of the position. Summoning his cloud, he wrapped both his arms around her chest and held her tightly against him.

And she didn't attempt to argue. She knew it would be pointless. Besides, she couldn't honestly say she wasn't pleased to avoid all the walking. It was becoming a lot harder for her to get around. She did need some exercise, but she would make sure she got it as they walked around the shops.

They were very high up, but he travelled slowly; carefully. And though such exposure at such heights would normally make her stomach do flip flops, she could find nothing but comfort in his warm embrace. He would never let anything happen to her, and she reveled in the feeling of being under his protection. She trusted him completely.

She found she was not only secured by the firm, comforting grasp of his strong arms. His youki also encased them both; wrapping around her pleasingly, and eliciting warm, soothing feelings throughout her form.

She relaxed as they flew, and let herself fall back against him. And when she felt the warmth of his cheek rest softly against her own, she only closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation.

Sesshoumaru was finding it very difficult to ignore the hushed comments from the humans in the village. If Kagome were not with him, he would kill every single one of them for their insulting assessment of the couple. He could only take solace in the fact that he knew the miko was not able to hear the terrible things being said about her. Did these fools not know he could hear them perfectly?

'Demon lover.'

'Miko whore.'

And what they were saying about him was even worse. But he didn't care about that. He didn't care what a bunch of pathetic humans thought of him. But her... how could they say such things about one of their own?

Patrons eyed him warily as they passed them; giving them a wide berth as they moved from shop to shop. The fabrics were not especially fine. He could certainly accrue much finer, and would, he vowed.

The next time he brought another new kimono for Rin, he would be sure to stop by with clothing for the pup as well.

But for now, Kagome seemed pleased to be perusing what was available, and he took note of her preferences to use as reference for later.

She seemed to be looking for something specific, but had yet to decide on anything. He was in no rush to move her along. He was rather enjoying spending the time with her, despite the fools in their vicinity. Though he would admit that having her out in public like this set him a bit on edge. He would not let it be known, of course.

When she picked up yet another bundle of cloth to admire in her perusal, he stepped closer to finally inquire of her motives.

"Does this one please you?"

She continued to study it as she answered.

"Hmm. I don't know..."

Turning, she eyed him a moment, and held the fabric up next to his face.

"No, it isn't quite right."

He was amused at her antics, but his curiosity got the better of him.

"Looking for something in particular?"

When she smiled up at him, his heart skipped a beat.

"I'm trying to find a match."

At his confused look, she clarified.

"Your markings. These stripes."

She lifted her free hand to lightly stroke the ones at his cheek.

His breath hitched. It was barely there, but her touch triggered excitement to rush through him. Not to mention arousal.

His stripes were very sensitive. Surely she remembered. Was it her intention to ignite such things within him? He closed his eyes at the contact.

"They're beautiful," she told him, with a measure of awe. Snapping from her trance, she withdrew her hand quickly and he opened his eyes to see that she wore a faint blush.

"I.. I hope the pup has them."

He rumbled in his chest, pride swelling within him at her acceptance.

His markings were his lineage. His pedigree. They told all of his power, and parentage. It was almost ensured that his child would wear them as well, though he had no idea what the influence of a human would have on them.

That she accepted, even welcomed such a thing pleased him. More than pleased him. He was finding it very difficult not to whisk her away and make his satisfaction with her known.

The couple that owned the shop were pretending not to stare, but just like all the others, he was aware of their attention. He paid no notice when their young son bolted from the business. It was not an unusual thing. Rin seemed to have boundless energy, and keeping her to one location for long was near impossible.

"You have good eyes. Can you find something to match?"

He wanted to scoff. His eyes were better than 'good.' He set to prove himself as he let his gaze travel around the displays.

Kagome stepped to the proprietors to gain their attention.

"Um, excuse me? You wouldn't know where I might be able to refresh myself nearby, would you?" she asked the wife.

Sesshoumaru's focus was back on her as he made his way over.

The woman looked up at her, and over to the demon briefly, before turning to her husband.

Kagome regarded Sesshoumaru sheepishly.

"The baby is really giving it to my bladder," she explained.

"Of course," the woman said, turning to her husband. "Will you take her?"

The man was about to agree, setting down his work to lead the way out.

"I shall accompany you," Sesshoumaru insisted, and the man got a worried look.

"To the bathroom? No thanks. I'll be fine." But he was unmoving, blocking her way out with his imposing, sturdy form. She restrained a huff, opting for a pleading smile. "Can you please just try to find something? I'm starting to get tired, and we haven't bought anything yet."

He looked like he would refuse, so she pressed further.

"No need to scare these fine people. I'll be right back."

Sesshoumaru gave the man a look which promised death if anything happened to her, causing his eyes to widen before he hastened from the shop.

The scolding glance she gave the demon was half-hearted, and she smiled in thanks as she followed.

She could feel Sesshoumaru's youki around her, spreading to protect her and she assumed keep tabs while she was briefly out of his presence.

She was led a short distance to where she could relieve herself. And when she was through, her escort was waiting.

Something was off. She could sense something was wrong with the man. But she was not in danger. Though he seemed very nervous. He drew close, his voice in a whisper.

"You require our assistance."

She crinkled her brow at the man's odd behavior. He must be talking about her indecision with the cloth.

"Um, yeah. I was hoping to find a fabric in magenta-"

"You require our assistance in escaping."

He was being so intense. Almost... conspiratorial.

"Escaping?"

"That demon appears to be quite powerful. But our village has a formidable army." He kept shooting nervous glances over his shoulder back to the shop, as she watched in confusion. "I sent my son with word to get here immediately. Don't worry, priestess. You shall be safe soon."

She shook her head, and made to move past him.

"That's so not necessary. He isn't-"

"It's his, isn't it? Your child?"

He grabbed her arm gently to keep her from leaving, and she looked down at where they touched, then back to his face; her suspicion in his motives mounting.

"Yes..."

"Cruel beast!" he barked, and she winced with a start. "Raping women is horrible enough on its own. But to defile a miko's purity with its vile demon seed... I can think of no greater evil. I am so sorry you were made to endure such a thing."

He was earnest in his concern, though it was horribly misplaced. And unwelcome. She shook her head again as she attempted to correct him.

"That's not-"

"When the army arrives, I will take you deeper into the village," he informed her, as her protests fell on deaf ears. Apparently, this white knight was convinced she needed saving. "Do not fret, you will not be turned away simply because you carry a hanyou. It is obvious that there was nothing you could have done. He looks very strong. We shall discuss your options for after the child is born."

She wasn't sure exactly what he meant by that, but she was in no way interested in finding out. She repressed her growing rage at the man. If Sesshoumaru sensed her distress, there _would _be a bloodbath. And even though the man's assumptions were irritating, she didn't want that on her conscience.

"Options?" she repeated distastefully. "Thank you for your _concern_, but I don't need any help. Excuse me."

She yanked her arm from him swiftly, and headed back to his shop without her escort. She couldn't move terribly fast in her condition, but the man was briefly immobilized in shock from her refusal of his aid.

She reentered the shop to find the daiyoukai comparing a couple sheets of cloth. He placed one down once she appeared, and bought the other for her inspection.

"Sesshoumaru, don't buy that. We need to leave."

He still held it out for her to appraise.

"The color is not perfect, but it is close enough."

"No. I don't want anything from this market. Please, take me home," she insisted.

Her sudden urgency concerned him, and he turned his attention back to her as the shop's owner returned.

"Are you alright, miko? What happened?"

He scanned her figure with his eyes and his nose, searching for any sign of misconduct. He detected her upset, and was about to demand answers. But before he could, the man interrupted him.

"You know what happened, filth." The disrespectful address had his eyes narrowing instinctively. Kagome felt panic as Sesshoumaru turned to face him. "You forced yourself on this poor, innocent girl, and she is paying dearly for your deeds. Now, make it easy on yourself and go. The army will be here any moment. We shall not allow this to continue."

The man's fear was palpable, but he bravely stood his ground. Realization washed over Sesshoumaru as he immediately recognized what exactly the man was implying.

He advanced on him slowly, dipping his head to get right in the man's face. The shop owner was paralyzed by the intensity of his glare, and Sesshoumaru let his lip curl back purposely to reveal the deadly fangs in his mouth. Kagome braced herself for a violent attack, but the demon lord surprised her with his low, menacing tone.

"I shall take anything that pleases me." He accented his point by flipping the fabric in his hand to rest over one shoulder. "I did not need her consent. I certainly do not require yours. Come, Kagome."

Stunned a moment at his declaration, she quickly snapped out of it as he brushed past her to leave. Though relieved that they appeared to be going without a massacre in the market, she found herself sputtering at the implications of his statement.

She stopped in her tracks once out of the shop, and grabbed a portion of his sleeve to halt his retreat. Feeling the tug, he turned to her.

"Why did you say that?" she demanded. "You made it sound as if... as if..."

"I raped you," he intoned evenly, in his normal bored way.

She winced at his bluntness, before stating the obvious.

"You didn't."

"You and I both know that, and those are the only opinions which are of any consequence."

He moved to pull her to him. He was eager to leave the market and get her back home where it was safe. It was clear that these villagers had it in their heads to remove her from him.

But she resisted his silent request. This wasn't over.

"You should have corrected them," she insisted. "What about your reputation?"

"What about yours?"

"Huh?"

He raised his hand to rub her arm gently, both to sooth her distress, and eliminate the scent where the man had touched her previously.

"Their minds are already made up regarding This One. I haven't the inclination to take any measures to correct this, as it would prove futile."

Her indignation was endearing, and he was pleased that she would defend him. But he would not allow her to. His reputation was not her concern. Particularly at the expense of her own.

"None will believe that you came to me willingly. It is better for them to believe that I forced you. I will always be a beast in their eyes, but you... I do not wish for you to be branded as a demon's whore."

Mothering a hanyou would ensure that her life would be wrought with trouble. He felt guilty in that moment for all the flack he himself had heaved at his brother for the offense of having a human mother. This would be his penance, and he would gladly pay it. But not her. She would not be treated poorly while he was around. But for the times when he couldn't be there, perhaps if others believed he had forced her, they could regard her sympathetically.

But his efforts did not appear to please the miko. She adopted a tone saved only for when putting men in their place.

"Well, that's not really your decision."

"Miko-"

"No! Why is that always the first assumption? You would never do such a thing, and I won't have anyone thinking that's what you did to me." A small crowd was forming a few paces away. Market patrons were curious of the strange couple in their midst, though none were brave enough to venture very close. She waved her hand dismissively.

"If they want to call me a whore, then so be it. I won't let them drag your name through the mud."

The couple who owned the business came out to join the other shoppers, and Sesshoumaru flicked his gaze toward the small group of humans. If they did not leave soon, he would be forced to kill their army.

With how things were going, he didn't hate the prospect.

"It matters not. I would not have you outcasted on my account."

"If I am, it will be on my own account. I was with you because I wanted to be."

Though warmed by her statement, he would not allow himself to be swayed.

How he wished she would simply come with him. Back to the fortress, where none would dare to speak or act in a way towards here that was anything less than respectful. But with how things were, he could not be there to protect her from the assumptions of others. And though her life was going to be progressively trying from here on out, he vowed to take every measure to shield her from the cruelness of her peers.

Venturing forward, he placed his hand on her cheek softly. She was hugging herself, but turned into his touch while she closed her eyes at the comfort he provided.

"You deserve to be treated respectfully. If I raped you, you will be considered an innocent. You will not be shunned by your kind. Otherwise, you are just a demon's whore. I do not want that for you."

"What about what I want?" she shrieked, looking up at him with large eyes. "What about your good name?"

He scoffed.

"I do not care what they think."

"Neither do I." He set her with a firm gaze, to relay the seriousness.

"Then do as I say," he commanded, using his hand at her cheek to force her to focus on him. "Take the easiest path, if only this once. You are not a whore."

His gaze turned pleading. Could she not grant him this? He was being forced to bend on so many things in regards to this pregnancy. But he was unwilling to allow her to make this any harder on herself. Particularly, not to preserve his 'good name.' It was ridiculous. His name had never been synonymous with good anyhow.

But he recognized the determination in her eyes. Her mind was made up. She was not going to budge.

"I'm not a victim, either."

He was helpless as she grabbed his hand, and led them towards the group of onlookers. He was always prepared for a fight, but it looked like the army still had not arrived. He considered that perhaps they would not. Surely, they knew how foolhardy such an endeavor would be.

All he was greeted with was the fearful gazes of the wary crowd, which only intensified the closer they got. Knowing it was useless, none made to run.

Kagome stopped their progress just a few feet away. He was following her lead, curious as to what she would do. But he was prepared to remove them at the first sign of trouble.

She looked up to him sadly, but her expression brightened then. The warmth in her genuine smile caused a pleasing pinch in his heart. And the admiration in her eyes stirred a heat low in his abdomen. He only waited silently for her to begin.

She turned to their audience, still holding his hand.

"This is Lord Sesshoumaru, of the Western Lands; and he's an honorable demon," she addressed them loudly, making eye contact with the shop owners. She smiled at them defiantly. "I slept with him because I wanted to, and no other reason. And it was incredible." She turned to regard him once more, and his eyebrow quirked adorably. "I'm having his child, and I couldn't be happier. Because..." She was still speaking to the crowd, but she was looking straight at him. He could only watch breathless as she continued her declaration. "...because, I love him."

The announcement stirred something uncontrollable within him. He was worried he would not be able to restrain the urge to ravish her lips right there. Luckily, he wouldn't have to. For, she got up on her toes and wrapped her hand behind his neck. She forced him down to her, and took his lips harshly.

He couldn't contain his shock, but returned her kiss with fervor. Her brief dominance over him was short lived, and he took command of her lovely gesture as he opened her mouth with his tongue.

His hands flew to her hips, pulling her against him firmly, though being mindful of his armor, not to mention their pup. The rest of the market ceased to exist for them, and they simply reveled in the feelings they ignited in one another. Feelings they had denied, and repressed, and withheld since that night.

Were they paying attention- which they weren't- they would have noticed the waves of disgust rolling through the crowd as the voyeurs grumbled at their bold actions.

When they finally parted, they withdrew only slightly. Sesshoumaru kept his face very close, and bore into her welcoming eyes with his heated gaze.

He dipped in for one more quick kiss, which she happily permitted, and pulled her hips to him as he pressed into her extended belly very gently.

"I was wrong. That whore is no better than the demon she lays with."

Sesshoumaru considered killing the shop owner, not for the first time since his arrival. But there would be time for such things later. 'Oh, yes. Later...'

But instead, he scooped her up against him. His cloud appeared while he nuzzled into her neck. She giggled at the action, and groaned at the pleasure he elicited.

Not a moment later, they made their grand exit, flying through the sky above.

Sesshoumaru carried her across the threshold bridal style, wearing the same grin he had been donning the entire flight back. He approached her bed swiftly, and deposited her with a gentle care only Rin had every been privy to.

Kneeling at her side, his torso half hung over the edge as he fawned.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, clearing unruly hairs from her face.

"No."

"So beautiful."

She wasn't expecting his kiss; soft and gentle, despite the dominant position he now held on top of her.

And she allowed the possession, all too eager to have his lips guide hers again as she gave herself over to a yearning they had both long restrained.

Unwilling to crush the nearly fully formed child within her, he shifted to her side, using his hand in her hair to ensure she followed him with her kiss.

No coaxing was necessary to get her to open her mouth to him, and her eyes closed in pleasure as she simply allowed herself to feel.

She stretched her chin to the ceiling, making her neck elongate beautifully and tantalizingly as he left a trail of searing kisses down its expanse. His tongue played down her collarbone, and back up, finally choosing to linger a long, pleasurable moment at the hollow of her throat.

The noises she made were addictive; tempting him terribly. They were only made more alluring when a hand rose to her newly heavied breast, and gave a gentle caress.

The act caused a shuddering want through her form, so thick and insistent that it shook her very foundation. She was startled enough by the emotions that she instantly halted their embrace, and grabbed the offending wrist to pull it away.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, her tone breathier than she had intended.

"Returning your affections," he answered simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I didn't initiate any 'affections,'" she insisted. "You did."

"Oh, but you have," he informed with a grin, dipping low to nuzzle her neck once more. "With your wonderful declaration at the market. Inuyoukai speak with their actions. I am simply telling you how much I love you as well."

His continued attentions caused a tingle from her throat where he touched her, all the way down to her loins which were screaming to be touched. She closed her eyes and allowed the contact a moment, before catching herself and fisting his silks in her hands. This was not something that should be occurring. Particularly, not on the bed that she shared with her husband. She tugged at them gently as she tried to get him to pull away.

"Sesshoumaru, that was... it wasn't like that. That stuff I said... I just wanted to make it clear to them that you didn't force me."

He withdrew, looking into her eyes. He continued stroking her sides with his hands, making her both heat and shudder.

"I scented no deceit. Every word you spoke was the truth. You laid with me because you wanted to," he smirked. "It was incredible." She blushed. "You are pleased to be having my child. And, you love me."

"I do love you," she started slowly. "But as a friend."

The shift in her scent caused his eyes no narrow.

"There it is. Deceit," he accused.

"No. I love you, just like I love Sango and Miroku."

He shook his head, not accepting or believing her claim.

"You did not lay with them."

She could try to deny it all she wanted, but what she felt for him was not comparable to the way she regarded her other packmates. There was more, and he was tired of her ignoring it.

"It is not the same. You want This One. You need him. Your desire for me is palpable," he insisted. He wasn't asking her. He was telling her how she felt. It was as clear as day, and he was demanding that she acknowledge it. He became indignant. "You carry my child. Why do you choose my brother? For what purpose?"

It made no sense to him. Sure, he could understand that she felt something powerful for the hanyou. She was married to him, after all. But marriages were easily dissolved. It was not as if she was mated. Come to think of it, he wondered why his half-brother had not officialized their union with a mating yet.

But it was obvious that she felt something for himself as well. And that she would have his child, he knew not why she opted to remain with the whelp.

She seemed to be struggling with her answer.

"He was... here first."

His eyes widened. It was a terrible answer. A painful one.

"Is that all?" he demanded. "That is the only reason?" He stood and she startled at the quickness of his movement. He then began to indulge in something resuming a pace. "Being first did not grant me Tetsusaiga, nor the affections of my father. However, in this case, Inuyasha will benefit once more. He gets to have you now as well?"

He was trying to understand, though unsuccessfully so.

His erratic actions were scaring her. Sesshoumaru out of control was not a comforting sight.

Becoming irritated, she sat up to address him.

"You can't keep doing this. You can't keep coming here. Maybe its best if you go until the pup is born."

"No!" He was back at bed, kneeling at its side. He grabbed her belly as he pressed his cheek against it, eyes squeezed tightly shut as he plead.

"Do not send me away. Please."

He immediately regretted his lapse. How could he have been so careless? She needed him to be strong for her now, not some whimpering pup!

He could not afford to lose his composure now. He had made good progress until this point. And he was well aware that one word from her would send him packing; possibly forever.

"I apologize. It will not reoccur-"

"You've said that before. But apparently you can't control yourself right now. Please go."

If he meant to interfere in her relationship, she could not have him around. She needed to know she could trust him in her presence. Not least of all because she wasn't so sure she could trust herself around him...

"Kagome-" her pained moan halted his plea. As her hands clutched her protruding belly, he followed suit, eyes wide with panic. Another wail alerted him to her discomfort, and he placed his cheek against her stomach, and attempted to sooth the child as he had done before.

He had no affect this time however, and he resorted to greater measures. Youki bled and buffeted; encompassing her distressed features as he tried to alleviate her pain. He reached out to the child, demanding calm from its restlessness. But when he made contact with its aura, he froze.

Stilled by shock, he shook out of it just in time to scent the fluid that had drained between her legs and onto her futon.

"My water broke," she informed him, grasping his sleeve out of desperation. "The baby is coming."

A/N: Sorry for the cliffy, but this one was long enough. Hopefully the length makes up for how long it took me to get this one out.


	8. Chapter 8

A scream rang through the walls of Kaede's hut as another contraction ripped itself painfully through the young miko's form. With Sesshoumaru at her side, she grasped desperately at his sleeve, while Kaede and her new assistant readied items for the birth.

Sesshoumaru was the perfect picture of calm. A deceptive art he had mastered over centuries of practice. But though all appreciated his stoicism in the midst of the chaos, none were so fooled to believe that the demon lord was unaffected.

Another scream had Kagome gripping him tighter, and the dog demoness took the position between her legs.

"Remember ye's breathing, child," Kaede instructed from her spot in the back where the water was boiling.

Sesshoumaru lifted a clawed hand to her cheek, stroking her gently to distract from the pain.

"Is there anything you require? Name it, and it shall be done." His tone was offered gently, and her response cut through him even more harshly than the windscar.

"Inuyasha..." she pled weakly; eyes screwed down tight.

For his part, he didn't falter. Smoothing her bangs from her eyes sympathetically as he assessed her writhing form, he followed the soothing action by beginning to stand. But she refused to relinquish her hold.

"Don't go!" she begged, and he finally smiled at the contradiction.

"I cannot retrieve him if I am to remain here," he informed her. He selfishly hoped she would prefer him to stay, in lieu of fetching his brother. But accustomed to disappointment, his heart remained guarded.

When her eyes finally opened, her need for him was glaring in them. It pleased him.

"Find a way," she begged, and his smirk persisted.

He was well known for accomplishing improbable feats. If there was a way to bend time and space, Sesshoumaru could make it so. He knew it, she knew it, and soon everyone present would know it as well.

If she wished it so, it would be done. For her, he would find a way.

Prying her hands gently from his haori, he gazed lovingly into her ocean blue depths. Breathing roughly, she awaited his response.

"I shall return in a moment," he assured her.

"Sesshoumaru, don't leave-"

"Only a moment." He pulled her knuckles to his mouth, and the warmth of his lips had her closing her eyes in relief. For a just a second, there was no pain.

The other two females in the room widened their eyes noticeably at his actions, but wisely kept their focus on the tasks before them without comment.

"You will not even miss me." Though he hoped it wasn't true.

He was out the door in a flash, and Kaede approached to take over the demon lord's place of support at her side.

"It's too soon!" Kagome worried, turning to the older miko. "The pup shouldn't come for another month!"

"Not so, my lady." The demoness assured her. The pretty female she had mistaken for Sesshoumaru's lover had a kind eyed confidence that set Kagome at ease. She was grateful in that moment that she would help see her through this.

"Hanyous do not follow any certain timeline for birth. They come when they are ready."

Kagome wished there were more instances of half-breed pregnancies. It was scary going into this with only vague folklores to go by.

Jinenji! Why hadn't she consulted Jinenji's mother about this? She was so stupid!

She didn't know how many hanyous this inu had delivered, but she hoped they had gone smoothly. The youkai didn't seem too shaken by the prospect, at least.

"Besides, it is Lord Sesshoumaru's child. Did you really expect him to adhere to anyone's schedule but his own?"

Despite her nerves, or maybe because of them, a short burst of laughter erupted from the miko's throat. She liked this demon more already.

"You're right. I bet as soon as he's here, he'll start issuing commands, and making rude remarks about Kaede's decorating."

The inu's audible gasp filled the silence her joke preceded. She looked up to see terror in her features. Or at least a very palpable unease. She began to respond nervously.

"My lady, you mustn't-" but another contraction cut off the female's warning.

Sesshoumaru was back in an instant, edging Kaede out of her spot to reclaim his position at Kagome's side. He gathered her hand in his, and allowed her to squeeze through her anguish.

"Did you find him?" she asked hopefully, her wincing a sign of her obvious discomfort.

"Your faith in This One's speed is flattering. However, even I am not that swift."

He smiled, wanting badly to distract her from the pain. He allowed her hand squeezing to persist. Of course, it didn't hurt him.

"I sent Ah-Un to retrieve him. He will be here very soon."

The dragon had its orders. And as much as Sesshoumaru wanted to leave the hanyou out of it; to let he and Kagome share this much anticipated day on their own, he knew it wasn't what she wanted.

His brother was her husband, and she wanted him there. And Sesshoumaru took solace in the fact that she hadn't sent him away. Yet.

But Kaede seemed more than willing to do it for her.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I'm afraid males must not be present in the birthing room. They only distract from the delivery. Ye must wait outside until we are through."

He wanted to argue, but he was aware of the tradition. Even his father was not present for his own birth. Reluctantly, but without protest, he began to stand. But he was stopped.

"No! Stay!" Kagome refused to release his hand.

"I want him to stay." She turned to relay her desires to the older miko, but Sesshoumaru smiled his pleasure down at her.

Kaede sighed internally as he returned to a crouch. She didn't want him there, but at Kagome's utterance, it was now out of the old woman's hands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ah-Un tore through the village at previously unrealized speeds. Skidding to a stop in front of Kaede's hut, Inuyasha leapt off before coming to a complete halt.

Kaede was standing out front, with an inu female he had never seen before.

"Where is she?" he demanded. "Is she okay?"

His alarm was tempered by the kind smile the old woman offered.

"Aye, all is well," she assured him. "Now keep ye's voice down. He is sleeping."

He got the feeling she wasn't talking about Sesshoumaru. But it took a moment, in his panic, to register the weight of what she was implying.

"He is?" he asked dumbly, looking over her shoulder at the closed door. He was eager to push past her, but too afraid to move.

"Congratulations. It's a boy."

His wide eyes cut to the unfamiliar demon a moment, and back to Kaede for conformation. She nodded once, and his mouth hung open.

"Can I-?" He wanted to go in, but he was almost hoping to be refused. Suddenly, he wasn't ready.

"I would imagine they are expecting ye."

In a trance, he moved forward, more uncertain than he had ever been.

When he opened the door, the sight that greeted him caused him to falter, then stiffen.

There, in his arms, his brother held a small bundle, wrapped snuggly in a little white blanket.

He regretted his noisy appearance immediately, but if the child was at all disturbed, it wasn't fussing about it. What kind of new baby wasn't crying his head off?

But something about the atmosphere emitted serenity in rolling waves. With all the trouble they had gone through together, would go through together, this was a peaceful moment in time and space.

Likely a vacuum of quiet comfort, but he would enjoy it while it lasted.

His stomach sunk when he realized he had missed the birth. But it quickly picked back up as he looked upon the trio sitting silently on the hut floor.

Neither had greeted him. They didn't even look up. For the little guy in his brother's arms was currently much more worthy of attention.

He didn't even mind how closely Sesshoumaru was sitting to Kagome. Sides fully touching, as she leaned into his arm to make contact with her son.

When his gaze drifted to his brother's sparkling eyes, his breath hitched.

He had never seen that look before. Not on any man's face, certainly not the Ice Prince's.

A softness, a tenderness which he had not known was possible, adorned the demon lord's features as he gazed down upon his new son.

It was a look which he knew he should not have been privy to. But though he was certain he was aware of his entrance, Sesshoumaru made no move to alter it. Pride, relief, and if he didn't know any better... love?

It was a look he had seen him give Kagome very recently, only... different.

He took a clawed finger and gently- oh, so gently- stroked a chubby cheek which had only one magenta stripe, to match the one on the other cheekbone.

Tearing his gaze from his brother, he let it wander down to the newborn.

His heart pinched in his chest.

A crescent. Of course, it would have a crescent.

It was a like a knife in his gut.

This was supposed to be his family. His son. His wife.

But seeing them there; seeing his child in Sesshoumaru's arms, and the way he and Kagome both looking adoringly at the new little pup, Inuyasha got the strange feeling that he was intruding.

Where it not for the markings, however, the pup was a spitting image of himself.

Silver puppy ears, on top of silver flowing hair. A full head of it, just as he'd had as a newborn. None would question the familial ties.

He couldn't have children. But as substitutions went, this was as close as he could hope to get.

"Inuyasha." Kagome was glowing. Her hair was mussed, her skin was flushed, and she looked exhausted.

He had never seen her look so beautiful.

His concerns over the resemblance to his brother were gone in an instant, and he returned her genuine smile.

"Come meet your son."

He approached slowly. Nervously. Until he was finally before his brother. He hesitated.

Sesshoumaru looked so natural. He held his son in his hands like he had done it a million times before. Though somehow, he doubted that any had ever let The Killing Perfection hold their little infant.

He was so confident. So sure of himself. Inuyasha could only regard him with envy.

He never held a baby before. What if he did it wrong? What if he dropped him? He should have been practicing!

When he made no move to grab him, Sesshoumaru stood.

He waited until Inuyasha tore his eyes from the bundle to issue his silent command.

'Be careful.'

Sesshoumaru knew Kagome was watching. He couldn't appear distrustful, lest he displease her.

And if his instincts screamed at him to cater to his pup's mother before, they were full on roaring now.

He pushed the child gently to his brother's chest, and waited until it was secured in both his arms before he finally let go.

It was the hardest thing he had ever done. It would have been easier to hand over his kidney, after ripping it from himself with his claws.

Sesshoumaru watched as his brother sat beside Kagome, assessing his son with awe.

He watched Kagome, watching his brother coo and fawn over the child he had made.

He watched as his pup took notice of the hanyou he would call his father, and make little noises of joy and recognition.

And he couldn't take it.

"Excuse me," he forced out, though he was certain neither of them was listening. They were too busy getting acquainted with his son.

Once outside the hut, he released a shaky breath. He ran poisonous fingers through his long, white hair, and shut his eyes tightly, preventing any traitorous tear that would dare escape his red tinged eyes.

He couldn't do this.

How could he sit idly by, and watch the one he despised most in this world, bring up his own child? Take his rightful place as father? How could he even think of allowing him, a half breed...

Half breed.

Just like his son.

Sesshoumaru was one of the greatest- if not the greatest-, most accomplished, most powerful demons living or dead to grace the earth with his existence. He never considered that he could be lacking in anything.

But there was one thing he wasn't. One thing he couldn't even begin to teach his son.

Inuyasha was a hanyou. He always had been. He always would be.

Sesshoumaru had never allowed him forget that fact. In fact, out of everyone the boy had ever met, he had probably personally given him the most hell about it.

Now, his son- his pup- would spend his life forging through the turbulent path his brother had only begun to beat for him. A road he had done his damndest to make as difficult as possible for him.

Sure, he would do all that he could to make things easier for him than they had been for his half-brother. And any who dared to step out of line with him would have the Western Lord to contend with personally.

But this particular half-breed would have something no other hanyou ever had the benefit of possessing. A hanyou for a father.

Inuyasha knew better than any of them the troubles that lay ahead. And how to navigate them. His experience and knowledge would be invaluable to the pup as it grew into the great being he knew he would be.

At once, Sesshoumaru was grateful that he had a brother. He was grateful that he was a hanyou. And he was grateful that his son would have a fellow half-blood looking out for him.

Between himself, his brother, and the powerful miko from the future, his child would have a chance at happiness.

It seemed the whelp would be of use to him yet.

"Congratulations, my lord." He would never admit that he was taken by surprise by the young demoness who managed to sneak up on his side. His stoic façade was flawless.

"He's beautiful."

Sesshoumaru looked down at her, and his perfection cracked. A smirk graced his features, and the demoness gasped at the sight.

"Of course he is. Was there any doubt?"

She smiled back.

"No milord. The resemblance in uncanny."

He allowed her to stand beside him as they both looked out on the horizon.

He could scent her nervousness. For a moment, he wondered if she would be brave enough to speak.

Finally, she found her courage.

"It is not uncommon for females giving birth to address their partner less... respectfully than is required."

He recalled as the child was coming, everyone in the hut became privy to the wealth of... colorful language the miko had been hiding from them.

She had no short supply of harsh words for all of them, but him in particular. He recalled the demoness's eyes growing large with shock and fear as the young miko placed the blame at his feet for allowing her to reach such a state, along with some of the specifics of the night in question.

There were compliments in there as well, however, if one listened hard enough. Regarding the size of his siring rod, and his stimulating execution.

But many of the words she used were unknown to the rest of them. Though by the way she hurled them at him, he could tell they were not meant to be flattering. His miko got points for creativity, if nothing else.

But really, did this inu truly think that he would harm the mother of his child, simply for lashing out at him during the delivery? He supposed it spoke well of his reputation of a ruthless, unmerciful beast.

He cut his gaze at her sideways.

"Indeed. Such things would be best left forgotten. By all parties involved."

She got the message. No one must know of his vicious berating. She certainly wouldn't tell. Relief washed over her, and she smiled again.

"Yes milord."

How surreal.

Everything had happened so fast, and now it was done.

Few males had been privy to the miracle he had just witnessed, and now he knew why.

He had been present for countless battles, but he couldn't recall a time he had ever felt such great fear.

But when he was the first to lay eyes on his pup, the moment was sweeter than any victory he had tasted.

He was there. They were safe. He had a son.

He was pleased.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't get over it. He looks just like me. Except for the..." markings. It didn't need to be said.

Kagome tried to look apologetic, but she was too happy to be ashamed.

"I can't believe I missed it. I'll never forgive myself."

She watched him awkwardly hold the pup. He continued to shift him in his arms to find the best position.

"You got here as soon as you could. And I had Sesshoumaru. We're lucky he was here."

"He was here for the whole thing?" Jealousy shot through him. He should have been the one to be with her.

"He was."

She smiled, and he tried not to grimace.

"Was he-?"

"He was wonderful. Very helpful. Though I should probably apologize. I said some pretty harsh things in the heat of the moment."

The chuckle that escaped him eased the tension considerably.

"Glad I missed that, at least." Though he would have loved to hear Kagome lay into Sesshoumaru. But he was certain if he were there, he would have gotten more than his share as well.

But the news sparked others questions. He tried not to sound accusatory.

"So, how'd he get here so fast?" He bounced the pup in his arms, his eyes never straying from the bundle. "Did he come to see you again?"

She remembered the market, and then later on their bed... She also remembered the argument they were having right before her water broke. They would need to talk about that soon. But not now. Now, she just wanted to enjoy motherhood. Her son.

Her eyes were on the boy as well. It made talking easier.

"Yeah. But don't worry. I told him he needs to stay away for a while. I don't want to keep him from his son, but he needs to respect our space." She risked a glance to assess his reaction, but he would give her none as he listened.

"You and me need to have some time to get adjusted. Just because he has more at his disposal, it doesn't mean we need anything from him. We will be great parents with whatever we have."

He was looking down at their son as she spoke, but he remained quiet.

"Inuyasha? Are you okay?"

He looked at her beautiful face. Her disheveled features reminded him what she had just gone through for them, and he smiled.

"Never been better," he assured her. "I love you."

"I love you too." He gave her a kiss, that was more sweet than deep. It was almost as if he was afraid to over tax her.

He put the baby back in her arms, and she took him with questioning eyes as he began to stand.

"I'll be right back."

"What are you-"

"I bet that bastard didn't leave you alone for a minute." He was right about that. With the way he had hovered, she was amazed he had been able to leave her alone this long.

"Enjoy some time alone with your son. I won't be far."

With a kiss on the head, for each of them, Inuyasha left the hut.

The Western Lord's youki was thick, and completely engulfed the area for miles around. None who valued his life would come near this village now.

Sesshoumaru was close by, in the edge of the clearing gazing up at the glowing white moon contemplatively.

He remembered the last time he saw his father. The last time he spoke with him.

They had watched the moon together on that fateful night. It looked the just the same then as it did now. But things were very different.

'Someone to protect.'

At the time, he had no one. Nothing, save for himself and his power, that was worth lifting a finger for.

Now there were two.

And in that moment, he realized the true power that came with holding those dear to you under your protection.

He thought he was formidable before. No. He knew he was.

But lord help any man now who would think to threaten those he loved.

In a matter of hours, he realized the ultimate untapped ferocity of his true power. He could feel it, surging through his veins. Through his blood. Blood that he now shared with another.

His son.

Inuyasha stood beside him, and neither commented as he joined him in staring up at the moon above.

Full, just like it had been on the night of his birth. On the night of father's death.

The younger would finally break the silence.

"Thank you. For being there, I mean."

"Hn."

While looking at his brother then, he wasn't sure why his thoughts suddenly strayed to his own father.

He didn't know what he looked like. He didn't even know what kind of guy he was.

Was he like Sesshoumaru? He knew he was strong. But what kind of father was he?

Sesshoumaru never spoke of anything but his great power. Was that all there was for him? Or were there other things he held dear?

If he asked, would Sesshoumaru tell him? Did his brother even really know him?

And what would he think of all this?

It seemed like he wanted the two of them to get along. But if that was his plan, it sure backfired in a big way.

The riddles he left in his will hinted that he wanted to teach them each something about themselves. Something he claimed to know about each of them, despite never even having met one of them.

If so, then Inuyasha didn't have to guess where his older brother had inherited his arrogance from.

Maybe, if he would have taken more time teaching his son about love and blood and family when he was alive, he wouldn't have to undo all the work he seemed to put in teaching him that just the opposite was precious: strength and power and conquest.

Instead, right at the end of his life, he demanded that Sesshoumaru forget his lifetime of training and call forth a compassion which it did not appear his father had ever displayed. At least not to him.

He wanted them to share an inheritance, and they couldn't. Not peacefully.

Now they would attempt to share a son. Could it be done?

It seemed unlikely.

But this time, there was a variable. Would she be the key?

If it were to come to pass, no doubt it would be on her account.

"And thank you for sending for me. I know that couldn't have been easy for you."

Arms in his sleeves, Inuyasha's eyes left the moon to study the crescent.

"Kagome desired you by her side, therefor I made it so."

He needed to make that clear, though it needn't be said. He was brought there at Kagome's behest, and no other reason.

"Still. I know how you feel about her." He hoped his brother would at least try to deny it, but was unsurprised when he didn't. "And I know how you feel about me. It would have been easy for you to 'forget' to come get me."

He'd be lying to say the thought hadn't briefly crossed his mind.

"Such a thing would be dishonorable."

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably, but he hadn't come all the way out here to be a coward.

"It's what I woulda done."

Sesshoumaru blinked. Finally, he saw fit to turn and grace Inuyasha with his attention.

"Pardon?"

"If it were me, and Kagome wanted me to get you, I wouldn't have done it. Guess you're a better man than I am."

Sessoumaru knew that if the tables were turned, the three of them would not be standing here. He just never expected the whelp to admit it.

But he was quick to remind himself that the tables would never have turned as such for him. If Kagome were his mate, she would have never been driven to another.

"If only she could see that. Don't suppose you wish to inform her."

"Keh, she knows."

Yes, Inuyasha was certain. Whatever redeeming qualities existed deep down within his cold-hearted brother, Kagome was aware of them. She had to be. Otherwise, she would have never-

"Unlikely. If it were the case, she would have chosen This One."

And that was that.

Sesshoumaru might be a better choice for a hundred different reasons. But he only one that mattered was the only one Inuyasha had going for him.

She loved him. And Sesshoumaru knew it.

For some reason, the news didn't make Inuyasha as happy as it should have.

Both brothers regarded the moon once more, lost in their own quiet ponderings. Inuyasha would break the silence again.

"I just finished that roof, right before your dragon got there. Pretty good timing, huh?"

"Uncanny." Though he sounded less than amazed.

"So, I guess I'll be working for you now. Do you need me to start tomorrow?"

Sesshoumaru was pleased with the news. With all that was uncertain, he could rest easier to have this matter within his control.

The boy would have income, Kagome would be cared for, his child would have a protection.

And Sesshoumaru could keep tabs on all of them.

"You just became a father. I would not expect you to leave your family for at least a few days."

'Your family?' Sesshoumaru was being awfully gracious tonight. Perhaps the birth melted that icy heart just a smidge. But he wasn't holding his breath.

"If you need anything in the meantime, you know I will supply it. That is, unless you still wish to refuse my assistance." Inuyasha winced.

"Yeah, about that..."

That got his attention. He turned to face the hanyou again, eager that he proceed.

"I want us to move in with you. To the fortress, I mean."

The widening of his eyes gave away Sesshoumaru's astonishment. Only yesterday, he had been vehemently against the idea.

Hell, only hours ago, so had Kagome.

"I know we made a big deal about handling things on our own. But looking down at that kid, at my son..." Sesshoumaru nearly flinched. He didn't know if he could ever get used to his brother calling his pup that.

"I don't want him to need anything. Just because I aint got nuthin, it don't mean he has to suffer. I remember what it like, not having enough. How different things would have been if... you know what I mean."

He did.

"You got the life I should have had. The life I could have had. And I'm not going to take that away from him. I want my kid to have every opportunity. And you can give him that. My pride aint so big that I'd keep it from him just cuz I'm jealous. It wouldn't be right."

Sesshoumaru's relief was palpable. Finally, someone was starting to make sense in all this.

This is all he had wanted. What he had been saying all along.

He knew all too well that pride can make a man do foolish things.

It seemed that all it took was facing the child whose life lay in your hands to get one to think of more than himself.

Sesshoumaru had reached a similar conclusion.

"So we can move in with you whenever you're ready. If that's still okay, that is."

"Of course. You know that is my wish. The miko agreed with this?"

When Inuyasha cringed, Sesshoumaru frowned.

"I haven't told her yet. I kinda just decided it. But she'll agree. She'd have to be crazy not to see that its' the right thing to do."

No, not crazy. Unconventional, perhaps. And the miko was certainly that.

With the two of them in agreement, however, she was sure to go along.

With the brothers actually taking the same side for once, who would she be to deny them?

"It'll make things easier too. For you to see him, I mean. He's got your blood. A kid should get to see his old man. I know what it's like to grow up without one."

And though Sesshoumaru did know his father, he couldn't claim to know him well.

His father taught him to fight, and hunt, and navigate the politics of court.

He taught him which bitches are meant to seduce, and which are to be avoided at all cost.

But he never really knew him. He was his heir, but never really his son.

He didn't even know he would have a brother, until right before he died.

He wasn't aware he'd had a lover, until shortly before that.

He was certain, that had he lived, Inuyasha would have been his son.

Not an heir, bred for the necessity of strengthening the pack.

But born of love, of affection, of one whom he truly desired to protect.

Sesshoumaru didn't want an heir. Not anymore. He wanted a son.

He had a son.

And his son would have all of them.

"He will not be without one. He will have you."

"And you. We're gonna make this work. I'm not sure how yet, but we will figure out how to make this crazy pack work."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"Pack?"

"Yeah, well, that's what it kind of is, isn't it? I mean, I never really had one, so you know more about it than I do. If we're all raising a kid, then we're pack, ain't we?"

His determination was infectious. It pleased him.

The corner of his mouth ticked up, revealing one razer tipped fang. It illuminated in the moonlight.

"If that is your wish. If that is Kagome's wish."

Inuyasha nodded once. It would all be up to her. But she would agree. She had to.

"Okay. Well, I gotta get back there. I told Kagome I wouldn't be long. Do you wanna...?"

He gestured back to the hut, but Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"No. Enjoy your time with your son. This One must prepare for your arrival. Tomorrow?"

"Sure. Better give those two a night to rest. They've earned it."

"Indeed they have."

Inuyasha absentmindedly placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. It was crazy to think that he'd already been in his son's life longer than his dad's. It felt nice and terrible at the same time.

"Thanks again, Sesshoumaru. Fuck, I must be crazy." He shook his head in ironic amusement while Sesshoumaru only watched curiously. "I'm pretty much thanking a guy for fucking my wife."

The dog demon wasn't sure if he should laugh or feel guilty. Lucky for him, he never did either.

"But if you hadn't, I wouldn't have my son. So, I guess I'll call it even."

Sesshoumaru could discern the hanyou's jumbled attempt to communicate.

A truce.

Perhaps he would learn how to speak with these half-breeds yet.

Inuyasha turned to leave, but not before offering at last,

"Congratulations."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head slightly.

"You as well."

And then he was gone.

Sesshoumaru stayed, to watch the moon a while longer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Don't jump to any conclusions, now! You don't know what I'm gonna do! J/K J/K

But I swear, it's not what you think XD

And if you are wondering why I didn't write the birthing scene? Its cuz I didn't wanna. SO there. ;P


	9. Hanyou Aging 101

In the end, transitioning to life in the Western Fortress was easier than any of them had anticipated.

Though reinforced almost impossibly with impenetrable geography and unbreachable guard forces, the sheer size of the stronghold at least gave the illusion of freedom.

While the fortress itself housed high ranking generals and various political allies, who had proven their loyalty to the Western Lands time and again through territory defining battles and resource sharing treaties, the back end of the property served more as a large village.

Sesshoumaru's most trusted soldiers and advisors lived on base with their families, and enjoyed the protection offered by lending their own strength in return.

No attack had been forged since the death of his father, when ambitious would-be rulers sought to relieve Sesshoumaru of yet another birthright. After the battle that ensued, none would be so foolhardy as to test the new Western Lord again.

And though there was little chance that any would attempt to harm his young son, the demon lord would put little to chance.

Not necessarily under lock and key, Kagome and Inuyasha were given a large home in the rear of the property. The village beyond the fortress housed the most impressive warriors in the land, up to the edge of the sea where none could attack without alerting the guards well in advance.

The home was intended for Sesshoumaru to reside in, once he finally took a mate and began raising an heir. It was where he himself had grown up until he was old enough to take his more active role within the fortress.

But he had no qualms relinquishing the property for his brother's use. Most of his work was done in the bulk of the main fortress, and he would remain there for easier access to his soldiers and advisors.

He would visit his son daily, except when out on patrol. When his duties were through, he was permitted to spend time with the couple within their home. He even had a room of his own, where he could rest near his son while his parents were otherwise occupied.

But after six months cooped up within the protection of Sesshoumaru's stronghold, Kagome was beginning to get anxious.

That's why she was so excited to be getting a visit from Sango today. Even though the last time they had spoken, it hadn't been the most pleasant of conversations.

"_I don't know what to say."_

_After she had given birth, Sango made the quick journey to Kaede's where Kagome was recovering._

_She had yet to inform her friend of her newborn son's parentage, but after one look at him, she didn't need to._

_The crescent on his brow caused the woman to stop in her tracks. And she actually stood with her mouth open for almost a full minute before speaking._

"_How did this happen?" she gasped in exasperation._

_The young half demon was drinking greedily from his mother's breast, and Kagome spared a glance- and a raised eyebrow- at the shocked demon slayer._

"_I really need to explain it to you?"_

_The casual response had Sango taken aback. She damn near sputtered._

"_You and Sesshoumaru?"_

_Kagome was prepared for her friend's incredulity. She was expecting to get a lot of that in her future. If not in regards to the identity of the father, then simply for the fact that her son was half demon._

_She had hoped that her friends would at least be more understanding._

_But Sango was unamused at the miko's flip reply. And she crinkled her brow as something terrible occurred to her._

"_Did he force you?" she demanded, to Kagome's frustration._

"_No! God, why is that always the first assumption?"_

_Sango eyed her friend dubiously._

_Who was this woman? Surely not the same who had fought with her _against_ Inuyasha's brother in the past. If it were, she would remember the cruel demon's numerous attempts on all of their lives._

"_Because he's evil."_

_Kagome's somber gaze returned to the child currently sucking on her chest, and turned to something tender._

_For some reason, Sango felt a little guilty bad-mouthing the baby's apparent father in his presence. Particularly with how helpless and innocent he appeared to be. Her heart softened a little._

"_He isn't evil. He's been pretty wonderful about this whole thing, actually."_

_Something else occurred to her then._

"_Inuyasha must be furious."_

_The half demon left shortly before she arrived to procure a few things for the pup. But she highly doubted he was taking all of this in stride. On a good day, he and his brother were at each other's throats._

"_He's actually been pretty wonderful about this as well."_

_Kagome seemed far too at peace with this whole thing for the slayer's tastes. Then again, she had just become a mother a few hours ago._

_To _Sesshoumaru's_ child. She just couldn't believe it. Inuyasha was her dear friend too. It seemed like an especially cruel thing for Kagome to do to the one she claimed to love. She was somewhat offended on his behalf._

"_How could you?" Sango frowned._

_Kagome frowned back._

"_No offense, but it really isn't any of your business."_

"_I just never thought... I don't know what to say."_

"_Say congratulations," she instructed, looking up from the bundle in her arms. "Say you are happy for me."_

_But she couldn't find it in her. She just watched the child feed quietly for a moment more._

"_You cheated on your husband with his brother. It doesn't really warrant a celebration."_

They left for the West shortly after that.

And the couple seemed to be thriving there. After corresponding through notes passed between Miroku and Inuyasha, the women became more comfortable with the situation, and each other once again.

It was no hard feelings. This birth wasn't easy on any of them.

And when Sango finally came for a visit, it was like old times once more. For the most part.

The women peered in at the boy, sleeping soundly in his very impressive room. A room, that frankly, was too good for an infant, in Kagome's modest opinion.

Not that her child didn't deserve the best. But he was a baby... at least, he had been.

"That's Kiyoshi? How?"

Sango's incredulity was understandable.

At 6 months, a child should be tiny. Only eating, and sleeping, and at best crawling about. But his particular child had demon's blood. Sesshoumaru's blood, to be specific. And he would not adhere to the expectations of mere mortal women.

"Demon aging," Kagome explained, gazing lovingly at her young son. "They age about a year for every month for the first year. After that, it slows down incredibly. It's a survival mechanism, meant to get them to their prime- and keep them there- as fast as possible.."

Sesshoumaru had explained it to her. Far later than he should have, in her opinion.

Apparently, Inuyasha was no different. Aging rapidly his first year of life, and then slowing his progress to nearly imperceptible, at least as far as a human was concerned.

She was grateful in the last few months, to have Sesshoumaru guide her through this process.

Because though he announced his disdain early on, he was one of the few in existence to witness the results of a powerful dog demon conceiving a life with a mortal woman.

In fact, he might be the only one with any experience in the matter- begrudging as it had been.

"So when he's one year old, he will look like he's twelve?" Sango asked, marveling at the toddler who was only an infant not 6 months prior.

"And act like it."

"But when he's, like, 10, he will only appear to be a teenager?"

"Pretty much."

Sango seemed overwhelmed at the news. As a demon slayer, she probably should have known that. But it explained why she had never encountered any demon babies in her travels.

"Sesshoumaru said that when he reaches his first century, he will only look about twenty in human years. Then, the aging slows even further. He will only age about a year for every hundred after that."

Sango shook her head.

"But Sesshoumaru only looks about twenty now, and you said he was around 700."

"It's even slower for demons," she explained. "Hanyous age a little faster." She looked back down at him tenderly. "Someday, god willing, Kiyoshi will look older than Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha will too. Weird, huh?"

Sango's attention drew to her friend, who was still gazing wistfully at the boy sleeping in his bed, and was struck with a harsh bout of sympathy.

"You will never live to see him fully mature."

Kagome was mortal. Giving birth to a demon would not change that fact. And while her son would be blessed with near immortality, his mother would get old and die, just like the rest of them.

She had never asked Inuyasha how old he was when his mother died. Even if she lived to old age, he still must have been no more than a boy. How hard it must have been for him to lose her so young. He knew how hard it would be on his own son as well.

At least this one would still have his father, and a bonus one to boot. But no matter how much love a child receives, no one can take the place of his mother.

But as bad as she felt for Kiyoshi in that moment, she felt even worse for Kagome. Her friend smiled sadly. It was not the first time the miko had considered this harsh fact. And it would not be the last.

"No. But the worst part is how fast he is growing now. I wish I had a little more time to enjoy him as a baby. But I blinked and he was a 6-year-old. It forces me to cherish each moment with him. I swear, every time I look at him, he has grown."

They left the room to let him sleep, and returned to the main room of the house.

"Where is Inuyasha?"

Sango reached out to receive the glass of wine she had been offered, and Kagome took a sip from her own glass.

"Working. Sesshoumaru has him doing odd jobs around the fortress. But honestly, I think it's just busy work. He told Inuyasha he doesn't need to do anything here, but you know male pride. He wants to feel useful."

Sango smiled. Inuyasha always worked so hard to prove himself. She was happy that, despite what his brother had done to him, he at least seemed to be setting him up comfortably here. She had a feeling the work he was given around the fortress was far more accommodating than the physical labor he had endured at the behest of the human villagers.

"At least I talked him out of going on patrols. He really wants to take a place in Sesshoumaru's army, but one father risking his neck is more than enough. Can you imagine what would happen if both of them were to fall in battle? I convinced him it would be best to stay here."

Sango understood her logic, but she knew Inuyasha well. Fighting was in his blood. She wondered how long it would be before he had her convinced to take his inevitable place among Sesshoumaru's guards.

"Speaking of which, Sesshoumaru should be back soon. He comes to visit Kiyoshi every day after his council meeting."

As if on cue, Sesshoumaru let himself in through the front door. His dominating youki filled the house instantly as he entered.

His sudden presence startled Sango initially. The last time she actually seen him, he had been her opponent in battle. Kagome's too.

But though just as large and just as fearsome as he had ever been, she couldn't help but notice there was something different about him. His aura exuded a calmness, and contentment that had not been there previously. But it was the smile he wore that rendered him almost unrecognizable.

He made his way over to them swiftly, and Sango had to will herself not to take a defensive stance at his rapid approach.

But Kagome made no move to recoil. Quite the opposite in fact.

She beamed at him as he advanced on her, and stretched her arms wide to receive his hug.

He had to bend far to slip his arms around her waist, and she wrapped hers around his shoulders in return. Sango's eyes widened as he kissed her on the cheek, before releasing her finally, and offering the slayer a slight bow.

"Taijiya," he greeted formally, straightening back to full height. "I trust your journey saw you here safely."

She shook herself from her shock, and tried not to buckle under his intense scrutiny.

"Yes. Thank you for having me."

He seemed aware of her discomfort, and took a step back at this realization.

He attempted to soften his approach to put the woman at ease, and turned his attention back to Kagome to aid him in his endeavor.

"Any acquaintance of Kagome is always welcome. This is as much her home as it is mine."

Sango watched the couple share a very friendly glance, and couldn't help but gawk at the sight.

"That is very generous," she finally managed to reply.

Her utterance seemed so snap him from his reverie, and he turned his attention on her once more.

"The guards treated you with respect?" he inquired, though it came off more as a demand. He appeared to be assessing her again. For physical damage or emotional distress, she could not be certain.

"Yes," she assured him. "They were thorough in assuring I came peacefully, but they gave me no trouble."

He was pleased at her response, but he still regarded her sternly. He lifted his chin a bit.

"That is their duty. However, they are under strict orders. If you feel you are being unduly harassed at any time, bring it to Kagome's attention, and they will be dealt with swiftly."

The newest additions to the fortress caused a stir at first, but any oppositions were handled very quickly, and very harshly.

It was clear to all of them who the hanyou child belonged to. But even a hint of disapproval saw any foolish enough to display it meeting their gruesome fates almost immediately.

Disrespect would not be tolerated. But after the first examples had been made, even those with simple questions regarding the circumstances of their leader's first born wisely kept them to themselves.

Everyone was very curious as to how their lord came to pupping a mortal miko. And even more interested in why she seemed to be raising the boy with his brother. And, for that matter, how he even managed to have a half-brother in the first place.

But Sesshoumaru made it more than clear to all of them upon their arrival; even the slight scent of treason or intended harm towards his son or his family would be met with his most brutal of responses.

As Sesshoumaru was the strongest of any of them by far, none would dare give him any reason to doubt their loyalties. In contrast, they seemed to be tripping over themselves to accommodate his new pack.

"Thank you, but that's not necessary. Everyone has been great so far."

He nodded, finally accepting her claim. "Excellent. Is there anything I can procure for you? Anything you desire?"

It was so strange to have him offering her things, and more than a little uncomfortable. She just wished he would leave them be, and take his intimidating presence with him.

It's not that he wasn't being perfectly cordial. It was just... off putting.

"Ah, nope. Kagome has me set up pretty good here," she lifted her half drank glass of wine as proof. "Thanks."

Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome, and offered a smile that relayed his approval, and admiration.

"Hn. She is always a most gracious host."

"Well, someone's got to be!" she accused in mock outrage. "We can't all scare off every visitor."

He only offered a dismissive shrug.

"I will protect my pack." He refocused his attention on his guest. "And as member of my brother's pack, such courtesies extend to you as well. If you require anything to become more comfortable, do not hesitate to inform me."

Sango was unprepared for his accommodating treatment, and didn't know how to respond. Luckily, she wouldn't have to, as Kagome commanded his attention with a change of topic.

"Kiyoshi is due to wake up from his nap. Should I grab him for you?" Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"I will collect him. You may give your guest the tour, if you wish. If you venture outside the village, take a guard with you. I believe Kai is unoccupied at the moment."

She smiled in agreement, and he made his way to their son's room.

Kagome watched him go with a pleased expression, and Sango could only watch on dumbfounded. When he was gone, she stared at Kagome with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"_That's_ Sesshoumaru?"

"Isn't it adorable?" she grinned. "Fatherhood has softened him a bit."

"Not soft!" he shouted down the hallway, causing Sango to blush. She had to remember not to say anything insulting, as he would likely hear every word. Not that she necessarily had anything unkind to say, after his uncharacteristically pleasant display.

"Make no mistake, if you threatened Kiyoshi, you'd be in 30 different pieces on the lawn," Kagome informed her with a smile.

Sango's eyebrows rose at how the statement seemed to please her friend. Kagome had never been fond of violence, even when it was necessary. But it was understandable, that once a woman becomes a mother, her protective instincts concerning her young would make her much more fierce.

"When I first got here, one of the soldiers made a comment about my skirt... They are still picking pieces of him off the rooftops."

But then again, she seemed rather pleased with Sesshoumaru's protective instincts regarding her as well. She decided to let it slide.

"Yikes."

"Yeah, it hasn't happened since."

Sango chanced a look down the hall to ensure Sesshoumaru wasn't listening. But she knew that just because she couldn't see him, it didn't mean he couldn't hear them.

She lowered her voice, and leaned in closer.

"So how's he doing with all this. The last time I saw you, he was hoping to be a little more than friends."

"He's cooled off with all that," she assured her dismissively. "He's been so focused on Kiyoshi, nothing else seems to bother him. He and Inuyasha are even getting along great now."

"Amazing."

"I know," she agreed. "He's like a member of the family now. Things are good. I think he's worried about doing anything to disrupt our cozy little agreement."

Sesshoumaru had been given pretty much unrestricted access to Kiyoshi, provided he made no attempts to interfere with Kagome's marriage. So far, he was being true to his word that he would not.

"And Kiyoshi adores him. But he is always trying to break away to play in the main fortress. I can tell Sesshoumaru wants to start grooming his heir, but I put my foot down. I'm raising a son, not a little soldier." She studied the drink in her hand as she became introspective. "I don't know what I'll do when he gets older. He is already showing way too much interest in what father does. Guess you can take the soldier out of the Western Lands..."

Sesshoumaru emerged from the back with the half demon on his hip. His eyes sparkling dazzlingly, accompanying a prideful smile as his son gazed back up at him with a respectful awe.

When he was born, the silver puppy ears and half demon appearance made him look more like Inuyasha than his brother. But as he grew, and his face began taking shape, the boy was beginning to resemble his real father even more. Even ignoring his obvious markings, he was looking more like Sesshoumaru every day.

Inutaisho's genes must be strong, because beside the piercing blue eyes, the pup bore almost no resemblance to his mother. He looked more like the brothers had somehow conceived a child, though she wouldn't dare mention it.

"Have you been behaving for your mother?"

"Yes, father."

As what seemed to be a daily occurrence, the sight of them melted Kagome's heart.

Sesshoumaru's father had trained him well. He was strong, and principled, and many depended on his abilities to lead them. It would be considered a great success by any parent to have his son grow up to be capable of all that Sesshoumaru currently was.

But Kagome was aware of the cost that came with grooming the heir to the West. Strict training and a vicious upbringing aided in making Sesshoumaru the great lord he now was. And it came in lieu of a more affectionate, and perhaps more enjoyable childhood.

As much as Sesshoumaru wished his son to follow in his impressive footsteps, he was not completely devastated that it allowed him to have a relationship with his son that his father had not been able to have with him.

He didn't have to feel guilty about leaving him ill prepared, because that was not the life he would have.

Make no mistake, he would not leave the boy ignorant on how to thrive successfully on his own. But he was allowed to take a more relaxed approach to parenting when it came to him. And he found it not entirely unenjoyable.

"Does he speak the truth? He is aware that any misbehaving in your presence will deny him of our swordplay sessions."

"Swordplay?" Her question was not wanting for accusation. "Are you sure you don't mean his meticulous weapons training sessions?"

Sesshoumaru lifted his head and looked away.

"I am sure I don't know what you are referring to."

Kagome rolled her eyes

"Oh, please, Sesshoumaru. You really think I don't see what you are doing? You are trying to pass off his little soldier training as fun and games."

"He does think it's fun," he insisted, adjusting Kiyoshi more comfortably on his hip.

"He does? Or you?"

"Both of us," he admitted, somewhat defensively. "This Sesshoumaru had never the luxury of playing games as a child."

"And don't you want your son to get the chance?"

Sango watched transfixed as the couple bickered. Seeing them clash over raising a child was strange enough. But seeing how Sesshoumaru indulged her, as opposed to say, running his claws through her stomach, was just incredible.

"He enjoys the training," he insisted with a frown. "But if it displeases you-"

"I didn't say that," she softened, deflated a bit in defeat. "Just... don't go too crazy with it, okay? I see you sneaking little lord lessons into what is supposed to be his fun time."

He raised an eyebrow, which Kiyoshi was trying his best to imitate. Kagome was certain the boy would get it down eventually.

"Such as?"

"Yesterday, he came home reciting each province in the west, and the lord who oversees it."

Sesshoumaru scoffed.

"Geography and memorization are important skills to learn. You wish him to be ignorant?"

"Of course not." Kagome frowned at his obvious manipulation.

"The boy has an interest in these things."

"He has an interest in whatever his father is doing. You know he idolizes you already. I don't want him to miss out on his childhood. He is already growing too fast."

That, he was.

Sure, most parents bemoaned how quickly their little babies outgrew their need for mothering. But such was exaggerated in Kagome's case.

Her pregnancy had been rife with stress and uncertainty, having not even been sure of the father until close to the end of it. Not to mention it was shorter than most human's.

Then, as soon as the pup was born, he began sprouting as if in a time lapse video. It seemed that just as she was beginning to learn how to care for the child in his present state, he was already on to the next stage of life.

She was very quickly becoming aware that she needed to appreciate and treasure each day with him, because before she knew it, he would be nearly grown.

It was a difficult lesson for a first-time mother to learn. Made all the more difficult by the fact that she knew she would never experience such a thing again.

She would never again know the joy of pregnancy, and childbirth, and watching her seed grow.

She and Inuyasha had decided to adopt when the time was right. And she would love them all the same. But it hurt to know that Kiyoshi would be the only child that would ever truly be hers.

The fact that he grew so quickly made it an even harder pill to swallow.

The little boy drug her from her musings.

"Mommy, I like my lessons with father. Please?"

She looked at Sesshoumaru with annoyance. He seemed to be aware of her plight, and at least had the decency to look somewhat guilty.

"Why do I have to be the bad guy?" she lamented.

He turned his pup's attention back to himself, lifting him slightly.

"Come, Kiyoshi. Let us _play_."

"Alright! I want to show you my perfect stance for battle."

Kagome fixed Sesshoumaru with an accusing glare. But the sheepish way he returned it caused her to break.

His devotion to his son was just irresistible. Even when he played his little games, she knew he would do anything for them. Kill for them. Die for them.

And the fact that there were none who could accomplish the latter renewed the attraction she had felt the night she became pregnant.

Sesshoumaru was strong. And passionate. And very, very attractive.

Watching him dote over their child awakened things in Kagome which she was forced to repress at increasingly shorter intervals.

But she attributed it to the hormones.

Surely, any woman who experienced the father of her child taking such interest in care of them must unlock certain biological desires that could not be denied.

That had to be it. Because even though Inuyasha was just as devoted, and though she felt a deep appreciation for all that he did, her body did not react nearly as strongly as it did for Sesshoumaru.

But she was getting better at pushing those feelings aside. At least in his presence.

"Mommy, will you come and watch me?"

Before Kagome could respond, Sesshoumaru's scolding tone drew the boy's attention back to his father.

"Your mother has a guest."

Brief embarrassment passed over the Kiyoshi's features. He was aware of the extra person. And his training should have told him to assess the strange presence, and determine in what manner to address them.

But he was so excited for his father's proximity, that he had completely forgotten there was another human in the room.

Perhaps he failed to detect the human as a threat. But his mother was a human, and a very powerful one at that. His own powers were already coming into his own. And the holy abilities he housed were not to be taken lightly.

But just because this woman was not a miko, it did not mean she was not capable of inflicting great damage.

He highly doubted, however, that his parents would allow anyone in his proximity that would mean him any harm.

Still, the day may come where one of his parent's allies may become traitorous.

He was already learning that what he was, was considered offensive to most of society. But that was because they were scared.

People were scared of his mother.

They were damn sure scared of his father.

And they would be scared of him.

But he wasn't quite old enough to grasp the entirety of his predicament. So for now, he placed faith in his family. And besides, this woman had a friendly smile.

"Hi, I'm auntie Sango. I am very good friends with your mommy." She bent her knees slightly, and leaned forward to match his height.

"What about daddy?"

Sango's eyes widened as she regarded Kagome nervously.

"He means Inuyasha. Inuyasha is daddy, and Sesshoumaru is father."

She set her eyes back on the adorable half demon.

"Then yes, I am very good friends with you daddy too."

"And what about Father?"

This time, she turned her uncertain gaze to the demon.

She and Sesshoumaru were not friendly. Not until about 5 minutes ago. And though she had no problems placating a child- who happened to be the offspring of the frightening demon about which he inquired- she was not sure what Sesshoumaru would appreciate in relation to his ties to her.

Sensing her discomfort, and likely unable to answer the question himself, he turned the boy's focus back to his piercing gold depths.

"Do you wish to interrogate our guest, or would you rather practice your stations?"

"She can come too!" He turned his attention on Sango hopefully, excited at the prospect of a larger audience to impress. "Come watch us fight in the garden."

Sesshoumaru exaggerated his pleading eyes to match his son's. Kagome wanted to be angry at the shameless ploy to get her concede, but it was just too adorable.

"Tell you what. When your daddy gets back, we will all come down and watch you, okay?"

Kiyoshi smiled brightly, and jumped down from his father's arms. Determined and encouraged, he zipped ahead out of the room.

"I'm gonna practice until you get there."

His parents shared a playful smirk as Sesshoumaru followed him out. And Sango only watched, astounded at the new dynamic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the boys left, Sango and Kagome spent time catching up.

Their previous animosity was water under the bridge, and they easily slipped back into their sisterly roles.

The only thing missing was a hot spring, which Kagome assured there was a rather luxurious one waiting for them later.

When Inuyasha came home, he was pleased to see Sango there.

He was greeted warmly by the females, and accepted a glass of wine from his wife as he joined them.

"Hey Sango!" He kissed her cheek, pleased to see his old friend. "How is Miroku?"

It hadn't been to long since he had seen the monk, actually.

With his incredible speed, he had made several journeys back to the old village to check in.

Between Miroku and Kaede, their old hut was being maintained. Not completely abandoned, it was being kept up and waiting on them for their inevitable return... for now, at least.

Sango quickly filled him in, though there was little to tell.

"Sorry I'm late," he offered, giving his wife a quick kiss. "But guess what? General Jiro and his mate are pregnant again."

A small celebration had been held at the fortress, where congratulations had been in order.

Though the couple had given birth shortly after Kagome, they were very determined to bless the world with their offspring.

With the quick duration of demon pregnancies, it was a wonder to Kagome how humans managed to eventually overthrow them in the future. Such things, she of course, kept to herself.

"Already?" she asked incredulously.

"Yep. Don't waste any time, those two."

Inuyasha didn't miss it when Kagome became morose. Pupping was a praiseworthy accomplishment among demons, and deserving of celebration.

But each time the mate of a soldier became pregnant, Kagome became inexplicably somber.

He wondered at first if it was because they were youkai, but he quickly pushed that thought aside.

Kagome held no prejudice... obviously. So he wondered why a new mother would not be the first to congratulate the next couple to conceive. He eyed her with concern.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, that's great," she assured him. "I'm so happy for them."

That's what she always claimed. But he knew his wife well.

He was about to inquire, but she cut him off first.

"Kiyoshi is requesting our presence in the garden. Apparently, your brother has been teaching him how to sword fight, and he wants to show off a little."

Inuyasha smirked.

"I showed him some stuff yesterday. Maybe he can catch the bastard off guard."

"Inuaysha!" she scolded, and he smiled back guiltily.

"I thought we agreed, he is too young!"

"Never too young," he supplied. "Especially for a half breed. He's gonna have people after his ass from the second they see him."

At her worried expression, he softened a bit.

"And it will be their mistake. Between the three of us, he will be ready for anything. Ain't nobody gonna fuck with a daiyoukai with holy powers."

But his reasonable response did little to quell her concern.

"But what if they do?"

"Then he will be ready," he insisted. "Me and Sesshouamru are making sure of it."

She knew her son would not be ill prepared. But everyone seemed so eager for the half demon to grow up. It was a sentiment she did not share.

"I just don't want him to grow up too fast."

Inuyasha gently took her hand to comfort her. It was something he had been doing a lot lately.

"Kagome, hanyous grow up faster than you can blink. It's just how it is for them."

She knew he didn't just mean physically. Her son would be tested every step of the way.

But for now, she would pretend that he was just a little boy, who wanted his parents to come to his little league game. And of course, they all would.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Within the vast garden was a big, open field that served as something like a park.

On warm summer days, in times of peace of course, the residences of the fortress would pass the hours playing games with their families and lounging in the afternoon sun.

Sesshoumaru had never been one to spend his idle time on such frivolous activities. But then again, he had never really had an excuse before.

Sure, it was his fortress. He didn't need an excuse to do anything. But what had once been considered a great waste of his time, now seemed to be very worthy of it.

Everyone had noticed the change in him over the last few months, and none seemed to think it was a bad thing.

He seemed happy. And when their leader was happy, the rest of them tended to stay alive a lot longer.

A large space was cleared for the Lord of the West and his son to engage in their 'playful' sword fighting sessions.

Those present would gather, sitting off to the side, and take in the sight of the demon lord training his young son- and perhaps taking a few notes themselves.

When Sango arrived with Inuyasha and Kagome, Kiyoshi perked up despite doing his best to remain cool. Excitement radiated off of him, but determination as well, and he got into position opposite his father.

While the women sat in the grass off to the side to watch, Inuyasha ran off to have a quick word with one of the soldiers he'd spotted across the way. Apparently, he had been looking for him all day, and needed to relay something to him. He assured them he would be right back.

Sesshoumaru was stripped to the waist, along with Kiyoshi, as was the norm for any spars.

The sun gleamed off the demon's pale, muscular form enticingly, earning longing, intent glances from every female present.

This was also per the norm, and Kagome did her best to swallow down her jealousy at the attention he received.

But for some reason, when Sango acknowledged him, Kagome felt far less threatened. Perhaps it was because she was only human. Or perhaps, it was because she knew her friend didn't particularly like Sesshoumaru. Plus, she was spoken for.

Then again, so where several of the demonesses who were currently ogling her son's father shamelessly.

"Wow."

Kagome slid a smug sideways gaze to her friend, and lowered her voice.

"I know, right?"

Kagome was not a shallow person. But she couldn't deny how validating it was to be the envy of every female present.

They were all sick with jealousy when they learned she had mothered Sesshoumaru's pup. But though they hated her for it, there was a begrudging respect there too.

Kagome was not to be trifled with. He'd made that perfectly clear upon her arrival. But the fact that she was married to his brother took a lot of the spite out of their envy. She had no claim on him.

Which meant, he was still on the market. Not that he appeared to be taking advantage of that fact.

But he was a new father. Every free moment he had was dedicated to his son. They all figured that in time, he would be more receptive to their advances.

"I take back everything I ever said about him. I can see now why you let him-"

"Shh," Kagome scolded, but the women shared a knowing grin.

They watched in muted awe as the little sword fight played out.

Kiyoshi had been supplied with his own sword. It was the proper size for a child, but by no means less deadly.

Kagome had objected at first. But as the only one who he would be fighting against would be Sesshoumaru, and he would not let either of them get harmed by the blade, she finally agreed.

Sesshoumaru fought with Tenseiga. Not only would it cause the boy no harm, but it had its obvious benefits as well. Just in case.

"He is really trying to impress you."

Clearly recalling everything his father had told him, Kiyoshi was approaching this match with a great deal of seriousness.

But Kagome could tell how he was trying to catch Sesshoumaru off guard in any way he could.

"I know. It's so cute how he wants to show off for his mother."

Sango slid an accusing look Kagome's way.

"I wasn't talking about Kiyoshi."

The miko spared a very quick glance to her friend, but quickly returned it to the match, deciding to pretend she didn't hear it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha returned to take his seat next to the women.

They were all enjoying the show, but halfway through, Kagome's attention drew to a couple of the guard's children seated not too far away.

They appeared to be about Kiyoshi's age, if not a little older. Both were dog demons, as most of the youkai in the fortress tended to be. She had no idea there were so many, as Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were the only ones she had ever seen before moving there.

One had flowing auburn hair, and the other appeared to be blonde. Or gold.

She found her gaze lingering on the other children much longer lately. Particularly when they seemed to congregate.

She hoped their mothers were treasuring this time with them. But then, demons seemed to have centuries to make children. Maybe more. Seeing them all made her remember that she would never know motherhood again after this. At least, not completely. It was a depressing thought. But she tried not to dwell on it.

"Wow! So cool!"

The boys at her left were engrossed in the battle. She attempted not to be obvious as she eavesdropped. After all, there was no harm in living vicariously through other people's children.

"Kiyoshi is so lucky. I wish Lord Sesshoumaru would train me to fight." She smiled to herself at the auburn boy's comment. She had been worried that as a half breed, Kiyoshi would be treated cruelly. Like Inuyasha had been.

But ever since she had arrived, he seemed to make friends just fine. He was welcomed warmly into their midst by the adult youkai as well. And she knew she had Sesshoumaru to thank for that.

If he were anywhere else, with any other father, he would be shunned. Or worse.

But he would not endure the same hardships that Inuyasha had. If only his brother had stood up for him too...

"Kiyoshi is going to be the lord someday."

Kagome tensed at the boy's presumption, causing Inuyasha to do the same.

He had been listening as well, though not paying as close attention as Kagome. But he knew the subject was a touchy one for her.

"No he isn't," the other boy countered. "My dad said he won't take the title."

"Why not?"

"I dunno. Probably because he is a half breed. Lord Sesshoumaru needs a full demon to replace him."

Inuyasha put a comforting arm around his wife. He knew she was very protective of their son, particularly regarding his race.

"Don't listen to them, Kagome. They're just a couple punk kids."

A sad smile graced her lips as she turned to him.

"No, it's okay."

And she returned her attention to the little demons, smiling longingly at them as they bantered.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he pried, but she seemed to be in her own little world.

After a moment, she finally spoke.

"They grow up so fast, you know? I just need to enjoy it while I can."

He knew what she meant.

They'd talked about it before. Several times, in fact.

She wanted a big family, and he vowed to give it to her. They could adopt as many kids as she wanted, as soon as she was ready.

But he knew, deep down, that it wouldn't be the same.

She was meant to be a mother. She was born for it.

And the fact that she couldn't have children again because of him weighed on him heavily.

She could have left him when she found out he was sterile. And she probably should have. But she didn't. She vowed to keep her promise and stay with him forever. So he made his own vow, to himself.

He was going to do anything he could to give her the family she deserves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The friendly spar ended to excited applause from the bystanders. It was nowhere near as enthralling as a true match between the demon soldiers, but Kiyoshi performed quite well for a child of his age. It spoke well for his future, and by extension all of theirs, that the next generation would grow to fight impressively in battle. The fact that he was a half demon did not seem to matter.

And though Kagome didn't want her son to grow up in the violent world of war and battles, she was aware it was unavoidable in the times they were living in. And she couldn't help but be pleased that he would be able to at least defend himself.

Kiyoshi ran to his parents, to receive the praise he was due, and Sesshoumaru was not far behind, obviously beaming with pride.

His haori was still hanging off him, and tucked into his waist; showing off the impressive cut of his perfectly defined form. The sweat glistening on his body had more to do with the scorching mid-day sun than it did from any real effort he had to channel in his mock battle.

"Did you enjoy the match?"

His question was directed at Sango, as the proud parents were busy fawning over their young boy.

But having such a perfect specimen close enough to touch caused something in the slayer's brain to short circuit. Her mouth opened, but could not form words. And after a moment of this, Sesshoumaru cast a concerned glance to Kagome.

"Miko, I think your friend is having some kind of episode."

After assessing the situation, she rose back to full height. She tore her attention away from Kiyoshi and approached Sango at her side.

"Oh, she's fine. She just needs to _cool off_ a bit."

A playful jab of the elbow pulled Sango from her stupor. And with an embarrassed blush, she offered a quick smile and crouched to congratulate the boy on an impressive match.

"I have to admit, he looks really good out there. You both do." Kagome's approval elicited a grin from the daiyoukai.

"Then you no longer disapprove of our lessons?" There was a hopeful tint to his language, and Kagome smiled in response. She wondered if she should be worried that it was getting harder and harder to deny him. He seemed to be breaking down her walls with stunning speed, but she just couldn't find it in her to care anymore.

"I guess I don't see the harm. As long as he's having fun." She shared a warm smile with him then. Sesshoumaru was most certain that the boy was enjoying himself. After all, he loved nothing more than battling with his own father when he was his age, and much older; even though his father had taken much harsher tactics with him. But then, he had always enjoyed those kinds of things much more than your average demon.

When Kiyoshi called for her attention, she joined Sango in their banter. Inuyasha took the opportunity to approach his brother, and praise him on a successful session.

"What're you doin' after this? You busy?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshoumaru noticed how he lowered his voice slightly.

"I have an appointment with my general," he informed him. "However, I am free after that. Why?"

"Can I come over in a bit? I need to talk to you."

His secrecy was not glaring, but Sesshoumaru could tell that something was amiss. His curiosity was piqued. He nodded once in response.

Satisfied, Inuyasha drew fractionally closer.

"Good. I'll come to your room after sunset."

"Make it my study," Sesshoumaru insisted. "I may not have any appointments, but there are several scrolls which demand my attention. Unfortunately."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"Fine. After sunset."

And with that, he turned back to the others, to listen to Kiyoshi preen over his battle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As promised, Inuyasha arrived to his brother's study not half an hour after sundown, and Sesshouamaru couldn't say he wasn't pleased at the interruption.

But not only because he despised the mundane mounds of paperwork he was forced to rifle through. Over the recent months, he had actually begun to enjoy his brother's presence.

He was not completely satisfied with Inuyasha's place in Kagome's life, nor his own. But the three of them had evolved into something sustainable. Something almost comfortable.

Though there were many difficulties to sort through, one thing held them together snugly as glue. They each desired the very best for the child that had brought them all together.

Though not ideal, the situation was acceptable.

Sesshoumaru was eager to abandon his scrolls at his half-brother's arrival. And after pleasantries were exchanged, along with a glass or two of fine sake, Inuyasha finally dropped his bombshell.

"She wants another baby."

The demon lord stilled, his drink catching pause halfway on the journey to his lips, before eventually finding his voice again.

"Already?"

He had prepared himself for this inevitability. He knew Kagome had planned on raising more children. He just hadn't expected it to be so soon.

Inuyasha reclined casually in his seat, admiring his drink a second before bringing it to his lips yet again.

"Yeah. Kiyoshi is growing so fast; she feels like she missed out. Plus, I can tell she really wants him to have a little brother."

"I can assure you; it is highly overrated."

Inuyasha smirked.

"Keh, that's what I said. But I can tell she wants one."

Sesshoumaru eyed him contemplatively. Kagome and he had grown very close to each other over the past six months. Raising a child together had allowed him a very intimate place in both she and her brother's lives.

It came with caveats, of course. But in the end, he had deemed it all worth it.

He got to know his son, Kagome, and even his estranged brother far better than he had ever anticipated.

But he could not deny there were things he was still not privy to when it came to her, to his dismay.

Inuyasha got to enjoy this side of Kagome. Such access included knowing her physically; something he had not been allowed to do again. But also, there were insights to her personal desires which would only be shared with her husband.

Luckily, Sesshoumaru had access to him. So he was often informed of the inner workings of her heart.

"She told you this?"

"No. I can just tell. She gets this sad look when the other soldier's kids are playing with each other. Or when Jiro's mate got pregnant again, she got all depressed."

They each took a sip of their drink, before Sesshoumaru continued his inquiry.

"Has she any prospects for adoption?"

The hanyou eyed his brother cautiously.

"That's where I was kinda hoping you would come in."

Inuyasha leaned back in his seat, and his brother followed suit. He appeared to be studying his drink, though his mind was a million miles away.

Troubled by this recent turn of events, Sesshoumaru pushed away his upset.

Kagome's happiness was at stake, and he had already decided to do whatever he could to help her obtain it. Even at the expense of his own.

"Hn. Does she wish for a demon or a human child? Demons would be longer lived, obviously, though they are harder to come by." He seemed to be thinking out loud. "Not many youkai would willingly abandon a child. Perhaps there is an orphan of a fallen soldier I can procure, though the mother-"

"I think the best thing would be to have another half breed," Inuyasha interrupted his musings, effectively stopping the demon short.

Brief confusion flitted over his features, before he gave the statement some thought.

"Half breeds are uncommon. You are aware of this."

"I know. But I think it would be best for Kiyoshi to have a brother of his own blood. She wants to give birth again."

He was visibly startled at the news. He did not hide his incredulous reaction to the outrageous statement, and Inuyasha squirmed uncomfortably at the anger slipping through his brother's tightly controlled façade.

"You would allow another demon to touch her?"

The prospect of another youkai having Kagome did not please him. It was bad enough that she was laying with the hanyou.

"I love Kagome. You'd be amazed what I would be willing to endure for her."

Sesshoumaru's tight grip on his glass relaxed slightly as he took in his brother's earnest expression.

"Not as much as you might think."

With all they had been through in their difficult past, it seemed they had finally found the common ground they needed to bridge the gap of their distaste for one another.

No matter how they felt about each other, they both cared for Kagome. Both loved her. And there was no doubt in either of their minds about the other's dedication to her.

Sesshoumaru was shocked at his brother's willingness to allow such a thing. In the past, he would never have entertained the idea, opting to leave his wife childless in order to keep his pride intact. What had changed?

He supposed that his own part in this little drama had quite a bit to do with it. For maybe the first time, he felt bad for what he had done to them.

But in the end, Kagome would be getting what she had always pined for, and that was what mattered.

And if her husband could take such a heavy blow to see her happy, he decided that he could as well.

"I suppose I could find a suitable demon who would be acceptable."

He began the maddening task of rolling through his mind's rolodex to find the best candidate with the most complimentary traits to pass down. But genetics were not all there was to be considered.

The demon would need to be one who was certain to treat her with care. One who harbored no ill will towards humans. But just the thought of anyone touching Kagome caused a possessive jealousness to build in his chest.

Sensing his dangerous rage, Inuyasha released a humorless snort.

"Keh, you really are dense. You think I would let just anyone sleep with my wife?"

Successfully pulled from his unhappy task, Sesshoumaru seemed startled as he regarded his brother with confusion.

"I want Kiyoshi to have a brother," he leaned forward, determined to get his message across. "A full brother."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he interpreted Inuyasha's meaning. And hope clawed to the top of a thousand other emptions, but only for the briefest of moments. He viciously squashed any prospect of getting what he desired. He refused to get his hopes up again.

"She has expressed this?" he demanded urgently.

"No-"

"You view this one as some sort of donor?" he spat angrily. "Seed on command?"

Sesshoumaru's sudden fury took Inuyasha aback. His confusion was more than apparent.

"I thought-"

"You thought wrong." The demon lord stood, and turned his back. As if looking at his brother a moment longer might end more violently than was desired.

Inuyasha sensed the sudden danger, but still stood to approach his seething half-brother.

"I thought you would be happy."

"Happy?" Sesshoumaru turned, the menacing look in his eyes caused the other to back up a foot. But the demon followed him, beginning a slow, dangerous approach.

"Yeah, I mean, I know how you feel about Kagome-"

"That is precisely why such an arrangement is unacceptable."

He was close now. Too close. But Inuyasha was swimming so deeply in confusion that he ignored the murder that was literally an inch from his face. He shook his head.

"You lost me."

Sesshoumaru retreated, turning his back on him again. He took a moment to gather himself, closing his eyes in an attempt to calm down.

"Did you not consider how painful such a thing would be?" he asked softly. He would only get silence in response.

"Having her. Watching her swell with my child, only to be kept at arm's length once he is born?" Inuyasha stilled at the confession as his brother continued. "Watching another man take the place I desire by her side. Watch my pup call him father. Having my word overridden by one who had no part in creating him?" He laughed his irksome, humorless laugh. "Pardon This One for not leaping at the opportunity."

He returned to his seat, and lifted his glass to his lips. He took a long sip, before making his heart-wrenching confession.

"I barely survived last time. I cannot go through that again."

Inuyasha watched as his brother finished the rest of his drink in a single pull.

He never really considered Sesshoumaru would feel so strongly about it. He never considered he could feel so strongly about anything.

He had assumed he would jump at the chance to be with her, if only for a night.

"I'm sorry. I thought-"

"Go."

Inuyasha stood silently for a moment as Sesshoumaru poured himself another drink.

He had come to learn his brother's interest in Kagome was more than just a physical infatuation. But he hadn't realized until now the depth of Sesshoumaru's feelings for her.

He thought he was the one getting screwed in all this. That perhaps their petty rivalry had the most to do with his brother's actions that night.

But looking at him now, the guy looked absolutely tortured. Sounded it.

His wife had slept with his brother. But in the end, he had ended up with her.

Sesshoumaru was the loser in all this. And that was not a position the Western Lord usually found himself in.

Sesshoumaru ignored him as the half demon regarded him sadly, before Inuyasha finally acknowledged his dismissal.

He left the daiyoukai to brood in peace, as he had much to mull over himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: If you have any issues with the parental dynamic, try to associate to a step parent situation...

Picture, if you will, a mother who has married a step father, with a brand new child. The boy will have his blood father, but he will not be raised by him. That is- very loosely- what this is referring to. So I hope that helps to reconcile this in your mind.

Thanks for reading! I hope you are all being safe!


	10. Deal Breaker

Forgetting himself completely, Inuyasha entered his home noisily; shutting his front door with perhaps more flourish than was necessary. Kagome was quick to scold him from her seat in the main room.

"Inuyasha! Please be quiet. I just got Kiyoshi down for bed."

He offered an apology that wasn't all together convincing, and the distracted way he received his 'welcome back' kiss told her that something was wrong. Before she could ask what it was, he noted that his wife was alone.

"Where's Sango?" he asked as he released her from his hold.

"She went to bed too. She's still bushed from the journey over."

He nodded absent mindedly, and appeared to absorb the information. But it was clear to Kagome that there was something on his mind.

"How was your visit with Sesshoumaru?" she ventured. "Is everything okay?"

She could tell she'd hit the mark, not that it was all that difficult to figure out.

"Keh, the bastard's all bent out of shape."

She watched as he walked over to the shelf which held their fine liquor- actually, all of their liquor tended to be fine these days- and poured himself a glass. She'd noticed by the smell of him that it wouldn't be his first of the evening. But even though he and his brother were known to enjoy a drink together from time to time, he only kept the party going when something was troubling him.

"Why? What happened?"

The demon lord looked to be in good enough spirits when he left after the little match. Spending time with his son always put him in a good mood, and he was particularly pleased with the progress the boy was making in his training. He wasn't the only one.

Kiyoshi had been walking on air for the rest of the evening, preening and gloating to the women who had witnessed his successful spar. Of course, were his father present, he would never had indulged in such behavior. Sesshoumaru stressed the importance of stoicism, and playing your emotions close to the vest. Not to mention, it was unbecoming of a young lord to brag about his accomplishments. If your actions are truly impressive, then they will speak for themselves.

But his mother was another story; enabling his cocky behavior by openly offering praise and pride. She wanted her son to have high self-esteem. But knowing his father, she was aware she was likely feeding a beast which may prove to outgrow its cuteness- and tolerability.

"Well, we got to talking about you," he began cautiously. "And how you want Kiyoshi to have a little brother soon."

Kagome frowned. It was no secret that the couple planned to extend their family. They had discussed it often, and Sesshoumaru was well aware of that fact.

So why would the idea upset him?

Did he think it was too soon? Maybe he was worried that Kiyoshi wouldn't be getting enough attention if there was another baby in the picture.

She supposed she could understand if he grew like a normal human child. But in a matter of months, Kiyoshi would be big enough to look after himself in most ways. And unless they adopted a human baby, the odds of finding a demon child young enough to even need a mother was very low.

She became somber at the reminder of her dwindling prospects of future motherhood, but also felt slight annoyance at Sesshoumaru. He knew she wanted more children, but from the sounds of it, he was not happy that she planned to divert any attention from his own son.

They hadn't really talked all that much about it, as it was more her and Inuyasha's decision. But she conceded that perhaps she should involve him a bit more in their plans. It would affect him, after all.

But perhaps she was jumping to conclusions. He had been very accommodating to everything she had needed so far, and she had vowed in the past to give the demon more credit where she was concerned. Maybe he was just a little shocked that things were happening so quickly.

She and Inuyasha hadn't even really talked about a time to adopt yet, but he appeared to have picked up on his wife's increasing desire for another child. To be honest, it had happened a lot faster than she had expected too. Maybe it was time for them to finally have a talk about it.

But little did she know, her husband was way ahead of her. And knowing that Sesshoumaru would most likely inform her of their little chat soon, he decided to tell on himself before she heard it from his brother.

She waited silently for him to continue, so he took a calming breath; nervously lifted his glass to his lips and took a sip for courage before making his confession.

"And well, I kind of told him I wanted Kiyoshi to have a full brother."

Rightly incredulous, and mortified at the admission, Kagome's eyes grew impossibly wide as his meaning registered in her mind.

"Inuyasha! What were you thinking?"

She turned from him, rubbing her hands down her face as she took several paces away from him. He put his drink down and followed her.

"I thought he'd be happy!" he offered defensively. "You too!"

She spun around sharply, and he nearly collided with her.

"How could you think I would want that?"

The anger in her eyes matched her scent, which was only tempered slightly with hints of embarrassment.

He was a bit irritated at her reaction. He thought he was being pretty damn generous here. If anyone were to be upset about this whole thing, it should be him. So why where the two of them being so touchy about it?

He folded his arms defiantly, and shifted his gaze away from the irate woman.

"I dunno, you didn't need any coaxing before."

It was the wrong thing to say; he was aware of that. The topic of Sesshoumaru and Kagome's little tryst was something that had not been discussed since the birth. Both were willing to get past it, and there was no point in drudging up old resentments if this family was going to work.

But it was the elephant in the room. Something they each tip toed around. And it was no easy feat, seeing as their son had his very distinct markings literally all over his face.

"Yeah, and it almost destroyed our relationship." And she wasn't wrong. She hadn't told him of her infidelity until she learned she was with child. And it was a very rough road to get them to a point where they could trust each other again. And even though they had agreed to leave it all in the past, he couldn't deny that at times the truth of it still ate him up inside. In refusing to address it further, he realized he didn't exactly know how she felt about it. He could only assume, but he considered that maybe it would be better if they didn't just try to act like it never happened.

"Things are finally good between all of us. How could you put us at risk like that again?"

He sighed, letting his shoulders fall as he drew her into his embrace.

"You want another kid, I can tell. Don't try to deny it."

She finally relaxed her form, deflating a bit in his hold and allowing him to support her.

"The plan was to adopt," she reminded him, though her stance and her tone softened a bit. She allowed him to brush unruly bangs out of her eyes.

"Why adopt, when we can have another like Kiyoshi? He's so perfect," he smiled, and somehow made her do the same. "And trust me, I know what it's like to have a brother that ain't your full blood. It will be better for everyone if the kid is just like him."

She pulled out of his grasp then, and took a retreating step backward. He looked confused as the anger in her eyes turned to hurt.

"How could you be okay with me sleeping with someone else? With your brother?"

Remembering what his little plan would entail made her flush.

It was one thing to hypothetically consider what it would be like to have another little half demon like Kiyoshi running around. But he seemed to be downplaying what exactly that would mean.

She was more than a little upset that he would just offer her up like that. That he didn't seem bothered by the idea.

But more than anything she was upset at the torrent of emotions his proposal must have sent through his brother.

"Oh, god. I need to talk to him," she announced at this realization. She hurriedly put on her shoes, followed by her jacket, and brushed passed him quickly. "He is probably furious. Idiot," she offered as she flew out the door.

Rubbing his clawed hand down the length of his face, Inuyasha returned to his forgotten drink and finished it in one long sip.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And Sesshoumaru had also continued to drink.

Still within his study, he sat in his large, overstuffed seat. He had not moved an inch since his brother had left, save to finish the bottle of sake at his side, and once to rise and procure a second.

A single lantern burned, keeping the room dimly lit. Though as his superior vision could aid him in the dark without hindrances, he wasn't sure for why he had taken the consideration. Then again, maybe he had...

'Have another child with Kagome...' In truth, the prospect had never been far from his thoughts. But that was supposed to be down the road; after he had finally convinced her to leave his oafish brother, and take her proper place by his side.

He had never considered Inuyasha to be the one to suggest such a thing of him. To outright request it.

But for the moment, those plans had been put on hold. The first year of life was the pup's formative year. The year in which a demon- or hanyou- required its mother the most. After that was typically when the father would begin training him for whatever station of life would be awaiting him. And that was still more or less up for debate.

He was pleased enough to have Kiyoshi here. He was safe, and he had an acceptable enough place in his son's life. For now.

By the time he reached is first year, if the demon lord was still in the good graces of his mother, he would be able to assert himself more forcefully as his father. He would be allowed to make an impact on him.

That was why he had been putting his feelings for the miko on the back burner. He was still sure that in time, she would recognize that he was the best choice for her. He would be the one she wanted.

He'd noticed little changes in the past six months. They had grown closer, friendlier since her arrival. She was allowing herself to become increasingly reliant on him. And though he allowed her to keep him at arm's length, he was building a foundation of trust in him that would make it easier for her to eventually come to him. When the time was right.

But this... proposition Inuyasha had made; it took him off guard.

He acknowledged that such an arrangement could actually see to quickening the process. To have another child by him would see her increasingly reliant, and attached to the daiyoukai. Not to mention the utter joy he could experience at becoming a father once again alongside the woman he loved.

But he wasn't prepared for the onslaught of emotions that arose at even the suggestion.

He thought he was stong, but he was wrong. When it came to Kagome, he was weak to the effect she had over him. Because he should want this. It would behoove him to agree. But the thought of creating another life- just the thought of the act that would bring it about caused his blood to simmer in his veins- without the ability to call her his was crushing.

Because he wanted her. By the kami did he want her. But she did not want him. To her, all he was, was a means to procure a child. A perfect set of genes to help create another perfect offspring. For once, she was just like all the others.

He would give her another pup. As many as she wanted. But not until she agreed to be his alone. That was his decision.

He finished the glass in his hand as he sensed her timid approach. Normally he would rise to greet her, to allow her in. But he remained seated; pouring himself another glass of sake from his place in his chair.

As she reached the door to his study, she prepared to call his name. But before she could, he called out to her.

"Enter."

She let herself in, and closed the door behind her. She immediately noticed him in his chair. The flickering of the lantern was all she needed to be alerted of his breathtaking profile.

He looked seductive; romantic in the low light of the flame. But for the tiny scowl that gave away his troubled countenance. There were not many who would be able to discern his mood as such, but she recognized that she was one of the few who could.

As she watched him sip his glass, she took note of the empty sake bottle on the table beside him, and the second one sitting next to it which appeared almost empty itself. She cursed her tactless husband in her head.

"Hey," she began kindly. "Inuyasha told me he talked to you."

It wasn't a question, so it received no answer; unless you counted bringing the sake to his lips once again. He wasn't regarding her, but looking in front of him, seemingly in deep contemplation.

Kagome ventured inward, entering deeper into his private room and closer to the great dog demon. When it was clear she would get no answer, she spoke again.

"I just want you to know, I had no idea he was going to suggest such a thing."

Gripping his glass tighter in his hand, he still made no move to acknowledge her visually; but finally responded in his low, even tone.

"This One is aware."

The displeasure she heard in his steady voice would have probably made anyone else frightened, or at least uneasy to hear it. But she knew him too well to ever fear him, even if his lifetime of practice instilling such things seeped out seamlessly, even when not particularly intended.

But though she felt no fear, his anger was still detectable. And she could understand why. This demon wasn't used to rejection, and she had been forced to do so many times over the past year. It probably offended him that such an arrangement would upset her. And she needed him to know that it had nothing to do with his suitability.

"Don't get me wrong, it's not that I wouldn't be honored-"

"No explanation necessary," he cut in curtly. "The boy is a fool."

He brought his drink up to the increasing scowl at his lips, and took yet another sip. His hard eyes remained fixed straight in front of him, at nothing in particular. The way he refused to look at her let her know he was still unhappy. And she felt the burning need to set him straight. To placate him a bit. To let him know that there was nothing wrong with him.

She took another step closer.

"I'm just saying, it isn't that your genetics aren't desirable-"

"But you feel nothing for me."

He said it as if stating fact; cold and unfeeling, as was his way. And his assessment stopped her in her tracks. A silent moment passed between them, in which she could only watch as he took another drink from his glass.

"What?"

His eyes finally flicked to her. Those impenetrable gold orbs that bore no resemblance to warm and happy ones she had left in the gardens a few hours ago. But instead were bored, almost condemning, as if he was explaining something particularly obvious to a child who should know better.

"You do not wish to lay with one for whom you hold no affections." And with that, he removed his gaze from her again, once more returning focus to his bookshelf which appeared to be exceedingly more interesting.

His statement left her wrought with an inexplicable pain. The piercing agony began at her heart, and which each pump, coursed through her veins until her whole body felt the weight of his assessment.

"How could you say that?" she breathed out, barely above a whisper. He shrugged one muscular shoulder in return, so slight that she would have missed it if she weren't paying such close attention.

"It is the truth."

But it wasn't. Didn't he know that? And why did it hurt so much that he believed it? It was pretty much what she had been trying to get across all this time, wasn't it? That she didn't see him that way. That they couldn't be together.

She should be relieved that he finally had accepted that they would never be more than friends. God knows that she hadn't made it easy for him to come to that conclusion. She was aware that in the past she had sent some signals that could be misconstrued, and she felt guilty that she had ever allowed him to believe that she felt more for him than she did.

But she definitely felt more for him than he seemed to think. And it didn't sit right with her that he seemed to believe he was anything less than one of the most important people in her life.

"You really think I don't care about you?"

"Perhaps, as you care for the monk or the slayer."

She winced as he threw her own words back in her face. That was what she had said, right before she had gone into labor. When they had returned from the market. After she had kissed him.

After he had laid her down on her bed, and seen to showing her how he felt with his lips and his hands. She remembered how difficult it had been for her to stop him, and how painful it was to do so.

That had been the problem right there. Things like that; how could he not have believed that she had wanted him in that way. Because in truth, she had.

She had lied to him, and herself, by telling him she only thought of him platonically, because she had to. As much as she felt for the daiyoukai, she wasn't going to throw away her marriage for him. And down playing her emptions was the way she had decided to handle this situation.

But she couldn't do that anymore. She at least owed him her honesty. And she couldn't let him go on thinking that he meant nothing to her.

"You're wrong."

When he didn't react, she furrowed her brow and gathered her determination.

"Sesshoumaru, if I ever led you to believe that I don't have very strong feelings for you, then I apologize. It's just, Inuyasha-"

"You made yourself clear," he interrupted, and tried very hard not to let a sneer play his lips.

She shook her head, and took the last remaining step needed to place a gentle hand on his shoulder. The firm muscle beneath his silk was just as hard as always, so she couldn't tell if he had tensed at her touch or not.

"I don't think I did. I need you to know that I love you."

"Why?" he snarled, turning sharply to face her. The sudden reaction caused her to pull back her hand with a start. His eyes were no longer bored, relaying his anger in a fearsome display which nearly caused her to gasp. But she held it in. "Why say such a thing? Are you so cruel?"

Catching his slip, she watched as he drew an inaudible breath, and released it. When he reopened his eyes, the red at the edges was gone, but his upset was still on display. Her gaze was upon the fang resting over his soft bottom lip, and she watched entranced as it receded back into his gum.

"I have made no secret of my regard for you, yet you choose my brother still."

"What was I supposed to do, huh?" She was fighting back tears as she tried to keep the tremble from her loudening voice.

"Sesshoumaru, he's my husband. I have loved him since the day we met, and we have been through everything together. And those feelings don't go away just because you develop feelings for someone new."

She could almost hear his thoughts, and she decided to speak up before he voiced them.

"And I know we've had our ups and downs, with Kikyo..."

Thinking of the woman now, all she could think was that she finally understood. She understood what it felt like to love two people at the same time. She didn't think it was possible, but now here she was. And she also knew how bad it hurt to be the one on the outside of another couple's relationship.

"I know what it is like to be strung along, and that is why I made my decision."

She didn't want to do what Inuyasha had done to her. To give hope when there was none. And though the pup had added a layer of difficulty to this whole mess, she had a history with Inuyasha. They were married, and she did still love him. So she had decided to stay.

But she didn't realize how deeply her feelings for Sesshoumaru would run. She had tried to spare him some pain, and she had failed miserably.

"I am afraid you will have to find another donor for your army of half breeds."

His hardened voice took her from her musings. She saw him there, nursing his drink in the dark, and refusing to look at her again. She hated that she had done that.

"You think that's all you are to us? To me? Sesshoumaru, you're family. I would never want to have a baby with anyone else."

He stiffened at the admission, if it was even possible. She watched him take a few steadying breaths as he processed the information. She could almost see the wheels in his mind working.

"So, you are saying, you do wish me to father your child?"

His tone carried a careful, measured hope that almost made her cringe. Here she was again, doing the same thing she had sworn not to do. But she refused to lie to him anymore. After all he had done for them, he at least deserved the truth. He was strong. He could handle it. And even if the truth hurt him, it was better than him hurting believing the lie that she didn't care for him.

"If things were different, that would be my wish," she admitted, to him and to herself. She watched his shoulders loosen a bit in his chair as his eyes remained forward. "But I know how you feel about me. I know how hard that would be for you, knowing we will never be together. It would be selfish to ask it."

"Indeed it is," he confirmed, as she continued to look at him painfully. "I am sorry, miko. But I cannot oblige you in this."

She hated the defeated edge to his voice; his posture, his whole aura. She wanted to say something, do something to fix it. But there was nothing.

She watched him finish his glass, and pour the remains of his bottle into it before taking another sip.

He didn't tell her to go, but she could tell she had been dismissed. So she turned on her heel, and left the demon lord alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hours later, Inuyasha could sense his brother's rapid approach, and was there to meet him the second he entered his home.

Fearing an attack, or something that would warrant his attention in the middle of the night, he quickly came down to see what Sesshoumaru needed. He worried for Kiyoshi, that perhaps he was in danger. But when he took in his brother's appearance, confusion washed over him.

He was dressed, but wore no armor. No sword at his hip. But most striking was the scent of several bottles of sake that seeped from his pours and wafted off his breath.

"Ask me again."

When Sesshoumaru took a step closer, to stand way closer than either was normally comfortable, Inuyasha noted that he was steady on his feet. He didn't waddle or sway, as one in his apparent condition normally would. In fact, most anyone else probably would not be able to discern the change in him, where it not for the smell. Inyasha took a step back.

"What?"

A smirk grew up one side of his face in a way that the hanyou detested. He hadn't seen it in some time, but it was a smirk he wore when he was feeling particularly malicious.

"Ask me again," he demanded, keeping his voice incredibly low. "Say 'Sesshoumaru, please fuck my wife.'"

"Fuck you!" he replied hotly, remembering to keep his volume low for the sake of the other's asleep in his house. When he shoved him roughly, the demon didn't budge an inch. "You're drunk. Get the fuck outta here-"

"Say it!" he commanded; the smirk instantly gone from his features. Back was the cruel, terrifying demon who used to torment him at every opportunity. It had been months since he looked at him like that.

"You need This One's aid to conceive a child? Then I will. But you must say it, or I shall not agree."

He knew he was drunk. He knew that this hateful demon was no longer who his brother was. He also knew how he felt about Kagome, and how difficult this pup had been for him. To accept that once again, the hanyou would keep something that he coveted.

But he also knew how much Kagome wanted a baby; wanted to give birth again. And despite his current behavior, he knew that his brother had honor. If he made him such a promise, even in this state, he would see it through.

Hell, maybe that was why he did it. Maybe he knew that this was the only way he could get himself to agree to such a painful request. Maybe for Kagome, he would allow this one slip.

Then again, maybe he was just being a drunk bastard. Either way, Inuyasha saw the opportunity to get what he knew Kagome wanted. And he would do anything for her, even demean himself to his brother.

"Sesshoumaru," he bit out through grit teeth, his scowl relaying his complete displeasure, "please fuck my wife."

Sesshoumaru's smirk returned.

"Because I cannot," he prompted further.

Inuyasha's claws were piercing holes in his palm as he shot death rays at his brother with his eyes.

"Because I can't _get her pregnant,_" he emphasized, his teeth still clenched tight.

"Close enough," he replied, lifting a shoulder dismissively. "Very well. I agree." Inuyasha stood his ground as his brother slowly closed the distance that remained between them. "I shall grant you this favor, only because you begged me so pitifully."

The hanyou didn't flinch when Sesshoumaru placed a hand on his shoulder, and drew his face within inches of his own. He spoke to him then in a tone so low, only an inu would have heard it.

"I really am too good to you," he mocked, before adopting his serious tone once more. "But I shall be even better to her."

And in one quick, soundless motion, he was out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shame and regret were not emotions the Lord of the West was prone to. Pressed, he could not even recall any time in his many years he had come to feeling such things. So when he awoke the next morning awash in both, it was a very uncomfortable feeling.

He remembered it all, to his chagrin. The callous way he had acted to his closest living kin; his own packmate. Sure, the several bottles of alcohol he had enjoyed on his own could be laid to blame. But he was the greatest demon that ever was. He should have handled himself better.

He would correct his mistakes. He was no coward, after all. And as much as it displeased him, he would go back to his brother's home first thing and apologize.

Inuyasha was already up when came to his door. And though not greeted with the most welcoming of features, his half-brother did move aside wordlessly and allow him in without incident.

Not one to mince words, Sesshoumaru cut to the chase.

"Inuyasha, I-"

"Save it."

His anger was expected. Even warranted, he decided. So he let the disrespect slide. But this was still his fortress. He would be heard out.

"You will listen," he demanded firmly, though it came off more as a plea. Inuyasha recognized it, but kept his arms crossed over his chest, and simply remained silent.

"I regret how I spoke to you last night. I had more to drink than I should have. You have my apologies."

Short and sweet. For the reticent demon, it was probably as close to groveling as he had ever accomplished. Sesshoumaru explained himself to no one. And even though the apology was well deserved, Inuyasha was definitely surprised to receive it. The bastard even managed to sound sincere.

This was new territory for them. Normally they fought; saying the harshest, meaning things they could muster at one another. But that was that. The next day would come, each with a new arsenal of fresh insults to heave at each other, and the game would begin again. There was no need for apologies, because that was just their rapport. Even though they liked to get personal, and hit where it hurt, it oddly enough was never personal.

But things had changed in the last six months. Their bickering had become decidedly less biting. Some might even call it playful. Now that they were raising a son together, it suddenly was no longer acceptable to try to cause harm to the other anymore.

Inuyasha realized he'd been standing in silence for a long moment when his brother prompted him further.

"Do I have your forgiveness?" he ventured, earning an up and down glance from his younger sibling.

"You need it?"

Sesshoumaru straightened, lifting his chin a fraction.

"Yes."

This was uncomfortable for both of them. But instead of doing the kind thing and getting all of this over with as quickly as possible, Inuyasha seemed to be considering his answer. Sesshoumaru released a small sigh.

"I am aware of the strain this must place on you. But you must know how difficult it is for me as well." Inuyasha could sense his brother's discomfort, and found that it made him nervous. "It is not as simple as me having a tryst with Kagome." Just the mention of it caused the hanyou's youki to swell. He could feel his skin heat as his blood rushed to the surface, but Sesshoumaru seemed to be considering his words to him with a great deal of care, so he kept his anger at bay, and listened. "My feelings for her run deep, and when we are through, I know I must return her to you once again. The prospect is excruciating."

Inuyasha's arms dropped to his sides as he registered what his brother was telling him.

"So you're still willing to do it? What we talked about?"

He knew there was a chance he would withdraw his offer in the clear light of day, but Sesshoumaru inclined his head.

"I wish to give her all that she desires. If she wishes for another child fathered by myself, I will grant it. I will consider myself lucky to be chosen by her. And I appreciate your devotion to the woman we both love."

Inuyasha nodded once. "Okay then." He turned and began to the back of the house. "But we all need to talk about this, now."

Startled by his urgency, Sesshoumaru waited awkwardly in the room alone as his brother went to get Kagome.

She greeted him shyly as she entered the room. At her whispered hello, a bow of the head was the only response he could give.

"I think it's time we all had a talk. Together," Inuyasha reiterated, gesturing for them all to have a seat. Seeing Kagome obey, Sesshoumaru did the same, followed by his brother.

"So me and Kagome had a long talk this morning. I told her about what you and me talked about last night." Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in panic for a brief moment, but he relaxed when the hanyou relayed silently that she had not been informed of his crass behavior. He was relieved in that.

"And we decided that the best thing to do would be for the two of you to make another pup together." Inuyasha was proud of himself for how calm he was able to keep features. Because in that moment, he was feeling anything but calm. Arranging for his brother to impregnate his wife was terribly emasculating. But he had already decided how far he was willing to go for her happiness.

"Are you sure you're okay with that, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome finally asked. She sounded very uncertain, and he worried he had perhaps misread her earlier intentions. This was what she wanted, wasn't it? "I mean, last night you-"

Sesshoumaru lifted his hand, effectively cutting her off. "Last night I was not in my right frame of mind." As he explained, his gaze shifted to his brother. "I apologize for my curtness. I assure you, such a thing will not be repeated." He could see she was not entirely appeased. Hating the nervousness in her aura, he offered her more.

"I would consider it an honor to give you another pup; if that is truly what you wish. Is it?"

She nodded, but added softly, "Only if you are okay with that."

"I am," he assured her confidently. "Provided you adhere to my conditions."

"Conditions?" Inuyasha stood quickly, startled at this previously undiscussed stipulation. "Hang on, you aint said nothing-"

"Wait, Inuyasha." Reaching up to grab his hand, Kagome urged him to sit back down. Sesshoumaru had given up a lot to accommodate their wishes, inconveniencing himself greatly. She didn't know what he had in mind, but she trusted him. She relayed that trust in the meaningful gaze she sent him. "Let's hear him out. This is a big decision, and he deserves to have his say." Nodding in his direction, she prompted, "Go ahead, Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha remained suspicious, but did as she asked. As he reclaimed his seat by her side, Sesshoumaru nodded back at the miko, pleased that she would allow his request. He lifted his chin and began his demands.

"Firstly, I wish for equal say in his upbringing. My word will be counted no less when seeing to matters regarding the pup." One of the hardest things about their current arrangement was how in several instances, he was forced to stand aside and let the couple make important decisions regarding the pup without him. He was often given a say, but he retained far fewer rights as a boy's true sire should hold. If he were to have another pup, he needed to be sure he could use his experience and powerful instinct to guide the pup as he saw fit. Or, at the very least, have his word carry equal weight.

The others seemed to deem this acceptable, as after a meaningful glance at one another, they turned back to Sesshoumaru and nodded in agreement. Relief washed over him at their easy acceptance, and he continued on.

"Both pups will be educated as any heir to the West would be. When they come of age, they shall be allowed to decide if they wish to continue on the path to leadership. We shall all respect that decision."

This one was a little harder. Kagome made no bones about her desire to keep her children away from a life of war and battle. But seeing how much Kiyoshi seemed drawn to that life already, and acknowledging that the time they lived in would make it difficult to shield him from that world completely, she conceded that perhaps it wouldn't hurt to at least make sure they were prepared. She had two of the best fighters in the world at her disposal, and it would be foolish to waist the opportunity to train the pups properly. She agreed, but only once assured the pups would not be forced into any position they did not desire to hold.

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath then. This next one would be challenging.

"Lastly, Kagome will be mated by me."

Inuyasha flew out of his seat again, and this time, Kagome was too shocked to pull him back. But before he could go on his tirade, Sesshoumaru elaborated.

"I will not have my pups losing their mother to time. If I am allowed to mate her, her life will be extended to mine, and she will be allowed to watch them grow."

Despite the red clad threat becoming more hostile by the second, Sesshoumaru had his gaze fixed on the anxious young miko. He was gauging her reaction for any hint into how she felt about his request. But he could not discern if she was merely in shock, or if she was actually considering it. Either way, he was somewhat relieved she did not seem offended by the idea.

"You expect me to just let you take my wife?" Inuyasha demanded. It was his greatest fear come true. That Sesshoumaru would sweep in, and despite Kagome's assurances that she would remain by his side, would find a way to lure her away from him.

"She will still be your wife," Sesshoumaru spared him a glance, but quickly refocused on Kagome. "Your life will just be tied to mine."

In the end, it would be Kagome's decision, so his appeal was to her. But he was aware that even if she were to be on board with such an arrangement, Inuyasha would be the one with the final say. If she didn't want to do it, it was a moot point. But if she did, and he protested, it would not come to pass. Still, he hated feeling that they were bargaining over her. He doubted she appreciated it as well.

But for what it was worth, they both seemed to zero in on the important part of his statement.

In mating Kagome, she would live to raise her pups. The most tragic part of birthing a hanyou would be removed, and they would not have to experience the heartbreak of losing her. It was the best decision to make, and they both seemed to acknowledge that.

But the brothers were jealous. And possessive. It had been a miracle they had been able to share her as much as they had. But mating his brother's wife, no matter how beneficial the outcome, was likely a bridge too far.

Inuyasha looked to his wife, and was slightly irritated to find no protest on her lips. It would have been easy to deny if she was not willing to go through with it. But from the look on her face, he could tell it was all up to him. He tried to poke holes in this plan.

He wished more than ever he had mated her already. But mating a hanyou didn't offer the same benefits as mating a youkai. It might offer her a little longevity, but nothing even close to what his brother could offer her. But if he had mated her already, no one else would have been able to.

"And you are okay with your mate fucking another guy," he tried, already knowing the answer.

Sesshoumaru fixed him with a piercing stare. Under normal circumstances, absolutely not. But this situation was far from normal.

"You are her husband. It is not ideal, but I am not unreasonable."

And Inuyasha saw the weight of his offer. In mating Kagome, he would never be able to mate another female. It was a huge concession to give up this honor to one who would not even share his bed. Unless...

"Are you gonna be fucking her?" he asked suspiciously, earning an indignant shriek from his wife. She was mortified at the topic, and hated the way they were talking about her like she wasn't there. But she was a little relieved that she wasn't being asked outright. These were questions she did not want to answer right now. So she decided that if they made plans she did not agree with, she would just pipe up after the fact.

"That will be at her discretion. We are already pack. I will give her another child. I do not see the harm if she wishes to lay with me for pleasure. However, it is not a requirement."

And that was really the crux of it. If the idea was just to mate Sesshoumaru so she could live to see her children grow, it was a no brainer. She would do it in a heartbeat. But becoming a mate came with certain expectations. And though he seemed okay with mating her only by technicality, and letting her resume her life with her husband, it seemed like once again he would be getting the short end of the stick. Be giving up so much of himself for the benefit of the rest of them. It didn't seem right to deny him in that way. But besides the guilt, that she felt she might owe him more of herself, she knew that she wanted to. She wanted to be with Sesshoumaru, both physically and otherwise. But Inuyasha had to agree.

"Will you take other lovers?" she asked softly, surprising them both with her question. He recalled her jealousy when he brought the midwife to her village, and fought to keep the smile off his features. She did not want him to be with another.

"I may do what I please." She needed to be aware of that fact. But he would also see her aware of his preferences, and her influence on his decisions. "However, if you wish it, I will be faithful. You are the only one I wish to have."

And with those final words, he talked himself right out of a deal.

Inuyasha was nowhere near secure enough to allow such a thing to take place. He knew he was being selfish. But seeing them look at each other like that; seeing them gleam at the prospect of belonging to each other in that way. Seeing Kagome not just willing, but wanting to be mated to his brother- it was just too much.

He could allow them to have one night together for the sake of making a pup. But letting them get mated would be signing her over to him. In no time, he would be out of the picture.

"No. I won't let you mate her." The fleeting joy in Sesshoumaru's eyes were snuffed out in an instant, and he turned his cold gaze back on his brother. Kagome was initially angry that he would make this decision for her, but she chose not to fight him on it. It was stupid to get her hopes up. He was never going to allow such a thing.

"We can do the other two, but that last one is a no," he stated firmly. "So whatta ya say? Are we still on?"

Sesshoumaru was furious. He almost had her. He could feel her there, willing and receptive, and ready to all but give herself to him. But the hanyou, in his selfish utterance, deprived not only him of a lifetime alongside the miko, but the pups of having their mother longer as well.

He could still refuse. He could say without that demand met, he would not gift them with his potent demon seed. But there was still time for that later. He would have his say in the pups' upbringing for now. The mating part, he could work on.

"I accept your conditions."

Somewhat surprised at his easy agreement, the couple let out a breath they were not aware they were holding. Instantly, they were hit by the surrealness of it all. Things were suddenly happening very quickly.

"I suppose the only question left is, when?" Sesshoumaru was addressing Kagome now. The rest was between them, as far as he was concerned.

She blushed. She wanted to have another pup as soon as possible, so the sooner the better. But she didn't know how to say it without sounding terribly forward. Though they were way past that now.

She was saved by her husband, who saw fit to take charge once again.

"Soon. Right?" he asked cautiously, grabbing her hand as he did so.

She smiled warmly at him, before turning back to Sesshoumaru. "Yes. Soon."

Sesshoumaru looked from one to the other, expecting elaboration. When they did not, he pursed his lips. "I see."

They were a bit concerned as he rose from his seat. He could see the confusion on their features.

"My schedule can be altered, so I shall leave it up to you. When you have a specific time in mind, you may let me know. Until then, I have other matters to attend to."

"Sesshoumaru-" Kagome started nervously as she stood, afraid they had offended him in some way. But he cut her off with a smile that, while slight, was enough to stop her in her tracks.

"Do not fret, Kagome." His smile grew, and it elicited one of her own. "I am not going anywhere."

She didn't know how just a few words from him could put everything right in the world. But they did; for her at least.

And when he saw she was at ease once more, he gave her a last comforting glance, and made his exit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: If I am super efficient, I can wrap this story up in two chapters. But I can't start the next until I'm in the mood to write smut. So think sexy thoughts =)


	11. Chapter 11

In the days since their conversation, Sesshoumaru had been keeping himself particularly busy.

Non-pressing matters and tedious scrolls he'd been putting off seeing to were finally finding themselves not only being completed, but worked over with a fine-toothed comb. The already meticulous demon had suddenly become an anal-retentive perfectionist, to the dismay of his soldiers and staff.

For when not otherwise occupied, his mind so easily wandered to the miko, and the request she made of him, and all that would entail. And it would simply drive him mad just thinking of it.

He was nervous of the implications, and uneasy with his nervousness. He honestly did not know how a second child was going to affect him. How he was going to handle sharing another pup with his brother.

But he was also incredibly excited. He was going to get to be with Kagome again. And though it would only be for the duration of an evening, it had been something he had been dreaming about since that night in the forest. So rather than work himself into an unbecoming tizzy, he simply worked.

He'd been locked away in his study for what must have been hours when he sensed his half-brother's purposeful approach.

He didn't look up from his scrolls when the hanyou let himself in.

"Hey. You busy?"

"I am always busy. What is it that you need?"

Inuyasha shut the door behind him and approached the large mahogany desk. He noted the piles of work strewed about on top of it, and how engrossed the demon lord appeared to be in them.

When he didn't reply after a moment, Sesshoumaru lifted his gaze for a beat, and shook the half demon from his musings.

"Sango's headed back to the village tonight, and I was thinking I would escort her."

Returning his focus to his work, the demon lord selected another scroll and began perusing it.

"If you fear for her safety, the threat at the outpost ruins has been dealt with. She should find passage without incident."

"Nah, it ain't that."

Inuyasha retreated a step to finally take a seat in one of the two chairs behind him, and made himself comfortable.

"Kagome says she's ready, and I thought it would give you two the opportunity to have some time alone."

Inuyasha enjoyed the way his blunt statement made the stoic demon freeze in place. Even though this situation was not at all amusing, it was always so satisfying to knock the tight bastard off his guard.

"Tonight?"

He'd finally earned his brother's full attention, and now it was his turn to look away dismissively.

"I'll take Kiyoshi with us. He hasn't met Miroku yet, and he's been wanting to see the village-"

"You will not," Sesshoumaru demanded. His tone left no room for argument. "It is too dangerous-"

"He will be fine. You just said that there isn't a threat. Between me and Sango, ain't nobody gonna touch him."

His son had never been outside the protection of the fortress walls. He knew the day would come when the boy would need to be assimilated, but it was too soon. He was too young.

The Western Lord had many enemies, and there were others who would not hesitate to seize on the chance to use the pup as leverage. Having a son meant having a weakness, and he was not about to make it any easier to exploit it.

"I will not have him taken outside these walls without myself present. I do not see the need-"

"Yeah, well you're gonna busy."

The upset he was feeling at the constant interruptions was forgotten as the weight of his brother's words set it.

Inuyasha wanted so badly to smirk at the dumb expression Sesshoumaru made when he was stopped in his tracks yet again, but he couldn't. In fact, it took all he had not to outright grimace.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I can't stand to be here when... you know." And he became even more uncomfortable when Sesshoumaru continued to look at him with something resembling pity. "And you won't be very good babysitters, I've got a feeling."

For some reason, Sesshoumaru did not like how accommodating his brother was being about all this. He actually felt kind of bad. The daiyoukai frowned.

"You may go," he finally deigned, "but I can arrange for my guards-"

"No. Me and Sango will protect him better than anyone else can."

He didn't want to admit that Inuyasha was likely correct.

Those who fought for him were fearsome and impressive. The best in the land.

But none of them would ever come close to landing a strike on him in battle, let alone sever a limb. Inuyasha was the most worthy opponent he had ever faced off against, no small part of that being because he wielded his sire's famous sword.

And the taijiya was not to be trifled with. She brandished an impressive resume, and he had personally seen how dangerous she could be on the battlefield, squaring off against numerous formidable youkai.

Still, it did not sit right with him. It felt negligent.

"You will at least take a guard with you," he demanded.

Inuyasha snorted, in that dismissive, petulant way that grated so perfectly on his nerves.

"I don't need an escort. I _am_ the escort."

Sesshoumaru stood, using his towering height to loom menacingly and assert his crippling dominance.

"He has a target on his back."

Though admittedly intimidated by his brother's threatening demeanor, Inuyasha couldn't help but be annoyed at the way Sesshoumaru was articulating to him like he was explaining something simple to someone slow. The measured way he was speaking felt very condescending. "Should any who oppose me get wind that he is out there, they will not hesitate to capture him for ransom. Or kill him for sport."

But Inuyasha's upset was immediately snuffed out as he recognized the concern in his brother's tone. He was worried about Kiyoshi, and the bastard was probably not accustomed to being scared about anything. He felt mildly ashamed.

"It is not a critique on your skills, nor your ability to protect," he assured him. "I will take no chances when it comes to him. Not to mention, I cannot focus on making you a son if I am distracted by worry over his safety."

Inuyasha decided to ignore the connotations of his statement, and actually smirked in spite of himself.

He supposed he could give him this. What was the harm?

"All right, fine. Just one, if it will make you feel better."

"Thank you." Sesshoumaru looked visibly relieved, and reclaimed his seat.

"Just do me a favor."

The demon lord looked up with interest as he picked his scroll back up.

"Try not to have too much fun tonight, okay?"

He scoffed, and resumed his reading.

"Strictly business, I assure you."

Inuyasha threw him a very disbelieving look.

"Keh, yeah right. Anyway, I'll send her over when I'm ready to go."

He rose from his chair and made to leave Sesshoumaru to his business. But his commanding voice stopped him before he got too far.

"Any sign of trouble, you return immediately."

He turned to find his brother's no-nonsense gaze back upon him.

"I know, I know."

"You will protect him with your life."

With a scoff of his own, he threw his brother a humorless smirk.

"Like you gotta tell me that."

And with that, Sesshoumaru was left alone to resume his work. But he was unable to focus for the rest of the evening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, we're leaving now."

She had already said her goodbyes to Sango; thanking her for her visit and extracting promises that she would give Miroku her best.

She had also fussed over her son; telling him how much she would miss him and insisting that he listen to his dad and keep himself safe.

But as her husband got ready to depart, Kagome was nervously preparing for her evening as well.

She had already plucked and groomed, and taken an extra-long dip in her private hot springs. She tried to ignore the feeling that she was getting ready for a date. But she was going to be getting intimate with someone. It was only natural that she wanted to look her very best.

Her makeup was a light touch, and her hair was reasonably fussed over. And Inuyasha tried not to die a little inside as he watched his wife prepare herself for his brother.

She was in the middle of agonizing over what she was going to wear when the hanyou came into her room and found her in front of the mirror.

She flushed with guilt at the intrusion, feeling like she had been caught, and her heart pinched painfully at the sight of him.

"Inuyasha..."

She rushed over to him, and hugged him, and he hugged her back even tighter.

She needed his reassurance that everything was going to be okay.

"Are you sure we should do this?"

Her cheek was on his neck, and he smiled gently as he rubbed her back in soothing circles.

"It's just one night," he reminded her. "Then, we will have another baby, just like you want."

"But-"

"It's okay, Kagome. Really. I know you love me, and it's all gonna be worth it in the end."

Part of her wanted him to stop her. But only a small part.

He pulled back to take her in fully.

"Just try not to enjoy it too much."

She wanted to tell him she wouldn't, but feared he would detect her deception. So she only smiled at him sadly.

"Please be safe. And tell Miroku he needs to visit soon. And make sure he has been taking care of my garden."

"I will," he assured her. After gazing at each other for a meaningful moment, he turned to leave. She moved back in front of her mirror, only to find him watching her in the reflection.

"You look really pretty."

But when she turned to respond, he was already gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshoumaru could sense Kagome coming, so by the time she approached his bedroom door, he was already there waiting.

Before she could knock, he opened it to greet her, and she blushed faintly when she saw he was only wearing a thin silk yukata. It was far simpler than his usual attire, but still of undeniable quality.

He took in her appearance in a moment of silent appreciation. Obviously some effort had been made, and his welcome died in his throat as he reveled in the stunning sight she offered.

"Can I come in?" she asked shyly when she had been standing out there a moment.

Snapping from his stupor, and cursing his stupidity, he moved aside to allow her access.

"Of course. May I take your coat?"

When she agreed, and removed her long jacket, he had reverted right back to his stunned speechless state.

Apparently, she had reached the same conclusion regarding attire for the evening, as she also decided to wear only a single robe-like garment. After all, she wouldn't be wearing it long.

Seeing his reaction, she blushed again while he finally reached out to take her coat. She suddenly felt the need to explain herself.

"I uh, just took a long bath, and... I couldn't decide what to wear so-"

"It's fine," he assured her softly. "You look lovely. I like it."

He put her coat aside, and sensing her nervousness, he made his way to the cabinet.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Yes, please," she replied quickly, all too grateful for the offer.

He generously filled the glass he procured, and crossed back to hand it to her. She tentatively took a few steps deeper inside, and began to look around. She had never been in his bedroom before.

She realized that it was notably absent an actual bed. Didn't he sleep? He was a demon, she supposed. But she wondered where he expected her to...

"None for you?" she asked when she noticed she was drinking alone. He smiled.

"I am trying to cut back."

Not that he didn't have nerves of his own. But he did not wish to be in any way altered for what was to come. He would be in top form tonight.

There was another long silence, in which she downed half her glass. Hating her discomfort, she was desperate to fill the void.

She got the feeling the quiet demon wasn't going to help her in that regard. So she nervously began to make her suggestion.

"Should we-"

"Relax, miko," he insisted. "Relax."

He smiled at her. Calming. Disarming. It annoyed her.

It was why she was here, wasn't it? Might as well get this show on the road. She didn't know what she had been expecting, but she kind of thought he would be a little more, um... insistent. She hoped he wasn't expecting her to take control of this little encounter. His leadership skills could come in handy right about now, and she expected him to guide her through this.

But maybe that was unfair. This was her idea after all. Well, hers and Inuyasha's. He was just graciously along for the ride on this one.

"You want someone to relax? Don't tell them to relax."

She hated how snippy she sounded. This all just felt so terribly unnatural.

"We have done this before," he reminded her. The certainty in his calming voice did little to sooth her.

"Yes, I remember. Almost ruined my marriage. Got a cute souvenir out the deal."

Concern for her overcame his features at her flippant response, and she deflated a bit.

"I'm sorry. This is so..." hard? Why was it so difficult this time? She certainly didn't have any reservations about fucking him on the forest floor that night. Why now, when in the lap of incredible luxury, was she suddenly having misgivings?

If only she had felt this way the last time, it could have saved everyone a lot of pain.

"It was easier last time," she finally confessed. His eyes softened.

"We were not planning on creating a life last time." That was a part of it, she supposed. There was pressure this time. There were expectations.

It was all on the agenda this time, planned out. A far cry from the spontaneous affair it had been in the woods.

"No," she agreed. "we were... what were we doing?"

"Having fun?" he offered helpfully. "Blowing off steam?" His eyes darkened a bit. "Exacting revenge?"

He hated the reminder that he had likely been a tool for her purposes. But he refused to dilute himself. It didn't matter. Whatever her motives had been on that night, he was certain her feelings for him had grown after that.

"Let's just go with, living in the moment."

His eyes softened again, and he stepped closer. Pulling the drink out of her hand, he placed it down on the table beside him. Her breath hitched when he snaked his arm around her back, and pulled her gently to him.

"Very well. Live this moment with me."

But when he leaned down to kiss her, he felt her tense in his hold.

He ached at her reluctance. He wanted to be with her desperately, but only if she wanted to be with him. He stopped himself. And after looking into her eyes a moment, he withdrew.

"Perhaps we should not-"

"No! No." She grabbed onto him tightly, suddenly in a panic at his possible retreat. "I want to. I'm sorry. I'm just nervous."

Unbelievably relieved at her admission, he pulled her to him softly once again.

"You have nothing to fear," he assured her. "I will take perfect care of you. Do you trust me?"

Breathless, she looked into his handsome features, and gave the only answer she could.

"Yes."

And he knew she meant it. The sincerity, and conviction in her tone caused his heart to beat wildly in his chest.

He could scent no deception, and it pleased him beyond words.

He could also scent the undeniable arousal suddenly emitting off of the young woman in waves.

That, combined with her affirmation of her unquestionable faith in him ignited his own. Blood within his veins began to roar, demanding that he take the willing woman who clung to him so desperately.

He lowered his head again, and this time she offered no resistance. On the contrary, she lifted her chin and pressed forward to more quickly accept his impending kiss.

But before he reached her, he stopped himself again.

For a moment, she worried that he had changed his mind.

"Kagome," he began huskily. "I have a favor to ask. Will you do one thing for me?"

Before she could respond, he touched his forehead to hers, rendering her speechless again. But he had her absolute attention.

"Just for tonight, allow me to pretend that you are mine."

He knew what this was. Knew he was simply a means to an end for her. And he was helpless to deny this young miko anything she would ask of him.

But he wanted more from her than a night of mindless passion. He wanted more than just the pleasure of her body. He wanted everything.

And if he couldn't have it, he knew it would appease his spirit to at least believe he could. If only for a night.

She pulled herself to him more tightly as he placed his hands on her hips.

The plea in his eyes was heart wrenching, and she saw no need to deceive him.

"There is no need to pretend," she told him breathlessly, inching closer to him still. "Tonight, I _am_ yours. Only yours."

She felt like she was barely hanging on to him, and maybe she was. But the way his firm arms held her tightly to him left her fully assured that he would not let her fall. He had her.

She waited anxiously; impatiently as he dipped his face closer. And when he paused in that moment not a handbreadth away, in which his hesitance, and uncertainty caused him to linger just a second more, she could no longer take it.

Leaning herself forward those final excruciating inches, she pressed her lips to his; lifting onto her tippy toes to cross over that line and into him once again.

He closed his eyes, giving himself over to the temptation of her sweet, utterly consuming invitation.

He traded his crippling logic and awareness for the relief her kiss allowed him. And instead of admitting, reminding himself constantly that this was not real, he allowed her to devour him in one obliterating swallow.

He was all too willing to forget the realities of his little world, and she made it far too easy. For tomorrow, she would be back in his brother's arms again. Back out of his reach.

But he was not going to let that painful little truth prevent him from enjoying every last drop she was all but insisting he take of her tonight. Right now.

He let her wash over him. Run through his veins, and seep into his lungs with every increasingly labored breath he drew. For just a moment, he was, and she was, and they just _were_. Were what he wanted to be. What he knew they were _meant_ to be.

But after that long moment, when she eagerly attached herself to his greedy lips and literally tasted the delicious sin; the forbidden fruit that had already ruined her so thoroughly, he regained control.

His fingers were suddenly in her hair; holding her jaw and angling her just how he wanted her, while he plundered the sweet nectar he had thirsted for ever since their last night together. His other hand held her hip. His large, strong appendage gripped her, and pulled. Twisted her into him so there was no question at all of the immediate effect she had on him.

It was his vow. His promise. And she gasped into his mouth as he made her painfully aware; reminded her what he could offer her. What he _would_ give to her.

She could play her little games. Lie to him, and herself, and pretend that the only reason she would have him was for the child he could most certainly give her. But he knew, and she knew in that heart pounding moment that the reason she was with him now was because she _wanted_ him.

She didn't need him to give her a child, she simply needed him. Whether she was subconsciously aware of it before this very second, or all along was not clear in her foggy, lust-addled mind. But right then she knew, she desperately wanted this demon inside of her.

Inside her hot, sopping, quivering core, yes. But in her mind, her heart, and the very blood that pumped him until he was completely hers. He broke their kiss to allow her to take in his full visage.

With the predator inside baring himself to her unbidden in his golden depths, he slid each of his hands under the silk of her yukata. One ran over her shoulder, under her collar as he separated the expensive material from the flushed, scorching skin underneath. The other undid the knot of her obi in one effortless motion, then ran between the two ends of material that had until now been keeping her from his starving view.

She ached when his fingers made contact with her bare stomach, and tingled when they ran tenderly over her hip bone to shove the fabric away.

Without breaking his gaze, she reached for the material at her shoulders, and finished removing it herself. A growl built low in his throat as she shrugged the garment off completely, and he watched it flutter to the floor, to pool at her feet.

He could only stand and admire her a moment. She looked even more tantalizing than she had been the night he had taken her. She was fuller now; softer. The power of his youki, of his seed growing within her had not left her unaltered. Power thrummed through her, in an awesome way that made her appear stronger, more fearsome than when it had just been her own.

The knowledge that this body had produced his progeny made her that much more irresistible, ensuring his instincts would begin their less than subtle demands. He wanted her. She was _his_.

His two large hands took hold of her curvaceous hips, and with one sturdy yank he had her flush with him again. His mouth was at her throat, along her collar bone, kissing and licking and just touching where he pleased. And it pleased her too.

Instinctively, she turned her head to the side, baring herself completely to his demanding explorations. Submitting without question, or challenge to his command. His claim.

She moaned with want as she trembled in his grasp, and when he pulled her harshly into the arousal she had induced, she shamelessly, and wantonly ground into it.

He growled, and his hot breath puffing against her neck like an angry bull nearly had her too frightened to move. But her need to feel his burning skin on hers forced her hands to finally come to life.

Shakily, she lifted her arms and began to peel the silk down his shoulders. As soon as he registered her action, he ripped the material off of him in a motion so quick it startled her from her stupor.

She grabbed his shoulders as he pressed into her again. This time, there was no barrier keeping them apart. No one, or nothing was left to stand in their way. And they reveled in feeling, as a man suddenly released from captivity would revel in his freedom.

His hands were back on her hips, grabbing in large, proprietary circles; as he pressed his forehead into her temple, forcing her neck to bare once more.

They didn't move. They remained like that a moment longer, pulling heavy, ragged breaths and pushing them past open, hungry lips.

Their eyes were closed as they pawed at each other, just listening to each other breathing. And when he opened his again, to find her gazing back at him with such suffering, such yearning, he'd had enough.

He bent to slip an arm under her knees, and picked her up bridal style to carry her into the adjoining room, over to his large bed of furs. And she threw her arms around his neck as he took her there, neither breaking eye contact nor saying a word during their short, suggestive journey.

Despite a ferocious look in his wild eyes, the rest of his face was under well practiced control. He wasn't wearing his normal bored façade, but he gave nothing away; save for the intense intent only a man with absolute purpose betrayed.

And he placed her down gently. Though his beast clamored to break free, he would grant no such allowances. Though he desired to throw her down roughly, and flip her over, and force her to submit to his will, he would not.

For as much as he was aware that after tonight, he must place her back into his brother's less capable care, something in the back of his mind was itching at him. Telling him something ridiculous, and hopeful. Supplying that if he did this well, if he did this just right, he could sway her to him.

There was likely no male more suited for such a task than he. His lifetime of training in the art of pleasure, training his noble upbringing had so graciously allowed for, should have him more than capable of seducing a female at his will. For as different as she was from the rest of them, she was in the end, still just a female. He had already decided.

Tonight, he would perform his very best for her. Use everything he had in the most enticing manner possible, and _persuade_. This was his one shot, and he was not going to waste it.

He laid her on her back, with all the tender care he could muster, and leaned over her trembling form. He bent low, hovering over her waiting, and willing body, and took her lips in another searing kiss filled with promise, and threat alike.

His silver hair cascaded around them, trapping them both in their own little world. In that moment, with their faces close enough to touch, it was just the two of them.

He looked down at her, suddenly reminded of his limitless love, and admiration of the nervous woman beneath him, and smiled.

Breaking the intensity, and heavy weight of the moment by letting his face relax in a rare display of warmth, and adoration, she actually laughed. Behold of the breathtaking sight of his stunning beauty distracted her from his otherwise fierce, and terrifying nature. And it reminded her though he could tear any who would cross him limb from limb, with her, he never would. Never could.

She alone had this demon's unyielding regard, as displayed and relayed to her time and time again through his numerous appeals to her much abused heart. She wanted to give it to him, entrust it to the only being on this earth who was certain to keep it safe.

As she was the keeper of the Shikon no Tama, this demon was the keeper of the heart within her breast. It had been shattered before into a million little pieces, and he alone was the one who could locate them, and put them back together, and purify it with his touch. Only he could keep it safe from those who seek to use it maliciously.

But for now, she was content to simply hand him the rest of her body. To touch every part of it, though likely not with pure intent.

She watched breathlessly as he began to slide down her form. Slowly, and smoothly he kissed his way down her body, and her eyes began to roll back as she became aware of his intentions.

She felt no scraping of his fangs, no pricking of his claws. Just his impossibly soft lips making their way toward her navel, and the pleasurable tickle of silky strands trailing behind as he traveled.

When he dipped his tongue into the shallow depth of her belly button, she squirmed. Writhed, and twisted under his wicked attentions, emitting cute little mewls at the ticklish sensation.

She fisted the silk sheets in her tiny hands, and pulled ever so lightly for just a soupçon of relief.

His eyes drew from their happy task up to her pleading features. Pleading to stop, pleading for more, it didn't matter which. But he was mesmerized, helpless to pull himself away from the titillating display.

He continued to watch her as his lips traveled lower. Pleased, and proud of the reactions he was eliciting. When his hot, talented mouth breached the curls of her well-kept nether regions, she jerked her neck up, and her eyes flew open.

Seeing him down there, this man who resembled, but definitively was not her husband, she remembered for a second, and felt a flash of guilt.

Recognizing it, and determined to squash it, he traveled the final short distance and placed his tongue forcefully between her folds.

She shrieked, and arched, lifting her bare breasts skyward. All the while, he laved his wet appendage pointedly, memorizing every millimeter, and the reception it received.

Certain areas appreciated firmer pressure. Darting motions flicked here and there, causing her to buck into his mouth and bringing her ever closer to that perilous cliff edge.

A flat, all-encompassing sweep of his tongue, pressed firmly made her grind more harshly into the strong, slick muscle. But when her breath began coming short, and her reiki began to accumulate, he knew she was close.

She was wailing, pleading, calling his name. And after he licked her just the right way in just the right spot again, he wrapped his firm lips around her tender pearl and _sucked_.

She shook, and screamed, and squirted as she came. Releasing the satisfying juices all over his handsome face.

As she began to relax, and come down from her glorious high, he could only press his cheek against her trembling thigh, and close his eyes. He had to regain his breath, and his control as he took in the heady scent of her pleasure that absolutely engulfed him.

His cock was so hard, and straining for attention, but he calmed himself. He would have it soon.

He rubbed the outside of her leg as he pressed his face into it; wiping the female ejaculate off of himself so that he could lap right back up.

His tongue on her thigh tickled, and she shivered. And when the spots cleared form her vision, she looked down to watch him.

Sensing her eyes on him, he looked back up at her. And the small smile on her face caused his heart to positively soar.

"I don't think that's how babies get made."

He released an amused breath, and let a genuine smile spread across his perfect features.

"No?" he asked playfully, before giving her inner thigh one last kiss.

"Are you certain?"

This was what he had been wanting. This easy closeness that he could only obtain with her. The physical pleasure was great. It was beyond magnificent. But she turned him into something he could otherwise never be. Light hearted, and happy. And he thought he could bring her there too.

Even now, they could have this.

"It was worth a try."

Her smile was impossibly wide. She loved him like this. She loved that she could bring this out in him. If anyone in the world deserved a little carefree relief, it was the demon lord crawling back up from between her thighs. The father of her child.

He was leaning over her again, but she was much more relaxed than before. He kissed her passionately, and she pulled him into it by weaving her fingers through his damp, silver strands.

"Sorry about your face," she offered when they finally broke apart, but she sounded more amused than ashamed. He smirked.

"Do not be. I loved it." And he took her lips again, more forcefully this time.

His ground his body into her. And when she felt his thick, firm member pressing insistently into her hip, she was made painfully aware that this demon still needed his release.

She adjusted herself as he continued to kiss her, and managed to finally wrap her long, limber legs around his powerful hips.

She arched her back off of the bed, and wrapped one surprisingly strong arm around his neck, and pulled him to her.

He shuddered as his throbbing manhood brushed against her open heat. Using every last bit of control he had at his disposal, he lowered his forehead down to hers, and breathed heavily into her ear.

She just wished he would do it. Not draw out this shameful moment for her any longer than necessary. Not give her any more time to reconsider whether she was doing the right thing. Because she could still stop him. She probably should. But she didn't want to.

She wanted him to enter her, and take the option of retreating right off the table.

But he was reconsidering nothing. This was going to happen. He didn't even think he could stop himself if she asked him at this point.

But he was in no mood to rush. There was a chance- albeit, a slim one- that he would never get to have her like this again. He didn't know if he would, and it had been so long since they had, that he wanted to draw every single touch and sensation out as long as he could. He wanted to savor it.

He was going to commit every second of their sweet time together to his memory, to pull out and live inside when the world was not being so kind to him.

But he couldn't hold out much longer.

The head of his cock was already trying to slip in. And her needy, imploring thrusts up into him were dying to make his wonderful job as easy as possible.

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered breathily in his ear, and he could hear her unspoken question.

'Are you ready?'

'What are you waiting for?'

'Don't you want me?'

Without removing his head from where they touched, he lifted his eyes to meet hers as they continued to breath heavily into each other.

And her unspoken question would receive an unspoken answer.

After a few meaningful seconds lost in each other's eyes, he slowly rolled his hips forward.

Her grip on his shoulders tightened harder for every inch she accepted.

Slowly, painfully slow, he forced his mighty girth inside. Compelling her to part for him, he took his time to ensure the shock of his intrusion would cause her no pain. Exerting impressive dominance over his own commanding form, he willed himself to remain measured, and gentle until she was ready.

She breathed harsh, incredulous breaths as she took him completely inside her. And when she swore she could feel him bottoming out in her womb, she began to shake.

He kept his eyes down, trying to hide their glowing red from her trusting view. But aware of his predicament, she used a gentle palm to guide his face towards her.

After resisting only a moment, he obeyed her silent request. Her eyes widened noticeably when she was allowed to take in the sight of him. But it was not out of fear. Even though she had only seen the red in his eyes partnered with those jagged marks on his face when he was set to transform into his true self on the battle field, there was nothing to be scared of.

He was controlling himself for her, and she trusted him to succeed. Even as his fangs drew out, no alarms bells sounded to tell the miko she should flee. But she was a bit shocked to find herself wondering what it would be like, if he were to truly let go, and ravish her the way he wanted to.

With her holy powers, she held no doubt she could survive it. But she knew he would never take it to a place where she could be harmed.

Seeing him fight with himself, she wanted him to know it was okay. She wasn't afraid, or disgusted with what he was at all.

Leaning forward, and guiding his cheek in her hand, Kagome pressed her lips to his and dominated his mouth. He was seconds away from taking complete charge of the encounter. But she released his lips from hers, and withdrew only slightly.

She looked right into his eyes, and he knew what she was going to tell him.

'Take me.'

'Fuck me already.'

'Please move.' Something to that effect.

And he absolutely intended to. But before he did, he needed to tell her something. Something she knew. Something he had told her several times. But not as recently as he would have liked, so she was just going to have to deal with it.

"I love you."

And before she could respond, he began thrusting.

He was in control, so it was nothing overly violent. But the powerful, assured motions of the mighty dog demon on top of her effectively silenced any words in her throat. Any thoughts in her head.

All she could do was moan her appreciation, or her protest, or her apology.

She moaned gratefully, and disbelieving as he repetitively withdrew nearly completely; before forcing himself through her again with a demanding slam of his hips, causing her to shriek in pleasurable pain when he hit the back of her cervix.

The contact was hard, and deep. It was almost as if he were trying to ensure her conception by ramming his cock all the way up into her womb, and wedging it there.

She was useless; a helpless ragdoll to his powerful movements. But he took her, timed their rhythm as such that they would meet perfectly in the middle of every purposeful rut, and ricochet off one another only to connect even harder on the return.

The force of the act combined with the wet, sticky juices forming between their bodies caused a loud, slapping noise to celebrate the joining of their sexes.

Kagome couldn't take it. He was so big, and so firm, and so slick inside her. As he pounded her inner walls so perfectly, she marveled at the feeling of him sliding up and down within her, setting her nerve endings aflame. And it just felt so right.

It shouldn't be like this. Yes, it was sex. And he was good at it. It should feel good. But it was never like this with Inuyasha. Not even close. How could she be feeling like she would rather be doing this with him, as opposed to her own husband. Was she so shallow? Sex shouldn't be the only thing that matters between two people.

But then she realized, it wasn't. There was more here. So much more.

But it was hard to think as it was. And just when it was starting to dawn on her, he started drilling that spot within her so amazingly that she became incapable of any thought. Except one.

'Why couldn't his brother ever find that spot?'

She was close. He could feel her about to cum again, and he was relieved.

Their first time together, he had not lasted impressively long due to the long duration between sexual exploits. But he was ready for her this time. He was bound and determined to prove to her that he wasn't some inexperienced pup. He could last as long as she needed him to.

Her breathing became shallow once again, and that familiar mass of terrifying reiki began once more to swell; thrilling him with its potential. And the way his name was attempting to sputter from her mouth in broken bits and pieces told him the time was now.

He picked up his pace, and zeroed in on the one spot she seemed to really respond to. And she came.

Her walls clamped down on him impressively tight, and strangled his cock in the most glorious way.

He wasn't prepared.

The reiki was too much for him. And the grip on his cock combined with the sounds of ecstasy that she made pulled him over the edge with her by unavoidable force.

He screwed his eyes tightly shut as he began to see stars, and let himself go deep inside her.

He would have to settle for being pleased that he did not finish before her. Not to mention, the night was young, and he would have several more gos at it.

"I love you."

He was still regaining his breathing as his head snapped up to take in her recovering features.

She was breathing hard too, still coming down from the pleasure he had given her. But he didn't notice until now that there were tears in her eyes.

He hadn't hurt her, had he? No, he was sure he hadn't.

"I love you." She repeated her whispered confession, and suddenly it all clicked.

She meant it.

It wasn't a careless utterance, spoken in a moment of passion.

She loved him. He had always accused her of such. And she had told him as much that night in his study. But he could see from her tears that she had finally realized the full weight of her feelings. She was done denying it.

But there was another reason for her tears;

She wasn't going to do a thing about it.

She cried because she loved him, and she was now realizing that it would have to stay at that. She wasn't going to leave her husband, as she had told him many times.

She was going to have to live with the knowledge that she loved a man who she could never be with.

And now he knew it too.

It would be easier if she felt nothing for him. But knowing that she loved him, but was not going to choose to be with him, it was beyond agonizing.

She was crying. Crying for the loss of a love that could never be. That never had a chance, but was there all the same. For a love she was going to have to live with, but never act on, for the rest of her life.

She felt a heavy tear hit her cheek, but she realized quickly that it was not one of her own.

Opening her eyes, she saw the single trail that had rolled down his face, and landed on hers.

They held painful eye contact for a moment, each relaying their feelings to one another silently, and perfectly. Until she finally reached up to grab him by the back of the neck, and pull him down to her.

She forced him to relax, and settle his trembling weight on top of her, and pressed her cheek against his ear in comfort. He wrapped his arms around her as best he could, and buried his face in the safe, inviting crook of her neck.

She petted his hair, and they held each other a moment, before he finally pulled out of her, and rolled her on her side. Encompassing her from behind, he held her to him, and rested his lips near her ear. But he didn't say anything.

After a moment like that, he could feel her powers being called to the surface, and he was reminded of their first time together.

"Not yet," he commanded softly.

"We should get you off as much as possible tonight, to make sure it takes."

He smiled into her hair. "I would not be opposed to another session later, should I fail to pup you."

She couldn't see him, but she could hear his somber grin. And he could hear hers.

"So that's your game, is it?"

"No," he admitted softly. "But not yet. I will recover on my own soon enough."

He pulled her tighter to him, and she placed her hands over his in support.

"I just want to hold you like this for a moment longer."

She said she would be his tonight, and she was. She really, truly was.

She was not with him for any other reason than she wanted to be. The child was a convenient excuse.

But if she was going to insist on returning to his brother tomorrow, to her little sham, he was going to enjoy her fully tonight. He was going to hold her close, and know that in that moment, they were both where they wanted to be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night got easier after that. Unwilling to squander their opportunity to be together, they did not dwell on the outside world, and what would be waiting for them.

They savored every second; enjoyed every inch of one another with open hearts, and just let go.

He did recover on his own, and was able to find completion several more times before finally relenting and accepting the aid of her powers.

And more than once, he found himself dragging his thirsty fangs dangerously over the juncture of her neck that could bind them for all eternity. He noted each time how her breath hitched, and excitement and fear coursed through her. Each time he made a pass, he had a life altering decision to make. And each time, he made the same one.

If only he had less control; shoddier honor. He could just take what he wanted, and perhaps make them happy.

By the time they were through, there was little doubt in his mind their goal had been achieved. The odds of her not being with child after this had to be astronomical. But only time would tell.

He gathered her to him as they cuddled like spoons. A well-deserved rest, and they were surprisingly calm in the wake of their actions. Practically glowing.

He brushed her long hair away from her exposed neck and shoulder, and drew himself closer to indulge. He breathed in deep, before using his tongue to taste the creamy patch of skin that should have been marred by him. He drug his receded fangs along the very spot he wanted to claim, and even hovered there a second, clamping down ever so lightly.

He was toying with himself. With her. With fire.

She offered no protest. And for the life of him he could not discern if it was a sign of her trust in him... or something else. Either choice would please him, and disappoint him all the same.

She shivered at contact of his teeth on her neck. And he allowed himself to enjoy it only a moment before retreating yet again, lest he do something he could never take back.

But despite his unwavering respect for her, he remained hopeful to his last breath. He drew his lips up to her ear, and brought her shiver with it.

"I could mate you right now," he whispered. Not a threat; it was his offer. "You could tell him you were unable to stop me."

His nose was in her hair again, and his hand returned to her hip to tease along her curves and enjoy her soft skin on his palm.

He bent his head once more, and sucked lightly on her pulse. She closed her eyes dreamily.

"He would never forgive you," she somehow managed to inform him, while his sinful lips continued to do wild things to her.

She nearly whimpered when he removed himself to speak lowly in her ear again.

"But would you?"

He rolled her on her back, forcing her to look at him. He needed her to know the importance of what he was proposing.

Using his claws, he cleared the bangs from her half-lidded eyes.

"If you desire to be mine, but are too kind to leave him, you may tell him I forced the bite. You would be blameless."

He knew there was something there. She could no longer deny the depth for what she felt for him. What they felt for each other.

She loved his brother, sure. But if his suspicions were correct, the only reason she chose to remain with him instead of exploring her feelings for the daiyoukai was the promise she had made to him.

She was bound by duty, something he understood all too well.

He was taught from a young age that honor must be protected above all else. Particularly when pitted against personal desires.

Kingdoms could fall if a king's word was not true. Kings could fall.

Sesshoumaru had been forced to do a great many things in his long life that took precedence over, and directly contradicted his personal satisfaction, if only because he honor demanded he see those things through.

But it would have been nice to have been given the choice once in a while. To have his burden lessened, so that he might know happiness at least once.

He would give that to her. He wanted her to know that she could choose herself over her duty, and she would not be made lesser for it.

But he knew she would not agree. For she did have honor, and she would not break it for anyone. Even herself. Certainly not for him.

"I would never let you take the fall for me like that. Don't you remember, we had this discussion at the marketplace."

He smiled sadly at the memory that felt like only yesterday.

"I recall that day often, yet omit certain parts."

He remembered the brief moment in time when he thought she was his. It was a memory he could cling to on dark, lonely nights. But he didn't need it anymore. Not after tonight.

"It would be the nicest thing you could ever do to me." He would gladly trade in his honor, his good name if it meant he could call her his.

He would take whatever his brother, and everyone had to throw at him; call him weak or dishonorable, if it meant he could have her.

But he could not just take it from her. Even if she appeared to want him to. She had to give him this, or he could not see it through.

"I can't."

He continued playing with her hair, and she allowed it. Watching his face as it slipped into vague contemplation.

He considered his brother in that moment. He did something he had never done, and put himself in the half-demon's shoes... so to speak.

If _he _were married to Kagome, and she was in love with another, and only remained with him out of some promise - out of duty... would he be content with that? With having her word, but not her heart?

Knowing that while she slept next to him, she dreamed about another?

Would he be content just to have her? Or would it be unacceptable knowing that it was he who stood in the way of the one he loved achieving true happiness.

Honestly, he could not say. But it was a question worth posing.

"Would you be content being with someone, who did not-"

"Don't. Please don't."

Perhaps she could not answer either. It was a difficult choice, he agreed. One that was hers to make. And she appeared to have made it.

"I apologize. It is clear you have made your decision."

She looked up at him from her place on her back. His stoic façade was slipping back into place, though traces of his tenderness was still seeping through.

She knew it wouldn't be long before he shut those things away from her view as well. Before he redressed his emotions, possibly forever.

He was putting his mask back in place piece by piece. She felt like she was watching him slip back into character in super slow motion.

She wanted to cry, but she was out of tears to shed. Instead, she continued to look up at him sadly.

"I love you both. One of you has to get hurt."

She watched a small smile somehow form on his lips.

"And that one shall be me."

"You're stronger. You will be okay."

Reaching up, she moved a falling lock of silver hair back behind his ear.

When she did, he grabbed her hand, and held her palm against his cheek.

"And what about you?"

She couldn't look away as he rubbed his face back and forth against her hand.

"I will get hurt either way."

"Then we are together in that, at least."

She closed her eyes as he turned his head and began places kisses inside her palm.

She had him in the palm of her hand, and he made no moves to hide it.

A wayward thought creeped its way into his head. A silly, pointless thought. But if there were any time to ask it, he decided it would be now.

"If you had met me first, when you came through that well-"

"Don't do this."

Eyes still closed, she turned her head away from him. But he would not allow her this. Removing her hand from his grasp, he moved his palm to her cheek and forced her to look at him again. She did not resist.

"No. Tonight, you are mine. Please talk to me, and we shall never discuss it again. You have my word."

He asked for so much, and was given so little. Maybe that was his strategy, she mused. Ask big, and settle for what you really want.

But she knew this was a far cry from what he desired. She could give him this. But only because she knew he would never tell another soul. In being honest with him, he was forcing her to be honest with herself.

Something he knew she was afraid to do. Something he knew she was tired of being afraid of.

She looked into his eyes, and didn't find him hopeful, or expectant. Just... waiting. Waiting to listen; to hear her answer. Ready to accept whatever it was she told him. And she would give him the truth.

"Yes." He didn't falter. But something in those golden eyes brightened impossibly, before dying in a second. "If I had never gotten married, then yes. I would have chosen you."

He ran his hand down to her hip. To hold her; to comfort her.

He saw her eyes lower in shame. In guilt. She didn't need to say it. But she would.

"I love him a lot."

"I know."

"And it would take something very powerful to even threaten what I have with your brother."

It was small consolation. But he would accept it. He was left with no choice. Though he would leave her with the culminating take away of his vast experience.

"Yes. It takes a great deal of strength to deny yourself. Are you prepared for that, miko?"

She didn't have to answer. Perhaps, there was no answer. It didn't matter. There was only one thing he really needed to hear from her now.

"Tell me again."

She looked up at him, and a smile- happy this time- grew on her lips.

"I love you."

Running his clawed hands through her hair, he returned the smile. And the sentiment.

"I love you too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshoumaru woke with a start as a powerful mass of youki made its way to his private rooms at a startling speed. He instantly recognized it as his general, and the panic in his aura was enough to unsettle him on its own. The fact that the demon who approached appeared to have possession of his son instantly had his instinct railing to protect.

Kagome felt his movement as he shot up in bed, and by the time she sat up, he was already dressing himself with haste.

She could sense his worry, and was concerned at the foreign feeling his uncertainty sent through her.

"What's wrong?" she asked him. He handed her the yukata she had come over in, and resumed tying his obi.

She just barely got it on before the door to his room flew open, and his general entered through with his son in him arms.

"Kiyoshi!" She started to rise as the half demon was placed on his feet and instantly ran over to his mother.

Before he could reach her, Sesshoumaru stopped him and gave the boy a quick once over. Turning him this way and that, his son held still as his father assessed him for any foul play. Seeing none, he released him, and allowed him to latch onto his mother.

The general stood uncomfortably inside the room, keeping his eyes lowered out of respect and fear.

"I apologize for the intrusion, my lord."

A barrier had been placed around his room for their privacy. And as it was none of their business, none had been made aware of his little arrangement with the miko.

The general would not normally be so bold as to barge into his lord's rooms, but he figured he would want his son returned to him without a moment's hesitation.

He was shocked to find his brother's wife in his bed upon entering the room, and the heady scent which still lingered very thickly in the air left no questions to their activities.

But the soldier was more concerned about his possible reprimand than what his master did with his dick.

Luckily for him, the robe-clad woman was so preoccupied with her pup's unexpected arrival that she forgot to be mortified.

"What has happened? Where is Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

A commotion could be heard taking place outside his room, and he recognized the voice of the taijiya arguing with another of his guards.

Managing to finally get passed them, Sango appeared through the open door, a nervous and apologetic soldier scrambling after her.

"Your brother has vanished, my lord."

"Vanished?" Kagome looked at the general before noticing her friend standing still at the entrance.

The shock of seeing her friend in Sesshoumaru's room- in nothing but a skimpy robe- wore off, and a blush stained the demon slayer's cheeks.

But Kagome was too upset to be embarrassed.

"Did something happen to Kiyoshi? Are you okay honey?"

"He's fine. Nothing happened," her friend finally imparted. "But Inuyasha is gone. He left your son with us in our hut, and he said he would be right back. That was last night." Sensing Kagome's intense concern, Sango continued her explanation. "We looked all over for him. I'm worried, Kagome. He wouldn't just leave Kiyoshi like that. He would have told us where he was going."

Sango didn't know what exactly was going on here. But seeing- and smelling- Kagome and Sesshoumaru together in his room had her wondering if maybe it was marital troubles that caused him to take off. Did Inuyasha know about this?

"I scoured the village for him, my lord. But I found no trace of him, nor of any possible threat."

Deciding to ignore the general's offense of entering his room and seeing Kagome in a robe, he straightened to full height and issued his command.

"Well then, assemble an army and search again. Immediately."

The general had escorted Inuyasha and Sango to the village, so they were under his protection. Sesshoumaru was well aware that he would not have returned empty handed without already performing a very thorough search. And he was not an incompetent soldier. He was his general for a reason. Still, he must have missed something.

"But my lord-"

"Beings do not just disappear into thin air. He would not leave Kiyoshi."

"Something is wrong, Sesshoumaru." His attention snapped back to Kagome who was cooing over the little half demon. "We have to find him. Something must have happened."

Refusing to show weakness in front of his guard, he forced himself not to react to her distress.

He was relieved that his son was okay, but it was disconcerting that Inuyasha was missing. There was no way he would have just left him.

And it hurt his chest just a little to see the miko so concerned about the hanyou. He had been hoping to have a little more time this morning to spend with her before having to give her up again. But it looked like their time had been cut short.

"Jiro, I am going on ahead. Gather ten men and depart as soon as possible."

He turned his attention to Sango.

"Slayer, accompany me. You will show me where you last saw him."

She could show him exactly where he was, and where she thought he could go. He had the best nose in the world, he would track him down.

Kagome's distress set him terribly on edge. And he vowed to do all he could to eradicate it completely.

"I will find him," he assured her, meeting her troubled gaze. "You have my word."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I just wanted to say a huge THANK YOU! to everyone out there who took the time to write me a kind note, or offer words of encouragement. I see you out there sticking up for me and my writing, and it makes a huge difference to see that there are people out there who like what I am doing and were thoughtful enough to tell me about it. It can get a little frustrating to see people take away things from the story that I hadn't really intended, but it is so good to hear that a lot of you seem to understand/like what I am doing with the characterization or plot. I appreciate you.

That being _said, _I live for reviews. And I also totally appreciate getting any kind of critical feedback as well. It is very helpful to hear what you honestly think, because I absolutely am guilty of getting lost in the woods of my own work, and getting to read your perspective/take away lets me know where I might be losing sight of my goals or purpose in the story, or what might not be working. If you don't tell me, I won't know! And while I definitely prefer to hear good/positive responses to my chapters, I prefer to read thoughtful critiques over nothing at all. You took the time to not only read my work, but absorb it, reflect on it, and tell me what you think about it. I appreciate everyone who takes the time out of their life to tell me what (if any) impact I had, and getting real time feedback is such a priceless tool that I don't take for granted at all, and try to take advantage of as best I can, so THANK YOU too!

So never be shy to tell me whatever you want. I read every review I get, and I do take your opinions to heart. It doesn't hurt my feelings at all. But keep in mind, writing all this stuff takes a lot of time, and I do it all for free out of love for these characters, this world, and this community. It can be a bit discouraging to hear a lot of the same negative notes, because it tells me there is something to it. But it would be even more discouraging to not get any response at all. But if you like what I write and want to see more from me (and more often) positive reviews are incredibly encouraging, so I highly recommend it XD

Okay, part 2 of this A/N is me handing out a little smut assignment. The first smut scene I ever wrote was in chapter 4 of my story Never Let Me Down. The last smut scene I ever wrote was the one you just read here. While different moods/headspaces beget different writing styles, I am curious as to how you think the two compare. If you are bored, or sitting at home on lockdown with nothing to do, and you feel like reviewing some smut, I'd like to hear your thoughts! You can let me know in the comments of this story, or NLMD. Or any of my stories, idc lol. I've got a few smut scenes under my belt by now, and I am just super curious if you notice any glaring differences.

Whew, longest A/N ever. Sorry about that. Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

Kagome hesitated only a moment when the small cottage finally came into view. She knew she was being ridiculous when she threw a suspicious glance over her shoulder, because if Sesshoumaru was indeed following her, she would have been able to sense him.

It's not that she was under lock and key. She could come and go from the fortress as she pleased. But the demon lord would be beside himself if he knew she had left the grounds without a guard escort. He knew she was powerful, and could take care of herself. But he was – understandingly - being extra protective lately.

But he was away at the moment. Off in Korok Forest near the northern boarders, continuing his tireless effort to locate his brother and bring him home. Or at least learn of his fate.

Kagome was on a similar mission, unbeknownst to the powerful dog demon, and to the great unease of her caregiving staff. They pleaded with her not to go, more afraid of their own fates than hers, but they weren't exactly in any position to be giving her orders. She promised to return quickly.

Gathering her courage, she continued forward until she reached the house's doorstep. After a polite knock – and a few deep, calming breaths - she finally met the unprepared eyes of a shocked young woman.

"Hello Kikyo."

She still wore her old miko garb, though Kagome suspected she wasn't practicing much these days. Her cottage was a good ways away from the nearest village, and it was clear that the woman had opted for a somewhat quieter life of solitude. Though any desperate enough to find her, and knowledgeable enough to know who she had been, could easily make the long trek and implore her assistance. Kagome doubted that she was the first.

"Kagome. This is a surprise. What are you doing here?"

She seemed softer than before. Less intimidating. Though, Kagome conceded that she was in a much calmer frame of mind than she had been the last time she'd laid eyes her.

Looking at her now, Kagome was slightly ashamed of her behavior back then; the things she had said. But not even close to enough to begin offering any apologies. She couldn't even force a tight smile for her as she had done in the past. She did need her help though, and she didn't come all the way out here to blow her opportunity before she even got started.

"I come in peace," she assured her. "I just want to talk. Can I come in?"

Kikyo considered her only a moment before turning on her heel and walking back inside. Kagome followed her through the open door with as much confidence as she could muster, and couldn't help looking around to assess her surroundings.

It was a modest home. A far cry from the luxury of the Western fortress that she had become accustom to. Kikyo always was a minimalist. Furnishings were sparing, and Kagome got the feeling that this woman did not entertain guests very often.

When it became clear that there was no one else staying here, the time traveler couldn't decide if she was relieved or disappointed.

"Would you like some tea?" Kikyo asked. "I was just making some."

"That would be great."

With a nod, her host made her way into a back room as she insisted that the young woman take a seat. She obliged, kneeling down onto the lightly used cushion that sat beside a low table on the floor.

Kikyo returned with their tea, and occupied the other cushion across from Kagome.

Their drinks needed a moment to cool, and Kikyo filled the awkward silence with her most obvious question- politely phrased.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Kagome cut to the chase.

"Has Inuyasha been to see you?"

Her predecessor's eyes widened a fraction before they were carefully schooled back into place.

"I'm not here to fight, or try to drag him back home. I just need to know if he's okay."

Kikyo saw the desperation burning in the younger miko's features, and didn't know what surprised her more; that Kagome thought her husband was with her, or that she didn't know where he was in the first place.

"Inuyasha is not here," she calmly informed her. "It has been almost a year since he has graced my doorstep."

Doing some quick mental math had Kagome struggling to contain her temper, but she pushed it aside for now. That's not why she was here, and she refused to show any weakness in front of her longtime rival.

"Do you have any idea where he is?" She took Kikyo's hesitation as a sign of reluctance, and placed her untouched tea down on the low table purposefully. "Please don't lie to me. I am just looking for a little piece of mind here."

The older woman lifted her own cup to her lips, never removing her eyes from her guest.

"Trouble in paradise?" she asked. There was no humor in her tone, but Kagome could hear her mockery loud and clear. Kikyo continued on before she was able to give a response.

"You know more than anyone that Inuyasha has a childish temper. I'm sure whatever has him all worked up will be forgotten the second he wants a home cooked meal."

"He hasn't been home in six months." Sadness was not sparing in her tone as she informed her. "Nobody knows where he is. Even the Western army can't find him."

Kikyo made an affirming noise and nodded in understanding.

"Hm. So that's why I had soldiers ransacking my cottage."

"They were here?" Kagome asked, mildly surprised. Kikyo nodded again.

"Yes, months ago. Even got a visit from his brother, but he didn't tell me that he was missing." She shrugged. "I thought perhaps their rivalry had flared up again and he was tracking him down to kill him."

Sesshoumaru and his army had been all over the country in the last six months. She supposed it shouldn't shock her that he had looked up his old flame. It was investigating 101, really.

But he had never told her about it. She supposed that shouldn't shock her either.

"I see he finally marked you." Kagome was startled out of her musings by the abrupt change of topic. She placed her hand on her shoulder where her skin was lightly marred. "You know that it will lead you to him, don't you?"

Kagome met her eye meaningfully.

"This isn't his mark."

"I see," she replied, though she got the feeling that Kikyo was only looking for confirmation. "He told me Sesshoumaru was the one who impregnated you. How is little Kiyoshi?"

Anger flared at the sound of her son's name on Kikyo's lips. It was possible that word had spread all the way out to this secluded cottage, but other possibilities creeped into Kagome's mind instead. She remembered the timeline Kikyo had mentioned earlier and could not resist asking.

"When was the last time you saw him?"

Kikyo took another sip of her tea and put it down next to Kagome's untouched cup.

"He came here not long after your son was born."

Kagome's face scrunched into a scowl, and the hands in her lap balled into fists.

"Don't worry, nothing happened. You'd be pleased to know he shut that down a long time ago."

She relaxed a bit at the woman's assurances, but the way her brow crinkled betrayed her mild disbelief. Kikyo graciously answered her unspoken question.

"He just wanted to talk. Check on me, catch up, that sort of thing."

That didn't exactly make Kagome feel any better. Of course it was preferable that the two hadn't gotten intimate – if this woman was indeed telling the truth... But emotional cheating was still cheating. Why would he need to talk to his ex? Why couldn't he talk to her?

"You're mad," Kikyo observed. "Don't be too upset with him. He just needed someone to talk to. His love for you was never a question." The surrealness of this woman in particular trying to assure her like this was enough to have Kagome wondering if she was just being gaslighted. But for some reason, she believed her.

"Inuyasha never had any real friends. Most people aren't like us. Half demons are considered an abomination." No part of that statement was anything Kagome didn't know. Though, perhaps in her current environment, it was not as glaring a truth as it once had been for her. Kikyo picked up her tea, and this time Kagome did the same. "As much as he hates his brother, if it wasn't for Sesshoumaru, he would have been dragged out of town a long time ago. Or worse."

She knew the brothers had been getting on better lately. She had always considered this a relatively new development. But maybe Kikyo was right. Had merely his relation to the Western Lord been enough to ensure his safety until he was old enough to care for himself?

Inuyasha told her about his youth, and how hard it had been. But really, if anyone had wanted him dead, it would have been easy enough to accomplish. Particularly without having the protection of his parents.

Sesshoumaru had no hand in raising him. But maybe it was unspoken that the hanyou was off limits. She would have to ask him about that later.

"Most hanyou are not so lucky to be born of royal blood," she continued to explain. "Despite Inuyasha's lineage, he was never acknowledged. Your son will not face the same hardships."

Inuyasha may have been a son of Inu no Taisho, but the half demon was never claimed. His blood may have offered him a measure of protection to see him to his adolescence, but he was not granted any privilege. It kind of left him in limbo; living on the outskirts of both societies. A lonely existence.

"I have to say I'm shocked. Sesshoumaru's disdain for humanity is widely known. That you managed to get him to mate you is quite a feat. I could understand a momentary lapse in judgment, but a mating..."

Kagome heard what she was saying. Inu no Taisho had a fling with a human woman in secret. Were it not for the pregnancy, the relationship would likely have never come to light. Sesshoumaru was decidedly less sympathetic towards humans than his father had been. Mating her represented a jarring change in the daiyoukai.

"And I can't say as I blame you. What is it about those dog demons that is so alluring?"

Yes, the two women really were two of a kind. Mikos, keepers of the Shikon, and each with a scandalous attraction to the sons of a great inuyoukai. An attraction which left them ridiculed, and ostracized within their community. Ill-advised attractions which, to be fair, did single handedly tear their respective lives completely asunder. Kagome never thought the two of them looked all that much alike, but in that moment, she supposed she could see how people could get confused.

"Is that why he left?" Kikyo demanded. "Did the Sesshoumaru thing finally break him? He seemed to be willing to forgive you when I saw him last, though it's not to say he wasn't broken up about it."

Kagome lifted her desperate eyes to the calm woman across from her, and forced her tears to remain at bay.

"What did he say?"

Seeing the until now strong woman suddenly lay her intentions bare caused a small, genuine smile to grow on Kikyo's lips. The two had never been friendly. Far from it. But in that moment, she respected her earnestness. She saw no reason not to indulge her curiosity.

"I meant what I said when I told you he did not come to me with any romantic intent. In addition to being the only one before you who he could talk to, we also share a similar affliction."

Hungry ears waited eagerly with interest.

"I understand what it is to have the love of your life suddenly develop feelings for someone new. He and I both know the pain of watching the one you planned to spend your life with acknowledge that there may be someone out there who is better suited for them, and have them know it as well." Kagome's eyes grew wide at the bold declaration.

"He loves us both, but you were always the only option for him. His love for you drew him to you. But his love for me drew him to you as well. He knew that by remaining with me, he would cause me great pain. Watching him pine over you. Wondering what might have been. He loved me enough to let me go, and save me great heartache."

The comparison had her head swimming with the implications. Was Kikyo finally acknowledging that she actually was the better choice?

And what did that mean for her and Sesshoumaru?

"It seems you made the same decision," she observed, though cold eyes turned condemning in an instant. "Though perhaps a little too late to be incredibly kind."

She looked back down guiltily to the mug cradled in her grasp.

"I didn't choose Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha left."

Her focus on her now lukewarm tea caused her to miss the contemplative state of Kikyo's eyebrows.

"Then perhaps we are seeing the results of that decision. In choosing to remain with Inuyasha, you only caused him more pain. Perhaps Sesshoumaru too, though I can't imagine that demon being overly emotional about it. If anything, you probably only hurt his pride. Though I suppose the mating may have mended that a bit. Not to mention, he gets to hold that over his brother-"

"When was the last time you slept with him?" she bit out snappily. She was not here to get relationship advice from her old competition. Though she supposed it might not hurt to learn how to get a man to keep pining for you long after your death.

She was here to get answers. And as it became clear that this woman had not seen Inuyasha, Kagome figured it was as good a time as any to unearth a couple of long repressed truths; if she would indulge her. But the woman was being uncharacteristically cordial, and open with the younger miko. So she decided to try her luck.

Kikyo smiled again, and Kagome loathed the traces of pity in her eyes.

"I know you don't believe me, but Inuyasha ended things with me for good before your wedding." Her smile dropped then, and she forced herself to look her guest in the eye. "I admit, we saw each other occasionally during your courtship, and I do regret that. We were each other's first love, and it can be hard to let that go. I know it is no excuse, but I also know that you understand."

She had been aware of the couple's reoccurring trysts before they got married. It had been an ongoing thing, and a point of contention between them for as long as she could remember. Maybe that was why she was so desensitized to it, and allowed it to continue at all. She didn't have to wonder whether she would put up with it then if she were the strong woman she was now.

"That day when you saw us kissing, that was all my fault," she admitted with certainty. "I was at a particularly low point, and I wanted him back very badly. I caught him off guard, and I think I shocked him to be honest. He should have stopped it, but he really isn't used to rejecting the advances of women. I know that doesn't make it right, but you need to understand the circumstances."

That was exactly what he had claimed. She had to admit, she never believed him when he told her that. But Kikyo's confession rang true in that moment. The woman appeared to be genuinely remorseful.

It still didn't make it okay.

Kikyo could sense Kagome's mounting frustration, and thought to remind her that she was not completely blameless in this whole scenario.

"From what I understand, that was the catalyst for Kiyoshi coming about, wasn't it? Perhaps it was a blessing in disguise. You wouldn't trade your son for anything, I imagine."

Kagome noticed how Kikyo had managed to remind her of her sins, while taking a measure of credit for the one good thing to come out of it as well. Maybe she could learn a few things from her.

"I wouldn't trade either of my sons. Or the closeness I have gained with their father."

"Oh, you had another pup. Congratulations." She paused a moment before she ventured another careful question. "Is that why Inuyasha left?"

"I don't know," she responded honestly, lowering her eyes once again. "I haven't seen him since the night I conceived."

"Hm. The pieces are falling into place," Kikyo quipped. Kagome ignored it.

She tried not to dwell too much on it, but there always had been a small voice in the back of her head that told her that was the case. As the months went on, that voice became louder, demanding her attention whenever she had a moment alone.

Had he left her? Did he see the blossoming love between her and his brother, and throw in the towel?

Was the sight of Kiyoshi – who was resembling his father more and more each day – becoming unpalatable for him?

Was he doing himself a favor, or did he think he was doing her one?

No. She refused to believe it. Refused to give in to her long-suffering insecurities. She knew her husband. And if he was going to leave, he would not have run away like a coward under the cover of darkness.

So she took that theory and buried it, alongside the fleeting notion that Sesshoumaru might have done something to have his brother 'removed.'

"Did you see him after the kiss?" she asked softly. She had always worried that he might have kept seeing her after that. It wasn't like he didn't have a history of it. Especially when she was pregnant, she became very insecure.

"I tried to talk to him a couple times after that, when you were pregnant," she admitted, and Kagome visibly stiffened. "But he refused to see me. That one time after Kiyoshi was born was the only time we saw each other after that. And I reiterate, it was only to talk."

"What did he say?" she asked eagerly. Why did he need to talk to her? What would possess him to come all the way out here to pay a visit to his ex? Secretly, she might add.

Kikyo saw her desperation, and answered her seriously.

"That you slept with his brother, and the baby was his." Kagome tried not to flinch at how blunt, and accurate, that sounded. "That he was deathly afraid you were going to leave him. But mostly, he came to apologize. To tell me how sorry he was for breaking my heart, and he wished he'd handled our circumstances more tactfully."

Kagome's heart sank. She could read between the lines. It appeared she had unintentionally given the couple something else to have in common.

"What did you tell him?"

She didn't have to tell her. She knew it was none of her business. But she couldn't help but ask. She needed to know.

Kikyo smiled with a warm sadness as she appeared to be recalling that day in her mind.

"That I forgave him," she began simply, still smiling. "That I loved him. That you loved him. That he was going to be a great father," she ticked off the points of their conversation with ease, and her smile finally fell a bit. "That I wished things had been different for us, but that I also wished for his happiness. And then he went home."

Kagome was picturing him there... here. Gathering the woman in his arms, perhaps tucking her into his side. Letting her comfort him; petting his hair.

Bringing his vulnerability to his old lover's home. In his weakened state, letting her soothe his battered pride.

She believed that nothing had happened between them that day, but something could have. He put them in danger by even coming here.

But he needed to. She made him need to.

When the threat of tears stung the corner of her eyes, she decided she'd gotten all she needed from this little encounter. Reasonably satisfied, she rose, leaving a half drank cup of tea on the table.

This woman had seen enough of her weakness. Besides, she had babysitters at the fortress to relieve. She'd already been gone way longer than promised.

"I have to go. If he does turn up-"

"Don't worry, I will send him home."

She thought she might die if she found him staying here with her. But now that she was certain that he wasn't, she found herself wishing he was. At least she would know he was safe. At this point, she would settle for closure.

"We just want to know that he's okay. We all miss him. We're worried."

Something caught Kikyo's eye then, and she didn't know why the connotations hadn't registered before now.

"You still wear his ring." Kagome's hand automatically went to touch the wedding ring on her finger. Of course she still wore it. Inuyasha was still her husband. And if - _when_ \- he came home, he would be again, wouldn't he?

Mating Sesshoumaru had made sense. With a second child on the way, and her husband MIA, it was not hard to convince the woman to accept his mark. He was taking care of her now, and he demanded she become his, if only for the children's sake. Though they both knew it was much more than that.

How would Inuyasha handle the news? Could he live with it?

She was so worried about how Inuyasha would feel about it, however, that she had neglected to consider how Sesshoumaru felt. Did it bother him, that she still held onto the hope that her husband would return to her? Was it foolish to expect him to return to her at all?

"I don't know why Inuyasha isn't with you," Kikyo began, following Kagome to the door. "But don't take for granted the one who is."

Regardless of the reason for Inuyasha's disappearance, Sesshoumaru had been there through everything.

He single-handedly saw to the comfort and safety of her and their two children. He made them feel loved, and protected. And all the while, he had been true to his word not to rest until his half-brother was found. To a fault, actually, nearly working himself to exhaustion. It almost seemed like overkill. Like he was trying to prove to her that he would do anything, even this, if she desired it. Even if it meant sharing her once more upon his success.

Then again, maybe he just didn't like being stolen from. Inuyasha was pack. And if someone had him, they were going to pay.

She took one last look at the woman who once shared her soul. It really was a pity.

If it weren't for their rivalry, they might have actually gotten along. Oh, well.

"Goodbye, Kikyo."

She wasn't certain, but the older miko thought that there might have been a hint of gratitude in the farewell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_6 months later..._

It was nearly dawn when Sesshoumaru arrived home to a quiet, peaceful fortress, and an eager warmth filled him the closer he got to his rooms.

Upon his arrival, his eyes confirmed what his mark had been telling him, and he smiled.

He removed his clothing quietly so as not to wake her, all the while ignoring the stiffness plaguing his overworked body.

Though not his longest journey to date, this one had been especially treacherous. Sleep and comfort were not afforded to him throughout his arduous trek to the Southern Lands. And more than one troublesome offender demanded his vicious attention.

But he ignored his aches and pains as he finally slipped into bed beside his mate. He slipped a twin striped arm around her middle and gathered her back up against his chest.

Kagome sighed, and when she moved her neck slightly to face the demon behind her, he took the opportunity to feast on the offering of her bared throat and shoulder. She moaned in appreciation.

"Mm. You are here," he purred lowly before licking the marred skin on her shoulder. She released a gasp of appreciation and his hand slid down to her hip.

"I thought you preferred to stay in the house when This One was away."

He groaned when she ground back into him, and continued nipping and licking up the side of her neck.

Her fingers thread themselves through his silky hair and she pulled, demanding him closer. Preventing his retreat.

"I do," she replied sleepily; eyes still closed, "but I wanted to be here when you got in." He lifted his mouth from her neck and moved closer to her lips. Obeying his silent request, she indulged a long, warm kiss that sparked a fire between her legs. His tongue slid against hers like liquid velvet, and filled the emptiness she had felt while he'd been gone. She'd missed this. "You're late," she accused, in between breathless kisses. "Was the lead a dead end?"

Were he a little less exhausted he would have ignored her probing questions to do some probing of his own. Instead, he pulled back, an allowed her to roll over to face him. He raked his claws through the long ends of her hair.

"Hn. I am afraid so." He shocked her by releasing a small grunt and moving to lay on his back. She followed; scooting herself closer to him pressing herself half on his chest where he could resume acting as her demon hairbrush. "It is a shame, as it sounded promising. But after checking the surrounding areas, there was no sign of the hanyou anywhere."

She rubbed her flat palm over the expanse of his chest in a soothing motion, though she was secretly assessing him for any recent damage. He betrayed nothing in her explorations.

He watched her for a moment, enjoying the feel of her bare breasts pressed firmly against his abdomen.

It was good to be home.

"It is not the complete reason for my tardiness," he decided to inform her. "The old fool has no respect for my precious time. Nor healthy fear for his life, apparently."

She furrowed her brow as she paused her ministrations, and he grabbed hold of her upper arms.

"Which old fool?"

Peeling his lips back into something resembling a smile, a notable gap in his teeth caused her to shriek with delight.

"Your fang! You went to see Totosai again?"

Make no mistake, she thought it was sweet how he honored his family traditions to make something so personal for their children. But the real reason she enjoyed his little sword commissions so much was watching the normally flawless demon walk around with a missing tooth for a few days.

She would never mock him about it to his face, but he got the feeling she was enjoying herself a little too much at his expense.

She moved to poke the hole with her finger tip, but he stopped her by grabbing her hand midair and pinning it to his chest.

"Indeed. Another pup, another sword."

She struggled for freedom a moment before giving up and relaxing against him. He used his free hand to stroke the expanse of her naked back, and she dug her chin into his torso so she could look up at his face.

"You know you don't have to do that. The miko powers keep their demonic side sealed."

"I am aware. Nonetheless, any child of mine shall have a fine sword. Should the unlikely happen and I perish before this one is born," he rubbed her side meaningfully where her bump was beginning to show, "I do not wish there to be any rivalry over the others."

"Speaking from experience?" she asked as she threw him a taunting grin. He wouldn't deign to respond to that.

She pushed herself up to crawl closer to his face, and touch her lips to his in another needy display.

"Well then, I guess the tooth fairy is going to have to give you something special."

He scoffed, earning a smile from the young woman.

"That ridiculous thing. I detest that you fill the children's heads with such drivel. They will be mocked if their peers learn of that nonsense."

She bent her head to deliver a few well-placed kisses to his chest.

"Oh, Kiyoshi has already outgrown it. It's just a bit of fun for when they are young."

As she continued her journey down his glorious body, he became aware of her intentions. His breathing became more labored.

"I am in no need of your coins, so I shall pass."

He twitched when her lips reached the trail of fine silver hairs below his navel. When she looked up, she saw him watching her with an intense longing that made her squeeze her thighs together tightly.

"Oh, you're not getting any coins. I've got something better for you."

He gathered her hair up in both of his hands, and pulled it back to lift behind her head. He wanted an unobstructed view of her.

Already hard, she wrapped a hand around his threatening girth and gave him a few long strokes.

He groaned at the feel of her soft hand on his skin. And once more when she lowered her head to take the tip if his manhood into her mouth. Her lips stretched around him, and inch by inch he watched himself disappear into the depths of her hot, moist cavern.

A shiver ran down his spine as she began bobbing her head, and he couldn't prevent his hips from bucking into her face sharply.

He felt her tongue swirl around him; slide along his shaft, and his stripes became angrier when she tightened her lips around him more firmly.

He sat up, and moved to pull her off of him. But when his hands in her hair tried to yank her back, she resisted.

"No, stay still." His eyes, already red with desire grew darker at the command. She was not deterred. "You've been working so hard, and I know you haven't slept in days. Let me take care of you."

One hand was still around his cock when she used the other to push him back. After a couple of firm stokes, he closed his eyes tight, yet did not relent.

"In your condition, you are not expected to exert yourself-"

"I will be just fine. Now relax." She continued to push against him, but he was like a brick wall. She glared. "Now."

Finally, he appeased her, and lowered himself onto his back once again.

She continued where she left off in her attentions. Licking him from base to tip in a long, slow pass earned the low whine he released from his throat. When she finally wrapped her mouth around his leaking tip and sucked, she used her one hand to pump what she couldn't' fit inside her. She continued to bob up and down on his thick cock, driving him wild with her wet, enthusiastic treatment. Her other hand clutched him high on his thigh, and when her nails pierced his skin and released just a bit of her purity, he shot up again.

She looked like she was going to scold him, but he cut her off with his plea.

"Let me have you," he begged coaxing her up onto her knees. "I want you to cum with me."

A sly smile crept onto her features as she moved to straddle his hips.

"Okay, but only if I'm on top."

He grabbed her ass with both hands as she braced herself on his shoulders, and flashed her a grin of his own.

She watched the rise and fall of his well-formed chest while she reached between them to position his cock at her entrance. She held him there a moment, rolling her hips in little circles just to tease him as the slick juices from her desire prepared him for entry.

He moved his hands to her hips to guide her down, but she distracted him from his plans by leaning in and giving him a very aggressive kiss. Tongues clashed and lips bit as he struggled to regain dominance. But he gasped in her mouth when she surprised him by slamming herself down, and taking his entire length within her in a single move.

The prick of claws stung but didn't slow her down. She bounced on his lap with fervor, impaling herself continuously on his massive, throbbing erection. He was content to let her pleasure him, tipping his head back and closing his eyes toward the ceiling while he enjoyed the sounds she made as she took her pleasure from him as well. She noticed his distraction, and with a smirk, and a hard shove, she knocked him off balance and had him flat on his back once again.

She cried out as she fucked him, her moans growing louder as she enjoyed the feeling of being completely filled over and over again.

He started rutting upward when she leaned back to brace herself on his muscular thighs. The sight of her tits bouncing dramatically with each thrust was satisfying, and he watched; mesmerized.

The sight of him there, with tussled bangs and intense glowing eyes, and a fang poking out over semi parted lips was too much for her.

The familiar rush of pleasure told her of her climax's approach, and with a single, grateful sob, she came.

Her walls clenched down on him, marvelously tight. And after a few more thrusts into her convulsing core, he released himself inside of her. A snarl echoed through their bedroom as she finally slowed to a stop. Seed coated his shaft, dripping down the sides and leaking out of her tight passage.

With heavy breath, she removed herself from him; leaving him on his back as he gulped air greedily into his lungs. After a short trip across the room she was back, cleaning herself off before handing the towel over to him. He accepted gratefully with a smile and tidied himself up. And when she crawled back into bed, he gathered her to his chest; petting and stroking her lightly.

It was _really_ good to be home.

"I was thinking. Maybe you should stop going on the searches," she said, after allowing them a content moment of basking in the afterglow. Basking in one another.

"I will not stop until he is found," he told her firmly, enjoying the feeling of her cheek and small hand upon his torso.

His hand drug back and forth along the expanse of her back, taking pride in the sticky feeling of sweat and the flushed appearance of her skin.

When she began drawing ticklish patterns around his nipple, he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. She allowed him to extend her fingers and place kisses in her palm, before pressing it to his cheek and rubbing his face against it.

"We already have a search party working 24/7. And you are gone so much, you hardly have any time with the children. They miss you."

He opened his eyes to find her looking at him expectantly, and he let her reclaim her borrowed appendage.

"I gave you my word that I would find him."

And he had been trying. Incredibly hard, as a matter of fact. It irked him that with all of his effort over the course of nearly a year, he was no closer to finding his brother than the day he began.

He should be able to track him on his own. But with the help of the largest, most impressive army any of the lands have seen to date, it was impossible to remain empty handed.

He'd tried everything. Searched everywhere. Interrogated and threatened anyone who might know something... but it was all for naught.

At this point, it was a matter of pride. You could run from the Lord of the West, but you could not hide forever. And if he was hiding...

He just hoped for Kagome' sake that he was taken _against_ his will.

"You've searched everywhere." She noticed him tense, and he feared for a moment that she might be reading his thoughts. A somber look came over her features and her voice became quiet. "Maybe he doesn't want to be found."

"Impossible." When he squeezed her tighter, she squeezed him back.

"How do you know?"

"A man would have to be insane to leave you and Kiyoshi. My brother is many things, but he is not insane. We will find him."

Sesshoumaru had this way about him. He spoke with enough confidence to have you questioning your own logic. Your own instinct, even. He was always so damn sure. And she wanted to believe him. So despite that incessant voice telling her otherwise, she put her faith in him.

She raised her head to look at him, and when she did, he tipped her chin with a single clawed finger and kissed her. Nothing deep, just soft and gentle. Reassurance.

She wanted to reassure him too.

"Just know that you don't have to be gone so much. I won't be upset. We miss you. _I_ miss you."

She still loved Inuyasha. But it was bad enough that he was gone. With Sesshoumaru always on the move, sometimes it felt like she had lost both of them.

And the boys were growing up so fast. She was worried that he might regret missing out on their childhood once it's too late. They desperately craved his attention, like she did, and she worried that they were being robbed of each other.

"You miss him," he observed. He didn't have to know her so intimately to figure that out. And for some reason, the knowledge didn't upset him. He doubted she would ever stop having affections for his half-brother. No matter how much time passes, or how close they become, Kagome will always love Inuyasha.

He realized, he actually liked that about her. Her loyalty pleased him.

"I do." She cuddled back into his chest, and allowed him to resume slipping his fingers through her hair. And he surprised her by indulging in an unexpected confession.

"As do I." And then she smiled. So, he was finally ready to admit that he had developed an attachment to his younger brother after all these years. It was just a shame that it took him disappearing to figure that out.

She enjoyed his revelation for a good long moment before he artfully changed the subject.

"Can you tell yet?" he asked her, voice full of hope. She shook her head and rubbed her baby bump as he reached down to join her.

"Nope. But the other two didn't tell me they were boys until another month in." She felt him probe and focus, as if he could determine the sex by sheer will alone. Kagome giggled.

"Will you be so disappointed if it's not a girl?" she asked. Looking back up at him, she saw the determination on his handsome features.

"It will be female. I command it." A burst of laughter escaped again, and the sound forced him to smile.

"It doesn't work that way," she told him, and his smile never faltered.

"We shall see. My pups will obey me, they know this from a young age."

"Two boys enough for you?" Her imitation of his arched eyebrow was impressive, and earned her a kiss on the crown of her head.

"For now. I wish for a pup who looks like her mother." But with the way the boys were beginning to bicker, she got the feeling he wanted a child with a less aggressive temperament. Maybe a little more like Rin. But deciding to sit on that little insight, she opted to tease him instead.

"Well, she will be pretty no matter who she favors."

Her observation earned her an indignant scoff, but he didn't really have anything to say in return. It was a sign that he was tired, and she momentarily felt bad for keeping him awake this long.

It was about time to get up anyway. The boys were sure to have risen. And she refused to be one of those rich mothers who lets her kids be raised by the nanny.

His eyes were already closed when she issued her orders.

"Now get some sleep." But when she began to rise, his grip on her tightened.

"Stay with me."

She looked down at him a moment, not yet obeying. She wondered if he only said it to remind her that he was still the one giving commands around here.

She pondered it for a second until he cracked one sleepy eye. When the threat of a smile quirked at the corner of his lips, she gave in and curled back up against him. She supposed a bit more rest couldn't hurt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Guess im not super efficient, lol. This was going to be the last chapter, but it got waayyyyy too long. Looks like you are gonna get a few more outta me XD

Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

It wasn't long before Sesshoumaru was asleep, and that's when Kagome made her escape. She knew he was tired when she was able to untangle herself from him without so much as a stir.

Though her miko abilities were not particularly valuable among a city of demons, Kagome still had value as a healer. Whenever she could, she took a trip down to the nursery to help the midwives with their duties, or else to the infirmary to assist with bandaging up soldiers.

There was one demoness in particular who she had become incredibly attached to. The poor inuyoukai had recently lost her lover. The soldier had fallen protecting the West from attackers, and though they had yet to mate, she was already several months pregnant.

No pregnant female should be without support, so Kagome had taken it upon herself to offer her services, as well as friendship.

Apparently, being an unmated mother was looked down upon in demon society as well, even if the father was deceased. Kagome was doing her best to make sure the woman was comfortable, and she was headed her way to see if she needed anything this morning.

Now a boy appearing to be around 13, Kiyoshi had his own room in the family wing of the fortress. Kagome preferred the pups to remain with her in the house most of the time. The fortress put her over eager son a little too close to the action for her tastes.

But she had agreed to let Sesshoumaru train him as he saw fit. So when his father was around, Kiyoshi was permitted to stay here with them.

When she saw her oldest son coming down the long hallway with purpose, she halted his progress.

"Where are you going?" she asked him, but she already knew the answer.

"I need to see father. I know he has returned."

Kiyoshi seemed to be coming more desirous of Sesshoumaru's focus lately, and it was not uncommon for the demon lord to be bombarded as soon as he returned. Whether by his soldiers, staff or sons, there always seemed to be something that required his immediate attention. And it only got worse the longer he was away.

She had begun taking it upon herself to act as an intermediary, and assessing whether the problems truly were worthy of disturbing him. Most of them could wait at least until he'd settled back in.

"You will leave him alone. He's resting."

"But he promised to spar with me today. I need to prepare for the patrol." Kagome doubted very much that Sesshoumaru had been so lippy as a child. Hearing about his father- not to mention his mother- it seemed that obeying the powerful was instilled in him at a very young age.

Discipline was harshly enforced. It was meant to make him stronger.

She supposed it had worked. But she would not have those same tactics employed with her children. She got the feeling that Sesshoumaru agreed, and did not particularly wish his boys to have the same harsh childhood he experienced. Not that he wasn't above teaching a lesson or two when necessary.

But him being away so much was having an effect on Kiyoshi's attitude. Perhaps he was just at that age.

She also considered that his human blood may have something to do with the difference.

"You are not going on any patrol."

"Yes I am," he insisted. "I am well passed my first year, and father promised I could begin joining him."

With a huff, she pulled her defiant teenager to her chest and extracted a reluctant hug. She still had a head on him, but he was well on his way to surpassing her in height.

"Why are you so eager to grow up?"

"I am going to be lord someday," he reminded her. Not that she needed reminding. They had agreed to leave their son's fate up to him. But as far as the half demon was concerned, he had already made up his mind. She assured herself that things could easily change. Besides, it wasn't like Sesshoumaru was going anywhere anytime soon. "I must hone my skills and learn the land."

"Shall I tell your father you have such little faith in him? You really think he is going to die on us?" she asked. The accusation caused his cheeks to heat a bit.

"If I want to be strong enough to outlive him, I need to start training now." Kagome didn't like thinking about such things. Her children were hanyou. And though long lived, they did not have the lifespans of full-blooded youkai. It was very possible that Sesshoumaru would outlive all of their children. And since the mating had tied her life to his, she might as well. But that was a very long ways off, so she refused to dwell on it.

"If it wasn't for him wasting so much time looking for uncle, we could have begun already." Her eyes widened noticeably at the mopey declaration, and she pulled away from him slightly.

He didn't talk much about his uncle - the title Inuyasha had earned ever since he had left.

The little boy that once held so much esteem for his beloved 'dad' seemed all too willing to write him off forever. She had told him he would return; that he wanted to be with them, but circumstances beyond his control kept him away.

But as he grew older, he believed it less and less. He grew more attached to his real father, and held contempt for the man who he believed left him and his mother. He acted like he didn't care, but Kagome knew his disappearance had hurt him. He felt like he had been abandoned.

She did her best to remind him of the good times they'd shared, but it didn't seem to be taking. Every day, he was growing more and more detached from him.

And her other son had never even met him. Might never. The prospect made her sad.

"When did you become so cold?" she asked, but she thought she had an idea. She hoped it was just a part of this phase he was going through where he wanted to do everything just like his sire. "And why do you insist on calling him your uncle? He was your dad the whole time you've known him."

It wasn't long after Inuyasha left when Kiyoshi began to pick up on the nuances of his parents' unconventional relationship. He used to just have two fathers, and nothing about that seemed strange to him. He thought he was lucky, to have more than the other children.

But when he got older, and learned the birds and the bees; and the dogs and the mikos, it dawned on him what their circumstances actually relayed.

It was explained to him when he learned he was going to have a little brother, and was told that his father was his father because his mother's husband couldn't make children. He was not told that he was the result of an unplanned affair.

But he couldn't put into words the relief he felt when his parents became mates. He wanted them to be together, and have affection for each other. Not just get together occasionally to make children.

It felt right. And now, as their family began to take a more palatable shape, he only saw his uncle as a barrier to his happiness. He wanted his mother to be with his real father, not him. He worried what would happen if he did ever come back. But it didn't look like he was going to.

"He is my father's brother, not my father," he said without an ounce of emotion. Kagome regarded him sadly.

"He loved you like a son." She lifted her hand to pinch his puppy ear affectionately, but Kiyoshi swatted her away.

"And then he left us. Father would never do that." She couldn't argue that, so she opted for lifting her chin proudly.

"No. But he also won't rest until he finds him. And in the meantime, I need your help watching over your brother. And when this one comes along," she gestured to her belly. "I will need even more help from you, so you better get used to staying right here."

This did not please him. He wanted to be out on the road. With Sesshoumaru, learning the ropes. He was never going to get out of this fortress if his parents kept cranking out pups.

"It's not my fault you can't keep your hands off each other for five minutes," he complained petulantly. "With how often father is gone, I'm surprised you find the time to make me so many siblings." He was trying to act upset, but a smirk threatened to crack his practiced façade. He actually took his parents' obnoxious desire for one another as a good sign. Their obvious intense attraction betrayed that there was more to their mating than simply procreating.

Kagome threw her son a mischievous smirk.

"Why do you think he is so tired?" she waggled her eyebrows, and couldn't help but wish Miroku had been there to appreciate her innuendo. Kiyoshi looked mortified.

"Oh, sick." It was bad enough that they forgot to erect a barrier every once in a while, and he – along with the rest of the fortress - had to hear his parents enjoying each other. He definitely didn't need to listen to his mother talking about it. He glared at her. "Well, at least we know he'd rather get laid than spend time with his heir."

Kagome glared back. She was going to have to find out which of the soldiers had been talking like that around him. She was pretty sure it wasn't her mate.

"I'm gonna let that slide, but you better watch that sass mouth of yours." She paired up her warning nicely with a playful tussle of his hair. Annoyed, he straightened his bangs back out while crinkling his brow and muttering.

"Wonder where I get it..."

It was no secret around the fortress that Kagome had a problem with authority. Her petulant tongue was first interpreted as disrespect, but she simply refused to be talked down to.

As a half breed, she wanted to instill in her son that he was not in any way lesser. And that he shouldn't allow anyone to make him feel otherwise. Inuyasha could have helped her with that; talking to him hanyou to hanyou. Though the pup did not appear to be lacking in confidence.

But she hadn't intended him to turn his sharp tongue on her. Sesshoumaru seemed to enjoy watching her realize what it was like to deal with someone as disobedient as a certain miko he used to know...

"You'll see what you get when I tell your father how you have been speaking to me." His eyes widened a moment, and Kagome wondered what she was going to do if that threat ever stopped holding water.

When he apologized, she gave him a kiss on the cheek - which he accepted with grace - and then she lifted her hand to fix a lock of bangs he had missed.

"That's okay. I know things are hard for all of us right now. That's why we need to be kind to each other, got it?"

The saccharine smile he gave nearly had her on the floor. "You are kind enough for all of us." She wagged a finger at him. He released a chuckle at her amused response, and just at how ridiculous he was being. He rarely indulged in such silly behavior, and he quickly corrected his lapse. But she was pleased to have witnessed a moment of mirth from her increasingly stoic son.

"That doesn't get you off the hook, you little suck up." She gave him a light pat on the butt. "Now go find your brother. Maybe you can show him a thing or two with your sword play."

She rarely encouraged sparring, so an evil looking grin spread across his face right before he took off back down the hall. He was so fast that she had to shout after him before he vanished.

"But please, be careful!"

* * *

Sesshoumaru woke up hours later to a slight pressure on his chest.

Gold met gold, and he immediately recognized the shining features of his second born not an inch from his face.

Hirohito resembled his older brother almost identically. But even though he did not inherit the famous crescent of his father, his did get his eye coloring, opposed to his mother's striking blue.

In his groggy state, Sesshoumaru offered the boy a rare smile. He couldn't have his sons thinking he was growing soft. But his heart became weightless, as if filled with helium at how his fortune had turned for him.

Besides, he had missed them. It was really very good to be home.

"Welcome home, father."

He pulled the pup who appeared to be about six tighter to him, enjoying the feel of his tiny heartbeat thundering against his own in an excited rattle. He cradled the back of his head in his strong hand, and pressed his lips to his forehead just for a moment.

He pulled back, prepared to ask the pup how he had fared in his absence, but was stopped short.

His eyes darkened with fatherly concern as he finally noticed a large gash running across the side of his son's neck. He grabbed his head tighter, startling the child as he sat up more fully to inspect the gaping wound.

It looked worse than it was, especially for a half demon. It might take a couple days to heal, due to his young age, but there would be no lasting scar. That was not the point. He of course feared for the boy's well being, but any strike against his son was an affront to the Western Lord himself. You do not damage the lord's property, whether it be striking at his pup or trampling his flower bed.

He sensed his mate rushing back towards their room, and waited until she made her way through the door to demand answers.

"Who did this?"

Her heavy breathing told him she'd been running, and he didn't know if she was trying to keep the pup from disturbing him, or keep the injury from his notice.

"It was just an accident," she told him, yet concern laced her tone. Sesshoumaru adjusted his son more comfortably in his lap.

"Tell me now."

Hirohito only looked down guiltily, having already forgotten about his latest acquisition and not intending to cause a fuss.

"They were only playing," Kagome tried to explain as she made her way closer to the demons on her bed. "Kiyoshi was trying to show him some swordplay, and-"

"Kiyoshi did this?" he asked, then yelled his name down the hall. He knew his eldest's superior hearing would pick up on his command.

In no time, Kiyoshi was in his parent's room, a tad frightened at his father's threatening aura. But he was brave.

"Yes father?" He was proud of himself for keeping the tremble out of his voice.

Sesshoumaru's passive face gave nothing away, and it made Kiyoshi all the more nervous. He placed Hirohito down, and when he ran to his mother, she took him down the hall to play in another room.

"Would you care to tell me why your brother has a gash along his neck?" His calm, measured cadence was a thousand times scarier than his angry one. He avoided his father's gaze by shifting his eyes to the side.

"It was an accident."

"You think to deceive This One?" His incredulous tone caused the pup to actually wince. "I have assessed your skill level and I can scent your lie."

Embarrassed to be caught, and with no other options, he decided to spill.

"He wasn't listening," he began, deflating a bit where he stood. Then, he gestured his arm in a motion that mimicked a strike with a sword. "He kept leaving himself open after his attacks. He just wasn't getting it."

Kagome reentered the room again, this time by herself. The hanyou's eyes flicked to where she stood near the door for only a second before his father commanded his attention once more.

"So you cut him." Sesshoumaru clarified. To which Kiyoshi lifted his chin a fraction.

"Sometimes a demonstration is more effective. He needed to get it through his head-"

"You are older," he interrupted, becoming irritated with where this exchange was heading. "Your skill level is far superior. To strike him as such is extremely dishonorable." Sesshoumaru frowned. "You are expected to know better."

Kiyoshi again looked down shamefully. He knew he fucked up. He made a decision in the heat of the moment, but a second after he made it, he was filled with regret. There was no honor in besting a child 1/3 his age. He just had high expectations for his little brother. He wanted to employ the same tactics Sesshoumaru had used with him. But when the smell of copper hit the air and his little shriek reached his ear, he hated himself for it. Now his father was disappointed in him as well. He tried to justify it.

"What's the big deal? It's going to heal in no time."

Kiyoshi flinched when Sesshoumaru rose from the bed. But fresh from slumber and only wearing his hakama pants made him appear a little less intimidating than usual. The daiyoukai took a knee, and placed his hand forcefully on his son's shoulder. His fingers traveled up his neck, and his heart rate picked up as he felt deadly claws scrape at the edge of his hairline.

"He is your brother," he reminded him sternly. Kiyoshi was lost in the intensity of his glare. "You should offer him protection, not harm. He is your responsibility."

He was afraid to contradict the very powerful demon, but he felt the burning need to explain himself. He wanted him to understand.

He just had no idea how well the daiyoukai understood.

"It was for his own good. If he didn't learn it from me, he would have learned the hard way from someone else. I _was _protecting him."

This all sounded achingly familiar. He didn't want his sons to have the same tumultuous relationship as he and Inuyasha. If his father had been there to guide them more... _forcefully_, it could have saved them a lot of time and pain. Not to mention arms and injuries.

But these brothers would be different. He would be there. And he would be obeyed.

Sesshoumaru scowled for a moment, causing Kiyoshi's throat to tighten a bit.

"Perhaps I do need to be here more often. You are adopting your mother's sass at an unacceptable rate." He slid his gaze over to his eavesdropping mate near the doorway in time to see her glare at him. "Go to my study, and wait for me there." He rose back to full height to look down at his son. "At once."

The boy's fear was palpable, the sound of his quickened breath loud. But he did as he was told.

The short trip to his fathers' personal room saw his traitorous imagination supplying him with numerous terrifying possibilities. When he was taken into the study, it was never pleasant.

"What are you going to do?" Kagome asked nervously when the two of them were alone. She moved closer to him as he located and donned the rest of his clothing.

"Instill a healthy dose of respect." He spared her a glance as he got into his haori. "And fear."

Kagome didn't like violence, but she was painfully aware of her mate's affinity for it. And while she sought to avoid it at every possible opportunity, she could also understand the value of it.

Her kids were demon, if only by half. Not only could they endure a great deal of pain, they could dish it out as well. From a young age, Sesshoumaru took them into the dojo himself, and helped them discover the abilities and limitations they possessed, and how to control them.

Having miko abilities added another layer to their power, and that was something Kagome was going to have to train them in when they were ready. But it was up to her demon mate to teach them how to fight, and defend themselves properly.

She was terrified at first. It all seemed like too much for a young child to handle. But she ultimately relented. It was a dangerous world, especially for their kind. And if learning a few harsh lessons was necessary to keep them safe later, she would allow it.

There was also a value in learning consequences for your actions. Sesshoumaru's word must be heeded. Everyone learned that sooner or later. Soldiers knew that not obeying their master could cost them their lives on the battlefield, and it was the same thing in here. And as long as he wasn't cruel about it, she would let him teach how he saw fit.

Still, she lobbied for his lenience when she could.

"Don't be too hard on him."

"One of us must be." He finished tying his obi knot and got into his boots. He had seen how she coddled the fox kit, Shippo. In mothering him as such, she was doing the boy no favors. If she was going to be soft, he decided he must be equally as hard to make up for it.

"I'm just saying, it's kind of hypocritical." He paused long enough to shoot her a warning glare. "You are going to be violent with him for being violent with his brother. And all because of the guilt you feel for being violent with your own brother in the past. Don't you think you will regret this too?"

"It is for his own benefit. The boy must learn..." He frowned, realizing he was using the exact same argument he was disciplining Kiyoshi for. He didn't have to look up to know she was smirking at him.

"You see," She stepped closer, and slid her arms around his middle. Enjoying the feeling of her, he returned the embrace as she had to tilt her head back to look up at him. "You can stop this cycle right now. Besides, you are right about me being right." Sesshoumaru huffed. He had implied that, hadn't he?

"You do need to be around more. Kids act up when they want attention. If you spent more time with him, he wouldn't need to result to drastic measures to catch his father's eye."

Kagome's numerous insights often warred with everything he had been taught. Some of it was because she was human, but he'd wager some of it was due to her being from another era as well.

Regardless, she was not to be discounted. He took her opinions to heart.

He craned his neck, lowering his lips to capture her smiling ones ravenously. If only to quiet her up.

Any time away from her was too long. And it soothed the ache in his being when he finally returned home to find the woman he loved yearning just as badly for his touch as well. She pressed herself to him, and he squeezed her harder. The taste of him was addictive. And every time they tried to part and end the kiss, one of them would press forward to capture a delicious lower lip in their teeth, and draw them back together. Neither was incredibly eager to relinquish their time together.

When they finally separated, they were smiling at each other dreamily. It had been too long, and he was half tempted to leave his son waiting for him in his study indefinitely. But alas, he had matters to see to. Without breaking eye contact, he yelled for the pup to return.

"Yes sir?" the hanyou asked cautiously. Seeing his parents embrace bode well for him. Perhaps his father had found a better use for his time.

Sesshoumaru released her and approached his son. Kiyoshi swore he only paused for dramatic effect, and to make him squirm.

"You are not permitted to accompany This One on his next patrol." Kiyoshi was visibly upset, but wisely kept his protests behind his teeth. "It appears you lack proper control of your weapon. And until you have it, you are not fit to join me."

Rage flitted in his sparkling blue eyes, and Sesshoumaru was startled at how he so resembled his mother in that moment. He might have laughed if there had not been something else there as well. The beginnings of a rebellious spark, and he briefly wondered if his son was prepared to defy him.

But it was gone as soon as it appeared, and then his shoulders dropped in defeat.

Sesshoumaru exhaled an inaudible sigh of relief. It meant he could teach a more enjoyable lesson instead.

"Grab your weapon." Kiyoshi's head shot up; brows knit together questioningly. "I will show you how to fight with proper restraint, while perhaps testing my own as well."

"Right now?" His pulse raced giddily at the gleam in his father's eye. Sesshoumaru had to fight to contain his grin. He loved how much the boy valued his lessons.

"Do not keep me waiting. If you show improvement, you may perhaps become skilled enough for patrols next week."

That was all Kiyoshi needed to hear. He was out of there in a blur, on his way to the dojo. If he hurried, he could get a few practice moves in before his father got there.

He finally cracked a smile when the boy was gone, and Kagome threw her arms around him again; plastering herself against him while firmly, and shamelessly grabbing his ass.

"Mm. You're so hot when you show restraint," she told him, leaning forward for another kiss.

He obliged, resting his large hands on her hips and grinding her against him suggestively. When they parted, he pressed his forehead to hers, and began to sway them.

"Hn. I shall spare the boy, but you will receive no such mercy tonight." She loved his wicked grin as he lowered his lips to her throat. Throwing her head back to bare herself to him completely, she released a wanton sigh as he did wonderful things to her mating mark.

"That's good," she said breathlessly, as soon as she could form the words. "The bedroom is one place I definitely don't want you holding back." She half-heartedly pushed against his chest, but he was immovable. "I'll let you take out your frustrations on me, so don't get too worked up in the dojo."

That sounded like a deal. As much as his children needed discipline, he much preferred teaching his mate lessons in submission.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews! The next one will be the last! What do you think is gonna happen?

You can like/follow me or this story to get the alert so you don't miss it when it drops. I'm like 70% done, so it shouldn't be too long XD


	14. The Chosen One

In the dead of night, Kagome slept peacefully. A deep, contented sleep she only enjoyed when in the protective embrace of her beloved mate.

He smiled as he looked down at her, gathered in his arms, and could not help but drag his gentle fingers along her slightly swollen belly.

He'd made good on his promise. And after an enjoyable evening sparring and training with his oldest son and heir, he spent the rest of the night proving to the woman he loved just how much he desired her still.

The longer he was away, the more vigorous the reunion. And the extent of their activities ensured she would be dead to the world for the foreseeable future.

Testing this theory, he placed his lips to her neck; kissing her hotly before dragging his warm tongue languidly along its expanse. When he received no response, he smirked. A job well done, he'd surmised. And her unconscious state allowed him to continue exploring her flushed form without fear of disturbing her.

He focused his hand on her stomach, trying, despite her earlier mockery, to communicate with his pup. Soon, he would be able to offer it comfort and assurances by way of his powerful youki and fatherly aura. But, as she informed him, it was too early for that. He sighed.

He let his claws travel, so very lightly, along the rest of her skin. He inventoried various scrapes and love bites with the beginnings of a scowl forming on his beautiful features. Perhaps he had been a bit rough with her. But her wanton pleas for his more aggressive treatment made it all but impossible for him to restrain himself. As the pregnancy wore on, he would not allow himself to indulge her as much.

He found himself getting lost in the hypnotic rhythm of her shallow breathing, and his hand moved of its own accord to brush away the strands of hair which had plastered themselves to her sticky forehead.

Once satisfied, his eyes resumed their appreciative roaming over her slumbering form. Then, something caught his eye that made his heart pinch in his chest.

He didn't know why in that moment, but the sight of her wedding ring still on her finger did unpleasant things to him.

She'd worn it for so long, it should be nothing startling to behold. And truthfully, it existed beneath his notice most of the time.

She was still technically married to his brother. And he was aware that she held out desperate hope for his safe return. He had to admit, that he did as well. But the prospect worried him too.

She was his mate. She loved him. Those were facts. And though there were many practical reasons for the union, matters of the heart played no small role in her decision.

That didn't mean that she had stopped loving his brother, however. And no matter what she may have told him, what she may have believed about choice and preferences between the two, in the end, she had chosen Inuyasha.

She could have had either of them, and what she had ultimately desired was to remain with his half-brother.

Though things had worked out for him swimmingly. He got everything he had been wanting. She was his mate; she had his children. She was his. But there was a hollowness about it.

Because he knew, that the only reason he had gotten those things was because his brother had vanished. He was not her first choice. He was a consolation prize. And Sesshoumaru refused to claim any victory which was handed to him by his opponent.

Whether Inuyasha had left, or was taken, or whatever had happened to him; it didn't matter. Sesshoumaru had not won her heart. He had gotten it by default.

He supposed it didn't matter what the circumstances were. His wish had been fulfilled. But it was painful to know that he was not first in her mind. He wanted that unrivaled regard, as she had from him.

And then there was the lingering fear. When he did finally find him, and he vowed that he would, what would that mean for him? For them?

A mating cannot be undone. She would remain his mate. But would he go back to the sidelines? Be there for her whenever a new pup was desired, but otherwise be forced to watch on as she moved back into the house. Move out of the room they now shared, and resume her life with her husband?

The children were attached to him, that could also not be undone. He would be their father. But if she desired to live with them and his brother under a different roof, he would be helpless to deny her.

He just wished she wanted him as badly as he wanted her.

A distressed moan startled him from his musings, and alerted him that he had been squeezing her too tightly. He immediately relaxed his hold apologetically. After a moment's pause, he was pleased to find he hadn't waken her.

It was then when a familiar aura came crashing into his senses like a blow from an enemy. Excitement, and fear flowed freely through his veins as he untangled himself from her hold and dressed himself with record haste.

He was out the door in an instant, trying to outrun his worry and doubt as he raced to the front gates of his property.

A lone guard stood at attention as he approached him.

"He just arrived, my lord. I was just about to send for you."

Nodding in understanding, he never took his eyes off of the red clad figure sitting atop the hill beyond his gates.

"Is he alone?"

"Yes, my lord. He appeared, and then just... sat there. I do not know what he is doing. Would you like me to approach him?"

Sesshoumaru's feet were already taking him forward, his gaze still on the hanyou.

"No, I shall retrieve him. Go assist Kai at the southern gate."

"But my lord-"

"Need I repeat myself?"

He didn't have to look back to know that the guard was already gone.

Ahead of him, there his brother sat. Something was off.

Sesshoumaru was worried at first that this was some kind of trap; he felt like he was being lured. But his nose and his youki plainly informed him that it was indeed Inuyasha there, and he was alone.

So why just sit there? Why no hurry to return to his family, and explain himself?

Why the stupid fucking smirk on his face?

With each step closer, Sesshoumaru had to resist the urge to throttle him.

"You two don't waste any time, do ya?"

His lopsided grin was incredibly inappropriate. The normally calm and composed demon lord was actually struggling to keep from shaking in rage.

Inuyasha had a lot of explaining to do, and for his sake, he had better get on with it quickly.

"Where have you been?" Sesshoumaru demanded, a sneer curling up his fang. "Kagome has been worried sick-"

"You mean, _when_ have I been?"

The well.

Sesshoumaru nearly cursed.

Of course! How could he have overlooked that important little option? He should have known when his perfect nose could detect no trace of him... He had been a fool.

That one slip of his memory had cost him a year of pointless searches and time away from his family. His mood was becoming quite foul.

Inuyasha seemed to catch on to his brother's souring attitude, and decided to explain himself before he found poison claws at his throat.

"I was going to just pop over real quick; see Kagome's mom. She worries about her, you know." Inuyasha nervously picked at some imaginary dirt on his haori sleeve. "I wanted to let her know she was okay. Tell her about Kiyoshi some."

It was beginning to rain. And despite the inconvenience of needing to order his garments cleaned of grass stains, Sesshoumaru sat down beside him. There were many demons with sharp hearing about, and he valued their privacy in that moment.

"This One was under the impression that the well had closed for good." He nearly spat it through his teeth. It was true, but he should have looked into it himself. Not that he could have gone through the portal anyway. And there was no way Kagome was allowed to make the journey, especially in her condition. It concerned him that if she knew it worked again, that she might try it.

"So was I." Inuyasha paused, then shrugged. "I mean, it had. But I still check it every now and then. If I knew it was gonna work, I would've told Miroku where I was going. That's on me."

His casual, almost flippant attitude was infuriating. He was acting as if he had no idea the distress his absence had caused. Or perhaps he didn't care. Sesshoumaru liked to be the composed one, however, so he masked his irritation. For the most part.

"I left him with Miroku and Sango, told him I would be right back. But the well had other plans." He finally took on a remorseful air as he continued to explain. "It wouldn't let me come back until now. I went there, to the time I always go. But it was different." He smiled again, and tried not to enjoy Sesshoumaru's confusion too much. "You were there, and Kagome too. And Kiyoshi, all grown up. He's an incredible kid. He's gonna do some amazing things."

So the well was to blame. Disappointment dominated Sesshoumaru's aura. After a year of buildup, he was so hoping to find a tangible enemy to run his claws through. It did not appease his vengeful side.

"What happened?" he asked the hanyou, who held his gaze firmly. His confidence unquestionable.

"I know you mated her, while I was gone."

Sesshoumaru stiffened, and flexed his claws instinctually.

Everything within him demanded he dispatch this threat to his claim. One crack of his poison whip would eliminate his competition. But of course, he couldn't do that.

Now that she was his mate, the desire was stronger than ever to ensure any rival was dealt with promptly, and permanently.

Turning his gaze from him, Sesshoumaru scowled dangerously.

"What now? You have returned to take her from me?"

The prospect of losing her now was too much to handle. He knew he could never go back. If need be, he would challenge Inuyasha and-

"Buddy, I couldn't even if I wanted to."

He snapped his chin in his brother's direction. That stupid fucking smirk on his face was going to get him murdered.

"You know that is false," he replied stiffly, clenching his fists impotently. "You know she only agreed to be with This One because you were gone. Now that you are back, she will return to her first choice."

He treated the last words like something foul, which he wanted to remove from his tongue as soon as he tasted them.

Inuyasha's lips formed into a thin line, his gaze became hard in an instant.

"I know you ain't used to hearing this, but you're wrong." His brother had never spoken with such certainty before. But as much as the daiyoukai wanted to believe him, he simply couldn't.

"What do you know?" he demanded, regarding the ground between his feet. Inuyasha became contemplative.

"What do I know?" he repeated, and looked to the dark sky above them. "Well, let's see..."

Sesshoumaru wondered if his brother knew how close he was to strangling him.

"I know you're not a bad guy. Not like I thought. I know you make her really happy, and you guys love each other very much."

Slowly, the demon lord looked back over to his brother, and found himself the object of his very intense glare.

"I know that I'm not a bad guy either. And as much as I love her, I know that you are better for her. Can give her more," he paused, "_will_ give her more than I ever could. And I know that in finally putting her happiness first, I get it returned to me 100 times over."

Amazed, Sesshoumaru could only listen to the whelp in mild disbelief.

"I know that just because I had something first, it don't mean that it wasn't meant to be yours in the end." Inuyasha softened exponentially, almost exhaustedly. "I know that I'm tired of this rivalry between us. And sometimes I think we keep it up just because both of us are too damn proud to let the other win once in a while."

The way his little brother's bangs were beginning to plaster to his forehead told the inuyoukai that the rain was picking up. The fact that he himself was starting to get soaked did not even register.

"And I know that in about 5 minutes, Kagome is going to walk out here and ask you to leave us alone. When you're gone, she is going to tell me that she chooses you."

He could scent no deceit. But their bond through the mark also told him that his mate had roused, and was beginning to approach. He chanced a look in her direction, but could not see her yet. Inuyasha smiled at his brother's distraction.

"You are not her second choice. You are the one she wants to be with. You have been for a long time." How he wanted to believe his brother's confident assurances. But years of disappointment taught him to guard his heart well. He could not get his hopes up, because he could not survive a fall from that height. Even if Inuyasha was willing to relinquish her heart, it was up to Kagome to give it to him.

"She's a loyal friend. So much that she was almost willing to put my happiness above her own. And yours. But it looks like she finally came to her senses. And I'm glad she did."

The night was impossibly dark. But the moon bathed hanyou stood out like an ethereal being. Sesshoumaru wondered if he should tell him how much he resembled their father in that moment.

"I'm sorry for standing in your guys' way all this time. If you can forgive me for that, I can forgive you too."

"You would surrender her so easily?" he asked incredulously. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing something.

"It ain't surrender. It's what she wants. I'm just saying I'm sorry for how things were with us."

With a resigned sigh, the serious hanyou allowed a smirk to crack the side of his mouth again.

"I know you ain't one for apologies. So just take good care of her, and I will consider us even."

He could sense Kagome's approach, but he was unable to speak. Unable to move. He only stared dumbfounded at his brother. But he had little time to register his onslaught of new emotions.

He sensed her relief, her excitement, her fear. Even the traces of irritation. She was likely angry he hadn't waken her when he noticed Inuyasha was there. But her focus was not on him.

Inuyasha smiled warmly when she moved to stand before him, and waited for her to begin.

A thousand questions clamored for release, but the most important prevailed.

"Are you okay?" A stern, whispered demand. The concern in her voice betrayed the tears which threatened to fall.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Relief rolled off her in waves, and then the irritation could set in. How could he possibly be fine?

Her gaze never left her husband as she addressed her mate.

"Sesshoumaru? Would you mind if I talked to Inuyasha alone for a moment?"

Inuyasha gave him a wink and nodded in the direction of the fortress.

"Go on. We'll be in soon."

The dog demon looked back and forth between his two pack mates. He did not want to go; leaving them alone made him nervous. Not to mention, he didn't approve of his pregnant mate sitting out here in the rain. But he relented.

He stood, and with a meaningful glance at both of them, he left them to their conversation.

Kagome took his seat beside the hanyou in the grass. She was not pregnant enough to yet have difficulty with such things, but she knew it would not be long now before she needed aid in tricky endeavors like sitting down.

"Congratulations! Bet Sesshoumaru is happy to finally be having a girl."

Though he was out of their sights, somehow Kagome doubted that he was not nearby listening. She didn't care at the moment.

"Where have you been? We've been so worried." She wanted to embrace him. That or slap him... but she remained guarded. He didn't miss the hurt in her tone. As far as she was concerned, the fact that he returned to her unscathed and unescorted told her that he had been gone of his own volition. She thought she had been abandoned.

He would set her straight, but wanted to get the important business out of the way first.

"We can go over that in a minute. Do you have something to say to me?"

He gestured to his shoulder, and she touched the mark that was clearly visible even in the darkness.

Her upset was gone in an instant, and her guilt caused her to rub at her marred skin nervously. But she refused to shy away. She stood by her decision.

"I mated your brother," she admitted bluntly. "I can see you already know that."

"I do. And I know he didn't make you do it or anything." She shook her head.

"No. I wanted to do it." She had gone over this scenario dozens of times in her head. Rehearsed how she would inform him. But seeing him there, close enough to touch, removed all of her confidence. The tears that had been waiting in the wings escaped in one forceful burst.

He pulled her into his arms, and all of the stress of the situation finally became too much to bear.

Her tears would have soaked his shoulder, had the rain not beaten her to it.

"I love you," she mumbled into him. He rubbed her hair, and her back soothingly.

"I know." She pulled back to look at him.

"Inuyasha. Im sorr-"

"Don't cry Kags," he cooed. "It's oka-"

"No. I need to say this, so please listen to me." Her firmness caught him a bit off guard, but he complied. He let her gather herself a second, and waited for her to speak.

"I wanted to hurt you," she admitted, causing his eyebrows to disappear into his bangs. "When I slept with Sesshoumaru, I knew it would hurt you, and I did it anyway. I wanted to make you feel the way I felt. All those times with Kikyo..." She focused on a place in the distance above his shoulder, and he frowned. "I didn't understand how you could do that to me. I didn't understand how you could hurt the one you claim to love so much... I wanted you to see how it felt. And I succeeded."

She couldn't deny her motives any longer. All this time, she had been telling herself, and everyone else that she hadn't cheated out of spite. And she believed it. It certainly wasn't anything she planned on.

But Sesshoumaru was her perfect opportunity to get a little well-timed revenge. And whether it was subconscious or not, she pounced on it.

"But it didn't make me feel any better, like I hoped it would. I felt terrible about it."

She thought that making them even could give them a clean slate. Could help her forgive him. But those two wrongs did not make a right. It only made it twice as wrong.

"But then something else happened. I wanted to make you understand how I felt. But I never expected to see things from your side as well."

Inuyasha had driven her into Sesshoumaru's arms. But Sesshoumaru's stong grip had kept her there.

"I never meant to fall in love with him. I never even thought that I could. But I did." Her tears began to dry as she found courage in her confession. "I thought the feelings would pass. That I could ignore it. But as time went on, it only got stronger."

And sure, Kiyoshi was what tied them together. Were it not for the pup, she would have likely succeeded in denying her feelings; pushing them aside. But getting pregnant had forced her to deal with Sesshoumaru.

"I didn't think it was possible to love two people at once. I refused to believe it. But now I know you can." Neither wavered as they looked into each other's eyes. It needed to be said, as well as heard.

"I loved you both. I still do. But this last year..." She had so many thoughts, but she forced herself to prioritize them. "I missed you terribly, but this is the happiest I've ever been. With Sesshoumaru. I never thought it could be this way, but the way he makes me feel... I can't do this anymore."

Slowly, and sadly, she removed her ring for the first time ever, and held it out for him. He accepted it. "I can't continue to deny him like this. He's the one I want to be with." She rose her sleeve to dry her eyes.

"I will never, ever stop loving you-"

He gathered her back into his arms, and resumed his previous cooing.

"Shh.. It's okay. I understand."

"You do?" Honestly, she had been expecting more of a fight. More anger. But to her surprise, he smiled warmly at her.

"Yes. I love you too, Kagome. I always will. And I want you to be happy." He took a deep breath for dramatic effect, but his need to assure her was perfectly relayed. "If you are happy with him, then that's where you have to be."

But he already knew the answer. He had seen it with his own eyes. The last year he had been in the future, he had seen the results of their mating. He saw what life had in store for them. And he would do nothing to change it.

But despite his acceptance, Kagome still felt like an apology was in order. No matter how cool he was being about it, she never forgave herself for cheating.

"I am really, really sorry for what I did to you."

But he had seen too much. He had the benefit of knowing what was going to happen with them. It made it that much easier to take everything in stride.

They had both done regrettable things. Both been rotten to each other. It is a shame that you tend to hurt the ones you love the most.

But you can't change the past. You can only try to do better in the future. And he was done dwelling on things that could not be changed.

"Me too. And I forgive you. I just hope you can forgive me too."

She pulled him back into her hug.

"I do forgive you."

She enjoyed the feel of him for a moment. Appreciated having him back, and safe. But something was off. It was all a little too easy.

"How did you know? Inuyasha, where have you been?"

"I was in your time," he finally told her. "I know what's gonna happen. With you and me, and Kiyoshi. We were all there." He smiled in that goofy way she had missed so much. "I even got to talk to myself. It was awesome."

Kagome was only overwhelmed by the unexpected news.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes. His easy smile never faltered.

"I guess in the future, we've all been hiding out until you made the last trip through the well. But your mom said we've been visiting her practically every day since then. You and Sesshoumaru, and all your kids."

The paradox of time travel had always confused her, but his last words took command of her focus.

"Kids? How many do we have?"

She allowed it when he lifted his hand to help her remove the wet strands of hair from her face.

"A ton. Too many to count. And grandpups too. You are the hottest grandma I have ever seen, trust me."

Of all the things he had seen in the future, that was the best. She was finally going to get the family she had always wanted.

"Grandpups?" The word sounded so strange in her mouth. "But all our kids would be hanyou. Aren't they supposed to be sterile?" It was perhaps the hardest truth to face when she became a mother. She didn't know how she was going to explain to her kids that they could never be parents themselves.

"Not when the human is a miko." His sparkling grin matched his eyes, and put her at ease immediately. "I guess those powers of yours make it so they can make babies. And man, your tykes are some fertile little bastards."

Kagome was getting dizzy. It was all just too much. But if suddenly learning the fate of her family wasn't heavy enough, she was taken off balance at Inuyasha's easy acceptance. This was so not how she had expected this conversation to go. She regarded him nervously.

"So, you're not mad at me?" she ventured nervously. "I thought you were going to hate me."

He seemed so different from when she saw him last. He was calm, and sure. Perhaps knowing what the future holds can do that to a person. It sure made it easier for her in her travels to the feudal era, knowing what would become of humanity in the future.

He was only one year older from when they last spoke, but his ease with himself made him mature at lightning speed. He was happy.

"I could never hate you, Kagome," he assured her. Those words eased her pain more than he could ever know. "You and Sesshoumaru are meant for each other. I can see that now. And as much as I love you - and always will by the way - I can now see that I didn't know what true happiness was until I met my mate."

"Your mate?" The declaration had her snap to attention, and he finally began to look a bit uncomfortable. He was suddenly all pink and itchy.

"Yep. Tell me, have you guys been looking after really sexy demoness? An inu, who got knocked up by one of the soldiers?" he asked. And her friend suddenly came to mind.

"Yeah. There was a fight at the eastern border, and he was killed before they got mated."

"I know. Because she is going to mate me, and I'm gonna raise her son like he's mine." He puffed up with pride. "He will be mine."

A proprietary jealously sparked within her, but she immediately squashed it. Inuyasha wasn't hers anymore, and he could be with anyone he wanted. She had Sesshoumaru now, and nothing was going to change that.

It would just take some getting used to, not being his wife anymore.

"I know now why I never mated you." He took her hand in his empty one. "I kept telling myself that it was because I was only a half demon, and being married should be enough." He played with her returned ring contemplatively in his fingers as she watched. "But deep down, I think I knew that it just wasn't right. Its right with her, and its right with you and Sesshoumaru."

Gratitude consumed her as he squeezed her tighter. They shared a smile. "And I'm so glad now that we didn't. We never would have been able to find our true mates if we had."

She'd wondered why he never mated her. As a human, she didn't understand the drive that would cause a demon to do so. But he must have just known that it didn't feel right. It used to irk her, but maybe that was why she never forced the issue. Maybe she knew that it wasn't right either.

Not like it was with Sesshoumaru.

"I'm so happy, Kagome. Things are going to be so good for us."

But there was another member of the family that this would affect as well. Hirohito never knew any father except Sesshoumaru, but her oldest son wasn't too young to remember Inuyasha.

"What about Kiyoshi?" He would be fine now. He already called the hanyou his uncle. But they used to be so close. She wondered if they would grow apart in the future.

"I still treat him just like he was mine. I treat all your kids that way. He is my favorite nephew, but don't tell the others that."

It all sounded so good, that they were so tight knit 500 years from now. But she was still a little uncertain.

Though, she supposed, that was what the future had to be. No one got to know everything that happened. She would just have to wait and see.

"I know it all seems so weird. But trust me, we are going to make some great memories together. Just be good to that brother of mine; your mate. He would do anything for you."

And at least Inuyasha seemed to have accepted him. Of all the wonderful things he had just told her, perhaps the brothers' closeness was the hardest to believe, and the most promising revelation.

Thoughts of her mate had her feeling a little guilty. She had put him through the most trouble in all this.

"I know. I've got a lot to make up to him." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Keh, for as many kids as you got, it looks like you make it up to him plenty." He smiled at the way her cheeks turned pink, and then he stood.

"I should go, he's coming for you." He brushed the grass off of his clothes. "He's probably feeling a little edgy. He needs you to comfort him." The tears that threatened to fall were no longer out of sadness. She couldn't help but shine when he wore a dopey grin. "And I've got to go get ready to introduce myself to my future mate. How do I look?"

Then she smiled, the first genuine, relaxed smile since she had joined him on the hillside.

"Never better, actually."

She would miss him. She would always love him, and there was bittersweet feeling to knowing that her husband would go off to be with someone else. But that was okay. He was not the love of her life, like she had once believed. He'd been her best friend ever since the day they had met. And he always would be.

She could finally let him go.

"Heh. Not yet. But you'll see. It only gets better from here."

She didn't watch him go. Only stared into the distance; a horizon that was far too dark for her human eyes to appreciate at the moment. But she was lost inside her head. There was a lot to digest.

He passed Sesshoumaru on his way to the gate, and the brothers shared a meaningful glance. Inuyasha nodded at him, communicating silently. Sesshoumaru responded in kind. Theirs was an unspoken understanding that rivaled none.

Kagome still sat there, thinking deeply as her mate approached her. When she didn't acknowledge him, he stood quietly before her for a moment.

"Would you like me to leave?" He almost cringed at his offer. She looked like she needed some space, but he would not allow her to remain out here in the rain, lest she or the pup catch a cold. But luckily, she wouldn't call his bluff.

"No! I want you to stay." It wasn't what he was hoping to hear. He wanted her to come inside. Come back to bed. But he could appreciate that she needed some time to think.

In one graceful swoop, he took the seat at her side. She looked into his stoic façade sadly, but she missed the intensity in his eyes.

"Sesshouamaru, I'm sor-" but he would not give her the chance to finish. He pulled her face to his, and cut off her unnecessary apology with his lips and his tongue.

She was helpless against his assault. All the need and unfamiliar insecurities that had been building up in the daiyoukai were finally being released on this poor, unsuspecting miko.

And she could do nothing but sit there, and allow him to dominate her mouth. To at once stake his claim, and assure her of his presence. He was hers. And he was not going anywhere.

He kissed her absolutely breathless. And in the short moment he allowed her to come up for air, she tried to seize the moment.

"I want to apologi-"

"Silence, foolish woman." And he kissed her again. He pulled her into him, and she hardly offered any resistance. As his hand held her firmly against him, she relented, and grabbed the back of his head to keep him near. Not that she needed to.

He had been listening, and he was not ashamed to admit it. He had heard what she had told his brother. What her choice had been.

He didn't need her consolations. The only assurances he wanted were unspoken ones. To kiss her and know that she wouldn't turn away, or recoil. Or take it back, or display any uncertainty.

And she obliged. Clinging to him was all that kept her back from pressing to the ground behind her. She held him close and allowed him to take all that he required from her needy, willing body.

She nearly whimpered when he pulled away. He looked deep into her eyes, pleased to recognize the love and, yes, desire she held for him there. He seemed to be daring her to speak.

"All this wasted time. All I've put you through-"

"Is worth it." One clawed finger rose to shush her kiss bruised lips. "If means that you will finally agree to be mine, I would do it all over in an instant."

He hated her regret. But he acknowledged that it was not regret for her choice, but for the agonizing path they had to travel to get there. None of that mattered now.

"You've been so patient, and understanding, and wonderful. And you never gave up on us for a second." She closed her eyes, and rubbed her face into his gentle touch. "After everything, how could you-"

"You were a married woman." He was trying to sound soothing, but their proximity had his breathing coming hotter which each labored exhale. He ran his claws through her hair. "Your only crime was attempting to do right by your husband. I cannot fault you for that."

She looked aside guiltily, still not fully convinced. How could he tell her that he admired her loyalty, when it was her cheating which got them in this mess in the first place? It was not an attribute she felt she deserved.

"What about my infidelity?" He held her tighter to his chest as he remained hovered above her. He was angry at her for having any doubt in herself; in him for what he declared. But he managed to smirk.

"This One is terribly irresistible, and you are only a woman. You cannot be blamed for succumbing to my incredible charms."

When he saw the outrage begin to build in her features, he only smiled wider. She pushed against him, and he allowed them to sit up once more. But he did not let her go.

Her incredulity was short lived, however. She had chosen this egotistical demon. She was just going to have to live with it.

She cuddled into him as he pulled her onto his lap.

"What can I do to make it up to you? How do I make it right?" Her words were muffled as she spoke into his shoulder. Rubbing his face into her hair, he made his simple request.

"Say it." She heard his soft demand loud and clear.

She smiled, and felt him do the same.

"I am yours, Sesshoumaru. Yours alone. And I will be forever."

He pulled back from her, and intended to go in for another kiss. But something caught his eye before he could see it through. He took her hand in his.

"Ah, you seem to be missing your ring." She looked down at her finger. She was not used to seeing it so bare yet.

"I will find you a replacement immediately."

She looked up at him, confusion knitting her brows.

"Of course, the one I give you will be of far greater quality."

"Sesshoumaru?" He turned his face to her, not even trying to hide his mirth.

"Marry me."

Before she could answer, he finally took his kiss. He would have preferred it to continue much longer than he had, but he wanted her answer. Not that he really needed it.

"We are already mated." She reminded him through smiling lips. He grabbed her hand, and threaded her temporarily naked fingers through his.

"I want no aspect of my claim overlooked. You will be mine in every way, if you will allow it."

This time, he waited for no answer. He allowed her to give it in another searing kiss.

She didn't need to proclaim her love, or acceptance. Demons often communicated without need of words. They were no different.

The kiss was becoming far more heated than the others. Turning in his lap, she straddled him, and ground herself into his hardness firmly.

His clawed hands found her hips, and he rolled himself against her heat.

He groaned when she pressed her lips to his throat, and wondered if he could get her back inside before the urge to take her became too great. She moved her lips to his ear.

"And I promise you, this time I will honor my vow. I will never be with another."

He was still grinding up into her, and when he found his voice, it was husky.

"And I will never give you a reason to. That is my promise."

She saw his eyes bleeding red, and it took all of her self control to pull back from him even an inch. It probably wasn't a great idea to stay out in the rain like this too much longer.

The thin material of her yukata had become very indecent in the rain, and she smirked when she saw his eyes roaming over her chest.

It hadn't even been two years since they spoke on the hill outside of her old hut. So much had changed since then. She couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if that encounter had ended up more like this one. But it was pointless to dwell on such things. If it all had gotten them to this point right here, she would have changed not a thing.

She could feel him breathing heavily beneath her. Tense from his tightly wound restraint, she relaxed into him, breathing raggedly herself.

He pulled her to him, and she pressed her cheek to his shoulder.

"So, you heard all that stuff I said," she accused, cracking one eye while she smiled up at him. He smiled in return; calming himself a bit by playing with her hair.

"Indeed. You must forgive my youkai hearing."

"No, I'm glad you did." She pulled back again, to look at the father of her children once more. "That means you heard Inuyasha's little slip?"

When she smiled, he returned it, captivating her in its beauty. His one remaining fang poked out over his kiss-swollen lip.

"It's a girl."

* * *

When Kiyoshi became aware of Inuyasha's presence, he was upset.

Upset that he came back. Upset that he had left in the first place.

So upset that he actually got the urge to punch him in the face.

Luckily for all involved, he managed to repress those desires.

But when Inuyasha took aside the boy that was supposed to be his son, and explained himself, Kiyoshi was all too eager to forgive him. Not that he used those words exactly.

"So you were in the future? Where mother is from?"

They sat in the house that they used to share. The barrier they erected was as much for their privacy as for his parent's. Even in the main fortress, their noisy activities were more than apparent.

"Yep. Pretty cool, huh?"

Inuyasha hadn't changed much. Not physically, anyway. But he marveled at how big the teenager had gotten.

"I want to go to the future," Kiyoshi lamented. He had grown up hearing the stories his mother had told. Of fantastic, unbelievable things that his imagination could not do justice.

He knew that only his uncle had been able to accompany her there, and Sesshoumaru was less than pleased at that little fact. It was one avenue in which his younger brother could do something he could not. Kiyoshi wondered if he tried, if the portal might take him there. Perhaps his mother's blood...

"Don't worry, you'll get there."

...the long way, was the end of that sentence. Kiyoshi huffed impatiently, and Inuyasha had to bite back a grin at seeing the little Sesshoumaru double with the miko personality.

"What am I like?" he asked him. Inuyasha grinned wider.

"Really tall. Good looking. Your mate is smokin hot, and you have lots of kids. Even a few grandpups so far."

Kiyoshi blushed. Females were not exactly on his radar yet. To be honest, he was much more interested in building his strength and power than courting a female. His parents both warned him that would change. When he asked how long, they looked at each other and smiled, and told him that once he met her, it would not seem like soon enough.

"Am I strong?"

"The strongest," Inuyasha assured him. "Even managed to bat your old man around pretty good once in a while. He is so proud of you."

Kiyoshi puffed up at that. His father was so strong, and his mother so powerful. He was very concerned about not living up to the high expectations everyone seemed to have for him. Sesshoumaru had assured him that all males feel that way when they look at their fathers, if their fathers are indeed truly great.

"Am I still the heir? Will I take over as lord when father passes away?" That was another worry. His mother had been against it, and he constantly had to lobby to get his father to train him for the position. He worried that with his mother's soft attitude, that perhaps he would not be prepared. Perhaps a full demon, or even one of his brother's might be more suited for the coveted position.

He did not like the way his uncle hesitated.

"Sort of. Things are different there. Humans do a pretty good job multiplying, and they kind of run the show on the surface. We sorta have to fly under the radar. But you get to be General of your old man's army before the whole thing moves underground."

He relaxed a bit at the news. General was an acceptable position, particularly if his father was still alive. He would much rather have his sire than his title. Sesshoumaru had gotten his prematurely... way younger than Inu no Taisho had been.

"It sounds like humans take over." The idea was distasteful. Though he was half human, he was raised among mostly demons. If given the choice, he would remain in a youkai society.

"Nah. We still operate things from the shadows. We just blend in so everyone can live peacefully. You and all your brothers and sisters helped make a lot of people see how good it is when we work together. You especially help change a lot of things for the better. You might actually be the most important demon that was ever born."

His ears perked up. Kiyoshi longed for greatness, but he worried his uncle may just be telling him what he wanted to hear.

"What do I do?"

"Can't tell you." The way Kiyoshi scowled reminded Inuyasha of his brother so much that he almost backed up a foot.

"Why?" Inuyasha shrugged. The time travel stuff still confused the hell out of him.

"It's complicated. Something about a paradox. Ask your mom, she can explain it better."

A long moment of silence passed between the two. Finally, Kiyoshi broke it.

"Father mated mother."

"I know." Inuyasha smiled, but there was a hint of sadness in it that caused the younger hanyou to deflate a little.

"Does that mean you're not married anymore."

"Yeah, it does. How do you feel about that?"

Kiyoshi thought about it a moment, and did his best to be tactful. Inuyasha may not be his father, but he was still pack. He didn't want to hurt him, and he felt like he was picking sides.

"Honestly, it makes me happy. Every kid wants to see their parents together, I think. Are you sad?"

But when he asked his question, the sad smile on Inuyasha's face vanished, and was replaced with something more genuine.

"Nah. I will always love you and your mom. And we will always be pack." He wrapped an arm around his nephew's shoulders, and the boy leaned in. "But some people are just meant to be together. Your father and mother are two of those people."

"Will you be mad if I call you uncle from now on?" he ventured carefully.

"No. But I will always love you like a son, and you can't stop me."

"That's okay." The two hanyous embraced, happy that things were alright between them. Things were gonna be okay.

"C'mon. Let's go home." He just hoped that the celebrating couple in the fortress had remembered their barrier this time. Before they reached the door to leave Kiyoshi's room, however, Inuyasha stopped him.

"Oh, and if you find a golden emulate near the River of the Dead, do not give it to your mate. Just trust me on this one." Kiyoshi lifted an eyebrow.

"...Okay." He figured it was probably just best to adhere to his uncle's advice for the future. He was often told nonsensical things from his mother as well. They started to leave again, but he was stopped... again.

"Oh. And in about 100 years, when you come home early from your patrols in Korok Forest, stay out of your father's study." This time, he was curious. He lifted his brow again.

"Why?"

Patting him on his shoulder, Inuyasha brushed passed him.

"Just trust me on that too."

* * *

_As he sat back on his knees, Kagome straddled him. She wailed for more, begging for every firm thrust upward as he pumped his hard cock into her heat. Steadying hands at her hips moved up her back for support, and she arched into him greedily so that he may pleasure erect nipples with his tongue and lips._

_She pulled him nearer, encouraging his wonderful assault by slipping her fingers through his satin strands, yanking slightly._

_The pressure at his scalp caused him to growl. Not ferocious. It was a warning._

_The way she spread herself on top of him had him plundering impossibly deep. With each enthusiastic bounce of her supple form, her trembling core swallowed him deeper._

_His bold markings thrilled her. Glowing red eyes which often spelled death for any unlucky enough to witness them alerted her to the predator she was welcoming into her body. Sharp fangs elongated, preparing to devour its most coveted prize. He was starved for her, and his control was slipping._

_She recognized that. His warning growl rumbling against her throat was her order to retreat. To flee him soon, before instincts fully took over and claimed her as his._

_But she didn't._

_She ceased her bouncing, grinding her full pussy into him even harder, and baring her neck for him to conquer._

_He was shaking. They had played with fire before, but his restraint was going to snap. Her trust in him was foolish at this point._

_He licked her neck, drug his pulsing weapons over the juncture of her neck carefully, and tried to muster his last ounce of control._

_A snarl; a guttural sound attempted to translate for her human ears. But without understanding it, she knew what he was trying to say._

"_Mark me."_

_With a pained groan, he clamped lightly onto her throat with his dangerous teeth. Held her soft body tightly against his own. She braced herself, shaking with anticipation and fear as he stilled, and took several deep, steadying breaths._

_Her heartrate quickened, and he could feel each beat of her tempting pulse slamming invitingly against his tongue. But he hesitated. Eyes shut tight, he released her, pressed his forehead into her neck as he resumed penetration._

_She relaxed. He panted her name, breath coming labored and wild; sweaty bangs rendering him almost unrecognizable in their disarray._

_Her moans became louder; grip on his shoulders tight enough to draw blood. Feeling her eyes burning into him, somehow even hotter than the rest of her, he lifted his feral gaze._

"_Please!" She cried. He could deny her nothing._

_Honor be damned. He had lost any lingering will to allow this woman a moment to rethink her decision, perhaps with a clearer head and cooler blood._

_He wanted this. He wanted her. And here she was, placed neatly on a platter for him to consume. He was going to take her._

_He could feel it when her climax hit. Both in the swell of her powers and the glorious clench around his invading cock. And when she hit her peak, he drew her against him and gave her his immortal bite. His promise. His protection. His greatest gift to bestow._

_An eternity together, was as much her gift as it was his._

_Neither he, nor their pups would be forced to endure her passing. She would be with them always, and he vowed to be with her for the rest of his days._

_The immense pleasure of their combined powers, culminating in her powerful orgasm saw her through the pain of his intrusion. And when she came down, he slowed his pace and used his tongue to sooth her wound. His mark. His._

_Breath ragged, he waited for her to regain her senses. To come back to him. To face the aftermath of their heat of the moment, life altering decision._

_As he looked at her expectantly, he was finally rewarded with the sight of her flushed features. _

_Grateful. Loving. Happy. _

_She was smiling at him. Unable to contain himself, he smiled back. Impossibly wide, unexplainably elated. Still holding her, he tucked his face into her shoulder, and breathed deep. She was his._

_Forever_

A/N: And that's it! I hope you had a good time. This really was a pantser project that began with a bout of inspiration for the first scene, and it kind of took off from there. Honestly, I went back and forth between turning it into a poly relationship or not. But it just didn't feel right for me (this time), so this is what we got!

I am stoked to have another WIP under my belt, so I can focus on creating more content. I have a ton of fun ideas for ONLY HUMAN, so keep an eye out for that. Also, I am now freed up to write whatever one shots I come up with!

So like/follow me or my stories to get the heads up when I make something new.

Also, I have gotten some requests to update Rendezvous, my 100words X 10 experiment, so expect an update for that very soon.

P.S: yes, the last scene is from the night they mated. I felt bad robbing you of the hotness, so I threw that in for you. Who loves ya? its me =)

PPS: in the meantime, please have a look at my existing works and tell me what you think! drop me a note, good or bad or in between! i read all reviews and i love them all! it is interesting to me to see which ones the audience prefers. it might influence my future projects as well to see what people like (or don't) XD


End file.
